Stark Wars
by Mome-wrath
Summary: Thanks to a game of truth or dare and a girls night out, the castaways find a game that is a whole lot more fun then golf. Includes CC, SS, Jk, SK, JS and a lot of other characters. Rated M for pretty much everything. Very funny.
1. Let the Games Begin

Stark Wars

Chapter one: Let The Games Begin!

At the beach...

The sun had gone down less than half an hour ago. A group of the men sat around the fire, each starring into it blankly, absorbing the over barring silence around them. They could remember a time when the island was interesting. There was always something. Water to find, animals to kill, people to save, monster's to run from, crazy French women to be kidnapped by. Never a dull moment.

But being on the island for long hand drained out all the excitement. Their lives had become routine. Kill the food, drink the water, wash the cloths, light the fire, not much else to do.

Charlie had Claire and Aaron, who took up most of his time. Of course, he was more than willing to help. As a matter of fact, it was all he ever wanted to do.

Sayid had Shannon, who devoted all his time to as well. The two had become quite the couple. Jack had Kate, who though never really showed much interest in being a couple, spent enough time arguing with him to where he might as well consider her his wife. And his mother, for that matter.

But to the three young men's distress, it was girls night out. Witch was basically a night where a hand full of the girls on the island, witch included Kate, Shannon and Claire, all gathered at a secret location some where in the jungle and did god knows what, leaving their men with absolutely nothing to do but sit and think.

"This is very...boring" Charlie noted bluntly, breaking the silence that had been going on for the past half hour. "You said it" Jack agreed, with a laugh, nodding his head in agreement. "What do you think they're doing out there, any way?" Charlie inquired curiously, asking the question they all were wondering.

"Over the lives of women lie's a vale, best left undisturbed" Sayid noted sarcastically, a smile crossing his face. "That still doesn't explain what they're doing" Charlie noted, bluntly.

"Probably pillow fights and spin the bottle" Sawyer answered, an amused smirk across his face. "Yeah? With what pillows?" Jack questioned skeptically. "Hey, man, don't ruin the dream" Sawyer replied defensively. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Look, man. I wouldn't worry about it" Michele noted, patting Charlie on the back. "Why not?" Charlie questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Because, what ever it is, its probably something really dumb like truth or dare" Michele explained.

"Come one, I think the girls are all a little old to be playing truth or dare" Jack corrected, as usual, looking for the most probable explanation. "Yeah, your probably right" Charlie agreed with a nod.

At the jungle...

"Truth or dare?" Shannon questioned, trying to grab Kate's attention. It didn't seem to be working. "Kate, its your turn" She repeated, snapping her fingers in an attempt to distract her from what ever she was spacing out about. "huh?" Kate turned, snapping out of it. "Its your turn. Truth or dare?" Shannon explained.

"Oh. Truth" Kate answered, with a shrug, shaking off her daze. "Ummm...ok. Who's hotter, Jack or Sawyer?" Shannon questioned, a look of amusement across her face as she hugged the airline pillow in her lap. "Excuse me?" Kate questioned innocently, raising an eye brow in her direction.

"OH come on, you flirt with both of them constantly. Witch one do you think is hotter?" Shannon repeated insistently. "I do not!" Kate replied in defense. "Just answer the question" Shannon instructed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not answering that" Kate confirmed, crossing her arms to prove a her point.

"Ok fine. Witch one has a bigger penis?" Shannon questioned, finding this one more interesting any ways. "What!" Kate exclaimed, looking even more shocked than before. "Oh, right, like you wouldn't know" Shannon muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes once again. "I wouldn't!" Kate confirmed, insistently. "Sure..." Shannon muttered skeptically, a teasing grin across her face.

"Would someone else please take her place?" Kate asked, getting fed up with all of Shannon's overly personal questions. "Fine, ok, Claire. I guess its your go since Kate's to chicken" Shannon explained, turning to Claire in disappointment. "Ok, truth or dare?" Claire questioned, willingly taking the position. She hadn't played since high school, but she still had a few good dares and questions up her sleeve.

"Dare" Kate answered, shooting Shannon a testing look. "Ok...Well, since you were unable to answer the question, you have to find the answer" Claire explained, a pleased grin crossing her face. "What?" Kate questioned, not quite understanding. "You have to find out witch one is bigger, and we need proof" Claire confirmed, the grin on her face growing with amusement. "You can't be serious" Kate muttered, starring at her in disbelief.

"Fraid so" Claire confirmed with a nod. "Damn, your good" Shannon noted, turning to Claire in surprise. "I know" Claire agreed, shrugging innocently. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Kate questioned, in confusion. Claire shrugged again. "That's up to you" She explained bluntly. Kate shook her head. "This is ridiculous" She muttered, rising to her feet.

"You were right, Shan. She is chicken" Claire confirmed. "I am not!" Kate confirmed, defensively. "Well then why won't you do it?" Shannon questioned, teasingly. "Because...its stupid" Kate explained, unable to think up a better excuse. "Uh, hu" Claire rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Chicken" Shannon muttered once again, covering it up as a cough, though the attempt it was quite obvious.

"Would you two stop it?" Kate insisted in annoyance. "Hey, its not our fault your scared" Shannon explained defensively. "I'm not scared!" Kate exclaimed in reply. "Well then are you in or not?" Claire questioned, looking up at her with a testing grin. "Come on, chicken" Shannon added teasingly, doing her very best to provoke her.

"Ok, fine. I'm in" Kate confirmed, finally giving in. "Excellent" Shannon noted with an evil grin. "Let the games begin!"

end

there you have it! I know, there wasn't much in the first chapter, but I can assure you it will be getting a lot more interesting.


	2. One Down

blvdofbrokndreams: Hey, thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. Hope to put up more soon.

Stark Wars

One Down

On the Beach, next day...

Sawyer was back at his fort, laid back with a book and his homemade bifocals, relaxing as usual. "Sawyer?" Kate questioned, standing directly at his feet. He glance up from his book, a smug grin instantly crossing his face. "What can I do for you, freckles?" He questioned, squinting up at her from the sun.

"Are you busy?" She questioned, one hand on her hip. He eyed her curiously for a moment, wondering why she was being so friendly. "Do I look busy?" He questioned sarcastic, raising an eye brow. "Good" She confirmed with a grin that was all to suspicious. "Fallow me."

With that she turned and headed towards the jungle, leaving Sawyer in a state of confusion. He knew she was up to something, but decided to fallow her anyway. After all, the book he was reading was starting to get boring, and if anything, it would give him something to do.

"So where are we going, exactly?" Sawyer questioned, a few minutes into the jungle. Kate was moving fast through the trees, making it hard for him to catch up. "You'll see" Kate explained, glancing back over her shoulder and try to act as if she were annoyed. "That doesn't answer the question, freckles" Sawyer replied, persistently, stopping in his tracks.

"What, you don't trust me?" Kate questioned, raising an eye brow at him after turning to face him. This time she actually was annoyed. "Hmmm...no" He answered bluntly. Kate rolled her eyes. "If you don't want to help me, fine. I just thought you'd like some company that didn't live inside a paper cover" She replied moodily, and turned her back on him once again.

He watched her walk for a moment, half ready to turn himself around and head back to the beach. But then again, he'd followed her this far and nothing bad had happened yet. He sighed, and began following once again. Kate had waited until she heard his foot steps behind her to speed up once again.

She smiled to herself, listening to him curse at every branch of leaf that got in his way, especially the one's that were snapping back at him after Kate past trough. A particularly large one swung back and hit him right in the knee, causing a series of profanity to fly from his mouth. Kate muffled a laugh and waited for it to surpass before turning around.

"Would you stop fooling around, were almost there" Kate instead, giving him an aggravated look. "Its your fault!" Sawyer exclaimed in annoyance, kneeling down and rolling up his pant leg to examine his knee. "Quit being such a baby" Kate insisted, teasingly. Sawyer shoot her an offended look, but didn't say anything in response. Instead, he straightened back up and tried to walk best her could with the brass on his knee.

Kate smiled in amusement and shook her head as he limped ahead of her. It wasn't long before they reached the clearing, and came upon the huge waterfall they'd discovered together before months ago. Sawyer looked around the familiar place in confusion for a moment before turning back to Kate.

"You mind explaining to me what's going on here, freckles?" Sawyer questioned, raising an eye brow in her direction. "Just thought you might need some time to relax" She explained with an innocent shrug. "From what? I've done nothing but sit around on the beach all week" he explained in reply.

"Well, I thought it might be more fun to relax here...with me" Kate explained, trying to act as innocent at possible. God, Claire and Shannon were going to pay for this. "Oh, I see" Sawyer replied, a great big smirk coming across his face. "What's wrong? Doctor couldn't make it?" He questioned teasingly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I didn't ask him" Kate replied with a shrug, doing the same. This may be harder than she thought. "Really?" The grin on his face widened, proud to be picked first. Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, are we getting in or not?" She questioned, indicating to the huge pool of water beside them. "Fine with me" He replied, and pulled off his shirt freely. Kate ignored him, pretending not to notice as she un buttoned her jeans and pulled them off before hopping into the water.

"Ahh! Its cold" She exclaimed bluntly once the icy water hit her skin. "yeah, I can tell' He noted, looking directly at her breast. Kate looked down for a moment, not quite getting what he meant. After a moment, the light bulb went off and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Hey, come on. You can't blame a guy for noticing" He tried to defended himself, a playfully grin spread widely across his face. He was enjoying this way to much.

"Hey, I'm just glad you kept your pants on" Kate replied, teasingly, keeping her arms crossed over her chest, not that it stopped him from looking. "you got a problem with skinny dipping?" He questioned, raising an eye brow at her once again. "Not when its done in front of people" Kate replied smartly.

"Well, were alone now, aren't we?" He questioned, the smug grin spreading across his face. "I suppose" She replied, pretending not to be interested. "No one's around for miles" He continued, playfully. "Your point?" she questioned, raising an eye brow. "You know what? It don't matter. Your to chicken to do it any way" He scoffed, skeptically.

"To chicken to do what, exactly?" She questioned, an offended look crossing her face. "Skinny dipping. You don't have the balls" He replied, teasingly, knowing he was getting to her. "in case you haven't noticed, I'm a girl. I don't have any balls" she replied, sarcastically. "Oh, believe me, I noticed" He assured playfully, the grin on his face growing once again.

Kate rolled her eyes and turned around, moving her way into the deeper part of the water. "Oh, and just so you know, I have gone skinny dipping before" She explained, glancing at him over her shoulder. "Oh really?" He questioned sarcastically, laughing slightly. "What, you don't believe me?" She questioned, turning around once again.

"Nope" He answered bluntly. "Well, I have" She assured, moving backwards into the deeper part of the water. "Well then, prove it" he suggested, in reply. "How?" She questioned, shooting him a confused look. "Take off your cloths" He answered bluntly, a suggestive grin growing across his face. He expected her to roll her eyes, but instead, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I will if you will" She answered, catching him entirely off guard, though he tried his best to hide it. "Deal" He replied, unable to wipe away that smug grin. Kate moved through the water, making her way back to the surface and climbing out. She looked down at Sawyer, who remained in the water, looking up at her impatiently.

"I'm waiting" He noted teasingly, grinning up at her. Kate sighed, rolled her eyes, and pulled of her tank top, leaving her in nothing but a bra and underwear. "I must say, freckles, I am loving this side of you" He explained, looking her up and down. "Ok, your turn" She replied, pretending to ignore the remark.

He maintained his coincided little smirk as he reached his hands under the water and undid his pants. Kate watched with a blank expression as he pulled them down and tossed them onto the sand beside her feet. "Satisfied?" He questioned, knowing very well he had found a loop whole.

"Not really" she replied bluntly, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh? And why's that?" He questioned, acting as if he didn't know the answer. "Because your cheating" she explained, giving him a disappointed look. "Am not. First of all, your not naked. You've got two little bits of cloths that are still getting in the way of my view, and second of all, I did what you asked. If you want to see it, your just going to have to dive in" He explained smartly.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not taking another thing off until you get out of that water" She confirmed in reply, crossing her arms once again. He looked skeptic for a moment, considering his options. "Fine, you win" He agreed after a moment. He climbed out of the water in nothing but his boxers.

Kate kept her eyes on his, acting as if she wasn't at all interested at looking down ward. "All right, freckles, your turn again" He explained, his grin had gotten out of control. Kate sighed, and turned her back to him momentarily to undo her bra. "Hey, that ain't fair" He insisted, keeping his eyes on her bare back all the same.

"Stop being such a baby and give me a sec" She explained, shooting a look at him over her shoulder as she pulled the thing off and tossed it aside. She took a deep sigh and turned to face him, making sure her hair did a good job in covering her up. Sawyer grinned nonetheless, making no attempt to act as if he were looking at anything else.

"Your turn" She reminded, doing her best not to blush. "Hold on, give me a sec" He insisted, playfully, putting a smile on her face. She tried to hide it as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, covering herself up more so than before. "All right, I'm done" He assured, lifting his gaze to meet hers sarcastically. Kate gave him an impatient look and said nothing in reply.

Sawyer willingly held up his end of the deal and carefully dropped his boxers. An amused grin crossed Kate's face, trying to hold back a laugh. His eyes narrowed in offense. "What's so funny?" He questioned, the smile dropping from his face. That's when he heard it. The sound of giggling coming from somewhere behind him. He turned around to see a group of the girls peeking over the top of one of the rocks, all with a look of shock across their faces, that grew even more dramatic when he turned to face them.

He glanced back at Kate, he was still trying to hold back a laugh. "Very funny, freckles. I knew you were up to something" He explained, not at all amused. Kate shrugged innocently as the smile grew upon her face. He sighed and turned back to face the group of gapping girls. "Like what you see, ladies?" He questioned, turning back to face them shamelessly, receive a few cat calls in reply.

"You know, if you wanted to get me naked, all you had to do is ask" He explained, turning to face Kate once again. "I know...but where's the fun in that?" She questioned, playfully. He nudged past her and grabbed his boxers and pants up off the ground, shaking his head as he walked off.

Kate waited until he was out of ear shoot to began laughing. The girls all ran out from behind the rocks and meet up with her. "Wow, Kate, I can't believe you pulled that off!" Shannon exclaimed teasingly. "I know, neither can I!" Kate explained, unable to stop herself from laugh. "Well, your not done yet. We've still got to get Jack" Claire reminded.

"I know. God, that's gonna be a tuff one" Kate nodded, with a sigh. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure out something" Claire assured, patting her on the shoulder. "Yeah, we believe in you" Shannon added, faking an over-dramtic smile. The girls were silent for a moment before they broke out into laughter once again.


	3. Sweet Revenge

Hekate-trivia: lol. Thanks. I decided since the last fic I did was so serious most of the time, it would be good to make the next one a comedy. So I'm glad you liked it.

Stark Wars

Sweet Revenge

"Jack?"

The sound of Kate's voice broke the fluttering silence that had been dwelling in Jacks empty cave for what seemed like ages. He hopped up from his Mat on the floor quickly, looking to the opening of the tent where Kate peered in, a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" starring back at her.

"You better come see this" She explained, looking very worried. He nodded, and followed her out. It was light out side, but most of the people at the caves were still asleep. They moved through, careful not to wake any one. Jack waited until they'd moved past the camping area to speak.

"What's going on?" He questioned, pushing his way through the trees. "I'll tell you when we get there" She replied, glancing at him over her shoulder as she lead the way. Jack looked at her in confusion. "Why can't you tell me now?" He asked curiously. Kate hesitated for a moment. "Its...Its hard to explain. It will be easier just to let you see for yourself" She explained, glancing back once again.

"Oh...All right" He sighed, still confused. But he trusted Kate enough to know she was probably right, so he just shut his mouth and went along with it. They weren't rushing, witch was a good sign. There was no panic either. Apparently what ever it was she planned to show him would be nothing tragic.

It wasn't long before they broke through the edge of trees and made it to the beach. Jack looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was a nice, sunny day. Most of the people down here were awake. Moving about, talking casually or relaxing in front of their tents. Nothing unsocial. Actually, it was almost to normal. Jack turned to Kate in confusion, wondering what the problem was.

"Fallow me" She instructed simply, and stepped out onto the sand. He followed her out to the edge of the shore, a bit off from the rest of the crowed, near a small stretch of rocks. Jack still couldn't find anything out of place, except for Sawyer of course, who stood at the edge of the water, waiting for them. Kate stopped before him, as did Jack, who still looked very confused.

"I don't see anything, Kate" He explained, looking at her curiously. He was beginning to get suspicious. If what ever it was called for Sawyer's presence in the matter, it might be worse that he thought. "Look" Kate instructed, pointing out towards the ocean. Jack turned in the direction of the waves and squinted his eyes from the sun.

Bright blue sky with a few big fluffy clouds, sparkling, clear waves. Nothing strange. "Kate, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking at here-" he began, turning his head just slightly to catch her expression. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught her take a quick glance at Sawyer. It clicked in his mind a second to late, and before he knew it he had been pushed face forward into the incoming waves.

He wrestled his way out from the water and looked up at the two in confusion. "Oh my god!" Kate gasped, unable to stop herself from laughing. "I can't believe that actually worked!" She exclaimed, trying to cover her mouth. It was no use. "Wait a minute. You woke me up and dragged me all the way out here just to push me in the ocean?" Jack questioned, raising an eye brow at the two.

Kate exchanged a glance with Sawyer for a moment before turning back to him. "Yep" The two answered in unison, both bursting out into laughter once again. Jack shook his head and pushed himself to his feet, shooting them both an annoyed glance as he walked bast, only making them laugh even harder. He'd have expected something like this from Sawyer, but not Kate. It was a rare occasion when she did anything that might be considered fun. Especially at his expense.

He glanced back once again, Seeing Kate lean on Sawyers shoulder as she laughed historically. A hint of jealously rose within him as he watched the two crack each other up. He'd never seen her laugh so hard, and yet, there she was. barely able to control herself. All because of Sawyer. The sight made him sick. He had to get away. He turned his back on the two and headed back to the caves.

Kate and Sawyer waited until he'd disappeared into the trees before they decided to stop. "Man...that was fun" Sawyer sighed, still smiling with amusement. "He's probably heading back to his tent to change" Kate noted, dropping any sign of laughter and going back to a serious mode. "All right, so where dose that put us?" Sawyer questioned, raising an eye brow in her direction.

We wait a few minutes, then fallow him. The rest of the girls are already there" She explained, casually. Sawyer nodded. "Tell me again why I agreed to do this?" He questioned, turning to her after a moment. "To see the look on his face" Kate answered, her smile fighting its way back.

"Oh, right" Sawyer grinned in amusement. "Come on, lets go fallow him" Kate suggested, trying to wipe the grin off her face. Sawyer nodded and followed, and the two headed back into the jungle.

Jack had made it back to his cave, even more pissed off than before. He stomped into his cave and began digging through his pile of cloths for something else to wear. He'd been awake for about an hour and he was all ready in a bad mood. Why would she do that? He thought as he grabbed a button up shirt and a different pair of pants out of the pile.

This wasn't like Kate at all. She'd been around Sawyer to much. He was starting to get to her, Jack concluded as he pulled off his shirt. His train of thought was disturbed a sound from outside. It was a small rustling just outside his tent that startled him for a moment. It was nothing big. Probably just a branch of a tree or someone walking by, but he still felt uneasy. As if someone was watching him.

He decided to ignore it and undid his pants. As soon as they were gone, the feeling returned. It was undeniable. Jack looked around each wall, seeing nothing out of place, just as before. This worried him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew, something wasn't right. But by then, it was to late. They'd gotten him again.

He had realized that there was way to much light coming into his cave, but before he could even look up, he could hear the sounds of laughter. Quickly, he pulled his pants back up and walked out of his cave, not even taking a second glance at the opening where the light and laughter had came from. He stormed out of the opening and turned around to see the majority of the females on the Island gathered on top of the roof of his gave, all smiling down at him.

"What is this?" Jack questioned, talking directly to Kate who stood at the front of the crowed. "A dare" She explained with an amused smile. "A dare?" Jack questioned, raising an eye brow up at her. "That's what I said" She confirmed with a shrug. "I don't get it" He replied, not at all amused.

"Your not supposed to" She replied, casually. As if she'd done nothing wrong. "Right" He nodded, simply. With that, he turned around, pulling on his shirt as he walked off alone. "Are you happy?" Kate questioned, turning back to face the group of girls, feeling rather guilty about the whole thing. "I am" Sawyer replied bluntly, grinning like a fool.

"Why? Your the one who lost the contest" Kate replied smartly, Before turning around and climbing down the rocks. Sawyer was speechless as the group of girls around him burst out into laughter. Kate hopped off the rocks and raced after Jack, hopping she could better explain. She caught up to him in no time.

"Jack, please listen to me" She began, running up beside him. Jack said nothing, and continued walking. "Look, it was a stupid dare, ok? Don't take it personally." Kate explained, apologetically. "Don't take it personally?" Jack questioned angrily, stopping and turning to face her. "In case you didn't notice, it was my own personal body that everyone saw!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Well, you weren't the only one" Kate replied softly, feeling very guilty. "Oh, yeah? Who else?" Jack questioned, skeptically. "Sawyer" Kate answered, hopping it would help. "Sawyer?...I thought he was in on it?" Jack questioned, slightly confused. "Well, he is now. But he wasn't before" She explained. "I'm confused" He replied blunted.

"Me and the girls were playing truth or dare, and Shannon asked me between the two of you, witch one was, you know...bigger" Kate began, feeling a little awkward at the subject. Jack raised an eye brow, but allowed her to continue. "And I told her I didn't know, so they dared me to find out..." She finished, making it all seem so casual. "Do you forgive me?" She added, a hopeful look on her face.

Jack was silent for a moment, taking it all in. Kate waited for him to speak penitently, dreading what he would say. But when he finally spoke up, it caught her by surpass. "Who won?" he questioned bluntly, looking her in the eye. "Excuse me?" Now Kate was the one who was confused. "The contest, who won?" Jack repeated, curiously.

"...You" Kate replied after a moment, feeling very uncomfortable. "Oh, well in that case...I forgive you" Jack explained, a smile crossing his face. "Really?" Kate questioned, in surprise. He was taking this all really well. Not what she had expected. "Are you kidding? This is great! If anything I should be thanking you!" He exclaimed with a laugh, bringing a smile to Kate's face.

"Well...good" She nodded, smiling awkwardly. "Your welcome" she added, sarcastically. The two were silent for a moment, then both broke out into laughter. "Come on" Jack suggested, taking her hand in his, "Lets go rub it in."

Kate nodded and followed him back to the caves so the two could make fun of Sawyer, more so than usual. Jack wasn't mad, Sawyer wasn't mad, and most of all, Kate had proven herself once again. It had all worked out fairly well.

Later that night...

"Well, Kate, you did it" Claire noted as the girls all sat around a fire in their secret location. "Yep. Were very proud" Shannon added sarcastically, patting her on the back. "Well you should be. That was a lot of work" Kate replied, jokingly. "Yeah, but...the reward wasn't bad" Shannon noted playfully.

"Yeah, well. I'm glad you enjoyed it" Kate muttered sarcastically. "So, who's up for another game?" Shannon questioned, looking around the circle of girls. They all nodded in reply. "Ok, Kate. I believe its your turn" Shannon explained, turning to her with a smile. "Ok" Kate agreed, looking around the group with a conspicuous grin.

"Well, since I had to go through the embarrassment of getting naked in front of a rather attractive man..." Kate began, continuing to look around the circle. "And I had to get two of my friends naked, making it very hard to have any sort of contact with either of them ever again..." She continued, tauntingly. "I think its only fair that who ever I pick should have to face the same" She finished, stopping her gaze on Shannon.

"Truth, or dare?" Kate questioned, a sly grin across her face. "Me?" Shannon questioned, looking up inspired. Kate nodded. "But, I didn't do anything. Claire was the one who gave you the dare!" Shannon exclaimed defensively, pointing in Claire's direction. "Oh don't worry" Kate assured, turning her gaze on Claire. "She's next"

"What?" Claire questioned, looking back innocently. Kate simply grinned. "Pay back's a bitch"

Ok, kids. That's all for now. I'm having a little trouble thinking up a really good dare for Shannon, so if you have any ideas, please let me know!


	4. The Wrong Idea

Ponyboysgirl1: Me too! Since its taking me a while to think it up. Obviously, it will have something to do with Charlie. I Just want to wait until I think up something really good, witch is why I made Shannon's first.

Hekate-Trivia: Lol. I was laughing a lot while writhing the last chapter, so I'm glad I'm not the only one who found it funny.

Lost Lorenzo: Hey! I was so worried you weren't going to find this one! So its a really good thing you reviewed when you did because I didn't have any other way to contact you. Well, I'm sure I would have found a way, but that's besides the point. I'm really glad you liked it though. Me and some of my friends who read my fics were talking, and they said I needed to do a comedy, and this idea just came about. I'm a little upset that I haven't been able to involve Charlie and Claire as much, because as you know they're usually all that I write about. But I'm defiantly going to force them in no matter what. And don't feel bad about having a serious mind set, your probably better off. My friends always get mad at me because I never take anything seriously. But, I always make them laugh. So I guess it has its ups and downs. But yeah, good luck with your hot older guy! Even if it is school related. Well, I've got a chapter to right and this thing is getting super long so I'll close it up. But yeah, happy you like it so far!

Stark Wars  
The Wrong Idea

"Are you ready?" Kate questioned in amusement as she leaded over Shannon's shoulder. Shannon's eyes were wide with fear as she held the blanket up to her collar bone with both hands, squeezing it tight. "No" She replied, her voice quivering slightly. Kate didn't seem to care. "Well, to bad" She explained, and Gave Shannon a nudge forwards, sending her a few more inches. Shannon tried to push back, keeping her eyes squeezed shut.

"Come on, Shan. Stop being such a baby" Kate teased, and grabbed the end of the Shannon's blanket. Shannon tried to hold onto it as tight as she could, dreading what might happen when it slipped away. But The other girls tugged at it as well, and eventually she let go. Letting it all fall away, leaving her completely bare.

Shannon was never a modest person. And being naked in front of a group of girls didn't really bother her one bit. She could sun bathe topless in front of the whole island and never have a second thought about it. The part that bothered her, that made her knees week and her whole body shake with nerves, was that she would be naked in front of Sayid.

He'd never seen her naked before, unless you count the time when was in fact tanning topless. But still, he never saw anything worth covering up. She knew she had nothing to be afraid of. It was all a stupid dare. He'd understand. Later on they would laugh about it, and the even might even lead to something more entertaining. But still, she couldn't get the little self conscious nagging out of her head.

What would he think? What if he was disappointed? What if he laughed right then and there? No matter how he reacted, it probably wouldn't go well. Seeing someone naked never lead to anything good outside of sex. Shannon new this for a fact. When you see someone naked, it changes your perspective of them for ever. Shannon didn't want Sayid's view of her to change, even if it was for the better.

But there was no turning back now. She was butt naked in the middle of the jungle. The girls had her cloths and her blanket, leaving her completely bare. "All right, now you just wait here" Kate instructed, trying not to laugh. "We'll send Sayid out to look for you in a little while, and then it will all be over" She added, folding Shannon's blanket up in her arms.

"Fine" Shannon replied with a shrug, standing confidently with her arms crossed, as if the whole thing didn't bother her one bit. "Alright" Kate nodded, not buying the act one bit. She turned and headed to the jungle with the rest of the girls and pretty soon Shannon was all alone. It wasn't long before she started to panic.

The situation wasn't good at all. She wanted to run, but knew she wouldn't get far without any cloths. And when Sayid did find her, what would she do? There was no way to cover up. Nothing to hide behind. They'd left her in the open, away from most of the trees. The rocks were all to close to the ground, and the water was way to dangerous. She was trapped, naked and alone. This was a very, very bad idea.

Later...

Sayid walked around the caves, glancing back and forth as he looked around. "Hey" Kate smiled pleasantly, walking up beside him. "Looking for something?" She inquired curiously, acting as if she knew nothing at all.

"Yes, have you seen Shannon?" He questioned, cutting sight to the point. Kate tried to hide a smile. "Yeah, I saw her a little while ago. She was on the beach, heading toward the rocks" Kate explained casually, not at all suspicious. She was getting way to good at lying.

"The rocks? Why Would Shannon be going there?" Sayid questioned, in confusion. "Don't know" Kate replied with a shrug. "I told her it might be dangerous, but she said she'd be all right, so I just let her go" she added, honestly. Sayid didn't seem very relieved. "Did she say any thing else?" He questioned, the worry rising within him.

"Nope" Kate answered apologetically, shrugging once again. "All right, I'm going to go look for her. If you hear anything, would you let me know?" He questioned, hopefully. "Of course" Kate nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "Thank you" He replied appreciatively, and rushed off into the jungle.

"Did it work?" Claire questioned, coming up to Kate after Sayid had disappeared. A sly smile spread its way across Kate's face.

"like a charm"

Later...

Sawyer laid back at his tent, casually reading another one of the books from his stash. He'd run out of everything interesting. Now all he was left with was a bunch of cheesy little poetry books that were practically boring him to sleep. But hell, it gave him something to do. He was about half way through Lewis Carroll's "The Jabberwocky" when he felt a shadow fall over him.

He glanced up, but instantly regretted it. "What are you reading?" Jack questioned, an amused smirk across his face. "Why do you care?" Sawyer questioned, smartly. "Just curious. Looks like your running low" Jack noted in reply, glancing over at the two separate piles at Sawyer's feet. One, the pile of books he'd already red witch was about to fall over. While the pile of books he hadn't read was about four.

"Yeah, and?" Sawyer questioned, pretending as if he didn't care. "Well, I happened to come across a little piece of reading that might be a bit more interesting than 'The magical world of poetry" Jack explained, taking a glance at the book in Sawyers hand and trying not to laugh. Sawyer wanted to ignore him. Taking what ever book Jack had would mean he owned him something. And Sawyer did not want to be in that position.

But on the other hand, he was running low on reading material. And what ever Jack had was probably a lot better than the shit he had left. And if Jack ever did ask him a favor, he could always say no. "Alright, what have you got?" Sawyer agreed after a moment, closing the book in his hand and tossing it aside. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a pamphlet, and dropped it in Sawyer's lap.

Sawyer's eye brow's furrowed as he leaned forward and picked up the little pamphlet in confusion. "Enzyte, the once daily tablet to natural male inhanse-" Sawyer began to read the front page but caught on half way through. He shot Jack and angry look, and Jack only smiled in reply. Sawyer rose to his feet, balled up the pamphlet and threw it at Jacks face before storming away.

"What? I'm a doctor! I was giving you my professional opinion!" Jack called after him, trying hard not to laugh. "Yeah, well you can take your professional opinion and shove it up your ass" Sawyer suggested sarcastically, turning back to face him. "What ever you say, bob" Jack replied with a smirk, this time he couldn't hold the laughter in.

Sawyer wanted to be pissed, but he couldn't think of a smart come back. And so far Jack was doing a pretty good job. Who would have thought the doc had a sense of hummer. With in moments, to Jack's surprise, Sawyer was laughing as well. Charlie happened to be walking past, and caught sight of both Jack and Sawyer standing face to face as if they were about to fight. Only instead of shooting insults at each other, they were both laughing historically. Something was wrong with this picture.

"What the hell?" Charlie questioned out loud, stopping in front of the two. They both looked over quickly, and realizing what they'd been doing, stopped instantly as if the event never accrued. "Hey, Charlie. What's up?" Jack questioned, trying to act casual as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Umm...nothing. I was, I was looking for Claire" Charlie explained, thinking of a logical excuse to be starring at them. Although, he had been looking for Claire before he was side tracked by the oddest sighting in history. Doctor and redneck laughing in harmony.

"Oh. Yeah, I saw her just a little while ago" Jack explained, hiding a smile. Sawyer and him both knew very well that the girls were back at the caves preparing for their next big prank. They also knew that some where on the rocks was a completely naked Shannon. "Yeah, I think she was talking Aaron for a little walk, giving him something to look at other than sand and trees" Jack continued casually.

"Oh...well, where was she?" Charlie questioned, in confusion. Jack glanced at Sawyer, then back at Charlie without cracking a smile. "She was at the rocks" Jack explained, pointing in the direction where the beach ended and the bumpy rocks began. "Alright. Thanks" Charlie replied appreciatively.

"No problem" Jack assured, with an unusual grin. Charlie thought nothing of it as he turned and head towards the rocks. "You know doc, I never saw you as the conspicuous type" Sawyer explained, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah, well. I never saw you as the Enzyte-takeing type. But, there you are with the pamphlet" Jack replied smartly, keeping a straight face all the while. "Knock yourself out" He added, tossing the pamphlet over his shoulder as he walked away. It landed on Sawyer's lap once again, and moment's later Jack felt the balled up piece of paper hit the back of his head. He kept walking as if he hadn't even noticed.

Later...

Shannon was facing the waves, looking out at the ocean, or at least, pretending to. She thought that it was best that she kept her back to the direction that Sayid would most likely be coming from. That way she wouldn't see him coming, and she wouldn't have to see the look on his face. And, he would only be seeing part of her any ways.

She heard heard foot steps from a distance, and knew then that he was coming. She felt her whole body tension up, and tried her best to keep calm. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing any moment now he'd be able to spot her. She kept her arms over her breast, making sure that part was covered at least. It wasn't fair. Kate had her long dark hair to cover herself up. She only had a flimsy blond boob, that did nothing to cover anything except the back of her neck, witch at the moment was the least of her worries. More foot steps. He was getting closer. Her heart was pounding.

She heard the foot steps stop, after stumbling a little, and knew she'd been seen. She turned her head slowly, awaiting to see Sayids expression, but caught something very different instead. "Charlie!" She shrieked, scrambling to keep herself covered. He closed his eyes instantly. "What the hell are you doing out here!" She demanded, angrily.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for Claire!" Charlie tried to explained, turning his back to her in embarrassment. "Claire's at the caves you idiot! Why would she be out here?" Shannon exclaimed in aggravation. "I don't know! But they told me she was here" Charlie replied, an apologetic tone in his voice.

"Who told you?" Shannon questioned, her voice lowering slightly. "...Jack and Sawyer" Charlie explained, slightly confused as to why that would matter. "Those fuckers" Shannon muttered angrily, under her breath. Charlie was about to turn around, but remembered not to. "What's going on?" He questioned in confusion, hopping to find some answers.

Shannon sighed. "The girls dared me to come out here naked. Then they were supposed to send Sayid out looking for me" Shannon explained, in an aggravated tone. "Oh" Charlie nodded, keeping his back to her. Surprisingly, it made since. "You should leave. Sayid will probably be here soon, and I don't want him getting the wrong idea" Shannon added, casually, as if none of this bothered her.

"Right" Charlie nodded, pulling himself together. He'd taken about two steps forward when he heard a rustling from the trees. "What was that?" He questioned out loud, doing his best not to turn around. "Oh god" Shannon muttered, looking up in the same direction. It was coming. That thing was coming.

Instantly, the two began to run, paying no attention to anything around them. Although Shannon had a head start, Charlie moved past her in no time. It was a lot easier to run when your fully dressed. Soon, he couldn't see her at all. He was worried that she had fallen behind. He didn't want to leave her. He looked back, just for a split second, and realized Shannon wasn't as far away as he thought. But by then it was to late.  
She ran into him at full speed, knocking them both to the ground. For a moment it was black. Charlie had gotten the wind knocked out of him when his back hit the rocks, or when Shannon landed on his chest. Perhaps it was a combination of both. Either way, it took him a moment to regain his breath and open his eyes, witch landed directly on a pair of feet that stood about a yard away. 

Slowly, he looked up, along with Shannon, to see Sayid standing before them, eyes wide in shock. Shannon and him exchanged a glance for a moment, realizing how odd their situation must look. There she was, Sayid's girl friend, completely naked, laying on top of another man. This defiantly did not look good.

"Shit" Charlie muttered under his breath, knowing he would unavoidably get his ass kicked for this. "Well..."Shannon sighed, pulling herself up.  
"So much for him not getting the wrong idea"


	5. The Pornographic Soap Opera

Ponyboysgirl1: Well, I can assure you that this chapter will have a lot of Charlie and Claire involvement, but I can't exactly say that he won't get into much trouble. After all, this is Charlie were talking about. But I can assure you that what ever happens, it will definitely end well.

LostLorenzo: Hey, glad you liked the chapter! I thought it was pretty clever. I love Charlie too, witch is why I couldn't resist having so many chapters go by without his involvement. But I think the whole thing worked out pretty well. And I can't wait until your chapter comes up. I'm defiantly gonna keep my eye out for it.

Stark Wars  
The Live Pornographic Soap Opera

"Ten bucks say's they'll be making out when we get there" Kate predicted with a laugh as she lead the group of girls through the jungle. "Twenty bucks says their having sex" Sun corrected, pulling a twenty dollar bill out of her picket. "Fifty says she ran" Claire wagered against them both. "Your on" Kate confirmed, sarcastically.

The girls muffled their laughter as they moved through the trees. Impatiently waiting to see what they would find out on the rocks. It wasn't long before they made it to the edge of the jungle, and the rocks came into view. At first, they couldn't see anything. Just the rocks, and the ocean and sky beyond. Then, out of no where, Charlie came into view, being shoved to the ground by some unseen force. Moments later, Sayid came into view.

"What were you doing?" He questioned in a threatening voice, holding Charlie by the collar of his shirt. "Nothing!" Charlie insisted, in self defense. "I don't believe you" Sayid replied firmly, leaning in very close to his face. The girls all watched from the edge of the trees in confusion. "Sayid, please. Would you let him explain!" Shannon insisted, trying her best to keep her self covered in the awkward situation.

"Fine" Sayid agreed, Rising to his feet with a huff and letting Charlie's collar go, letting him fall on his back once again. "Go on, explain. Explain what you happened to be doing underneath my completely naked girl friend" Sayid demanded angrily, looking down at him threateningly. Charlie didn't know what to say, so he turned to Shannon for assistance.

"What?" Claire questioned, speaking up from the edge of the trees, and catching the three's attention. "Claire" Charlie muttered, surprised to see her there along with the rest of the girls on the island. It just kept getting worse. "I'm waiting" Sayid reminded impatiently.

"Look, Sayid. It was a dare, ok?" Shannon began, trying to explain. "What kind of dare?" He questioned, crossing his arms in disbelief. "The girls dared me to come out here naked and wait for you to show up" Shannon replied, growing more and more aggravated by the situation. "Oh, I see. And how dose he fit into play?" Sayid questioned, shooting a threatening glance down at Charlie, who remained on the ground.

"I don't know. He just showed up" Shannon replied, shooting Charlie an aggravated look as well. "Oh, so this is my fault?" Charlie questioned defensively. "I didn't say that" Shannon corrected with a sigh, trying to keep herself calm. "Alright, so Charlie showed up. Then what?" Sayid questioned, not letting anyone get off subject until he had all the answer's.

"I told him to leave, and he was about to, but then...we heard something in the jungle. We thought it was the monster thing so we started running" She explained, making it sound so entirely casual. "Oh, I see. Then what? You tripped and just happened to land on him, right?" Sayid questioned sarcastically, shooting her an accusing look. "Yeah, pretty much" Shannon replied with a shrug.

"I can't believe you would do this" Sayid muttered underneath his breath, not believe a word she had said. "Sayid-" Shannon tried to contenuie, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Don't" He replied, pushing it away. Shannon looked hurt, and he knew it. He just didn't care. After a moment, he turned from her and began to walk away.

"Sayid" She called, wanting to run after him. But she couldn't get very far without her cloths. He was headed for the beach, so if she followed him pretty much every one would see her naked. But as she watched him walk away, knowing it was all just a big mistake, she knew she had to make it right. She couldn't just let him leave, not like this. So she took a deep breath, conjured up all the courage she hand, and chased after him.

Charlie sighed out loud, hopping to god that it was all over. Claire wasn't the jealous type, at least, he didn't think she was. She was rational. She would understand. But when he turned to look at her once again, her expression said something quit different. She had her arms crossed, starring back at him in disappointment.

"Claire-" He began, pushing himself up and trying to explain. But she wouldn't allow it. She turned on him as well, and slowly walked away. Charlie stayed in place, knowing there was nothing he could say. He already tried to explain, and if she didn't believe him then, chances are she never would. He had no choice but to stay where he was. The last thing he waited to do was make things worse.

"Its ok, Charlie. She'll understand...eventually" Kate explained after Claire had disappeared, walking to his side and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Get away from me" He insisted coldly, knocking her hand away. Kate looked at him in surprise, wondering why he was taking it out on her. "This is all your fault. If it wasn't for your stupid revenge, I wouldn't even be here" He explained, his voice shaking with anger.

Kate didn't know what to say. But before she even had the chance, Charlie had already turned around and began to walk off as well. Kate stood there silently for a moment, feeling the guilt rush over her. She glanced back at the group of girls who had followed her, but they had already began to head back to the caves, leaving her alone with her guilt.

At the beach...

Sawyer had began to dose off, laying back in his beach chair with the cheesy poetry book open and laid over his face to block the sun. He was almost out completely when the sound of Shannon's voice yelling across the beach shook him back awake. He sat up, letting the book fall from his face and onto his lap, getting an eye full of a completely naked Shannon as she marched pass.

"Holly sh-" He began, but was cut off. "Shove it" Shannon replied, inturupting casualy as she walked past, fallow Sayid across the beach wearing nothing at all. "Sayid, please stop" She begged, her legs getting very tired from following him all this way. "No, you stop. I don't want to hear any more" Sayid replied, turning to face her.

"Please, just let me explain. This is all a big mistake" Shannon insisted, taking a few steps towards him. "Stop" Sayid insisted firmly, looking her dead in the eye. "I don't want to hear it" He confirmed, and began to walk away again. Shannon sighed. She couldn't walk any further. She was about to collapse.

"What happened?" Sawyer questioned, and amused grin across his face. At that moment, Shannon remembered Charlie telling her It was Sawyer and Jack who told him Claire was there. She turned to him with a threatening leer. "This is your fault you bastard" She explained accusingly.

"My fault? What did I do!" Sawyer questioned defensively. "You and Jack told Charlie that Claire was at the rocks! Because of you Charlie saw me naked!" Shannon exclaimed angrily. "He ain't the only one" Sawyer noted with a smirk. "If I wasn't naked, I'd strangle you" Shannon replied threateningly.

"Then I suppose its a good thing your naked, now, isn't it?" Sawyer questioned smartly, finding the whole ordeal very amusing. "Yeah, well, thanks to you Sayid may never speak to me again" Shannon explained. "Why? Because the little runt caught you leafless?" Sawyer questioned sarcastically.

"No, because he saw me 'leafless' on top of him!" Shannon exclaimed angrily. Sawyer raised an eye brow. "Ohh, I see. You must have a thing for Europeans" Sawyer noted, teasingly. "I tripped" Shannon replied, defensively. "Oh course you did. You just tripped, slipped, fell on his-"

"Don't" Shannon interrupted, knowing exactly how he planned to finish that sentence. Sawyer grinned in amusement nonetheless. "Why did you send him out there, any way? Wasn't it bad enough that one person had to see me naked?" Shannon questioned angrily, getting a little to frustrated with the whole thing.

"Well, you the one who decided to run across the beach butt naked, you tell me" Sawyer replied smartly. Shannon rolled her eyes and walked away. Sawyer continued to grin in amusement. This was all turning out to be very entertaining. Who needs books when you've got a live pornographic soap opera playing right before your eyes.

At the caves...

Claire pushed through the trees with her arms crossed. She was on the verge of crying, fighting back tears as she walked around the various camp fires that had been put out hours ago. She couldn't keep walking, and she couldn't keep holding it in. So she plopped down on the nearest rock, buried her head in her hands, and let it all out.

She didn't understand how it could have happened. What was Charlie doing there to begin with? What could he have possibly been looking for on those damn rocks? The only reason any of the castaways ever went out there was to make out. Maybe that was why. After all, Shannon is a beautiful women. Tall, blonde, great figure. The kind of girl every guy dreams about. And she'd never given birth to a child either. She was completely unattached. And completely available. Not to mention completely naked. Who would blame him?

"Claire?"

Claire lifted her head to see Jack standing over her. Great, all she needed was an audience. "What's wrong?" He questioned, taking a seat on the rock beside her. Claire wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She was embarrassed for crying. It wasn't worth it. "You know the dare we gave Shannon?" Claire began, her voice raw from crying.

Jack nodded, indicating for her to continue. "Well, me and the girls went there to see how it all turned out. And...Charlie was there" Claire explained, softly, avoiding eye contact. "Ohhh." Jack nodded understandingly, a grin sweeping across his face. "You knew about that?" Claire questioned, shooting him an accusing look.

"Yeah. I was the one who sent him out there. He was looking for you" Jack explained with a smile, trying not to laugh. Claire on the other hand, was not at all amused. "Why would you do that?" She questioned, angrily. "It was just a joke, Claire. Why, what happened?" Jack questioned, assuming that because Claire was taking it all so seriously, it was probably a lot worse than it looked.

"Nothing" she replied in aggravation, rising to her feet. "Are you sure?" Jack called after her, but she didn't reply. She simply kept walking, heading back the way she came. Jack sighed and looked down at his feet. Feeling a pitch of guilt hit him hard. This was getting way to messy. He should have known better than to get himself tangled up in it. He should have just laughed it off and left it alone. But no, he had to interfere. He always had to interfere.

He looked up to see Sayid walk into the caves, an angry expression on his face. Jack watched as Sayid stormed past the group without a word and disappeared into his tent. A few minutes later, Shannon appeared, coming in the same way Sayid had come, with a similar expression on her face.

"Shannon-" Jack began, hopping he could get in an apology. "Fuck you" Shannon replied, coldly, walking straight past him to Sayid's tent and disappearing behind the cloth hung over the opening that was used as a door. Jack sighed and looked down at his feet once again for a moment before rising back to his feet and heading towards the beach. No apologies here.

Sayid looked up as he watched Shannon pushe her way through the thin white sheet witch served as a door to his cave. "Shannon, I barely recognized you with cloths on" Sayid explained smartly, watching as she walked towards him, now dressed in a pair of cut off shorts and a flimsy tank top.

"Let me explain" Shannon insisted, standing over him with her arms crossed over her chest. I thought I made myself clear" Sayid sighed in annoyance. "You made yourself clear, Sayid. Now its my turn. Let me explain" Shannon demanded once again, showing no signs of backing down. She had him cornered and she knew it. He had no other choice.

"Fine. Go ahead" He permitted with a sigh, not really looking forward to hearing what she had to say. "It was an accident. I swear it was. I would never touch Charlie" Shannon began, being as persistent as possible. "Oh? and why's that?" Sayid questioned, looking up at her skeptically.

"One, because he's not my type. Yeah, sure, I might have used him once or twice to piss off boone, but that was it. Two, Claire is completely in love with him she's just to stubborn to admit it, and he's obsessed with her too, so why would I get in the way?" She continued, watching him closely. He was listening, but he wasn't any where near convinced.

"And three, because I love you"

That caught his attention. He looked up at her in surprise, furrowing his eye brows slightly. "I love you" She repeated, kneeling down in front of him. "I would never do anything to hurt you. Please, believe me" She beggared, taking his hands in hers. Sayid sighed, and looked her straight in the eye. "I believe you" He assured, smiling slightly as he held her hand.

"Oh thank god" Shannon sighed in relief. "Do you forgive me?" She questioned hopefully, giving him an innocent smile. "Perhaps..." He replied, a suggestive tone in his voice. Shannon eyed him curiously. "You said you love me, right?" Sayid questioned, a conspicuous grin on his face.

"...Yeah" Shannon nodded, not quite catching on. "Well then, prove it" Sayid suggested, leaning back agents the wall of his cave. Shannon stared back in confusion "...how?" She questioned, still not getting it. Sayid raised his eye brows suggestively, a smirk across his face. Shannon was silent for a moment.

"Oh!" She exclaimed after a while, the light bulb in her head finally going off. Sayid couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry. Blonde moment" Shannon explained apologetically, shrugging in embarrassment. Sayid just smiled and pulled her onto his lap, resting his head on her shoulder. "I love you" He muttered, the smile remaining on his face as he pulled his arms around her.

"You better" She confirmed playfully, making him laugh once again. "Whys that?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side. "Because, I chased you through a crowed beach naked" Shannon replied, sarcastically. They both laughed on that one. Slowly, the laughter faded into silence as he rest his forehead against hers and gently closed his eyes.

"Truth or dare?" Shannon whispered, closing her eyes as well. Sayid thought for a moment. "Dare" He replied, trying not to laugh. Shannon smiled. "I dare you to kiss me" She instructed, playfully, holding back a laugh as well. "And if I refuse?" he questioned smartly, pulling his arms around her waist a little bit tighter.

"Well, then I suppose you'd have to receive the punishment" Shannon answered in reply. A suggestive grin worked it's way across his face. "Go on" He insisted playfully, making her laugh once again. "Stop fucking around and kiss me already!" Shannon insisted, opening her eyes in aggravation. "Fine, if you insist" Sayid sighed playfully before closing his eyes again and leaning in to kiss her.

Back on the beach...

Charlie sat on one of the longs that sat laid around a burnt-out camp fire, mindlessly starring into the ashes. He'd been sitting the same way for about an hour, completely silent in his thought. Kate watched him guilefully from her tent, trying to decide rather or not she should go talk to him. After watching him sit completely still in dead silence for over an hour she decided talking to him would probably be a good idea.

She walked over and sat down beside him on the long, not quite sure what to say. He didn't look up or acknowledge her presence in any way. He just kept starring at the fire. "Charlie..." she began, laying her hand on his shoulder. He still didn't move. "I never meant for any of this to happen" Kate explained, apologetically, continuing rather he acknowledged her or not.

"I know" Charlie spoke up after a moment, turning to face her. "Its not your fault" He assured, a hint of an apology in his eyes. Kate accepted it, although she didn't deserve an apology. Rather she meant it to happen, it was her fault. They both knew it. But there was really nothing either of them could do about it.

"I'm so sorry" She apologized bluntly, trying her best to comfort him. She could tell it wasn't working, but he tried to fool her all the same. "Its all right" He assured, forcing a smile onto his face. It was a weak attempt, but an attempt nonetheless. Kate smiled back, and neither of them had anything more to say.

A shadow fell in front of them, and the two looked up to see Claire standing before them. Kate stood up instinctively, knowing it would be best to let them talk alone. "Claire, I am so sorry" Charlie explained apologetically, looking up at her with misty eyes. "Its ok, Charlie. You don't have to explain" Claire assured nervously, taking a seat beside him.

Charlie looked over at her in confusion. "Jack told me he sent you out there looking for me. It wasn't your fault" She explained, apologetically. Charlie nodded, and slowly, a smile worked its way onto her face. "So...dose that mean you forgive me?" Claire questioned after a moment, looking at him hopefully. "Forgive you? For what? You didn't do anything wrong" Charlie assured, furrowing his eye brows in confusion.

"I accused you of doing something you didn't do" Claire explained, guilefully, looking at her hands in her lap. "You were upset. Its reasonable. Anyone would be" Charlie explained understandingly, taking hold of one of her hands. Claire looked up at him and smiled slowly, feeling a little relieved.

"I'm just happy your not mad at me" he continued, smiling as well. Claire blushed, embarrassed by the complement, not to mention the fact that he was holding her hand. "I don't think I could have lived with that" He added softly, looking down slightly. "Well, You don't have to" she assured, her smile growing wider. He nodded in agreement, looking up at her once again. The two looked at each other, both smiling uncontrollably and holding hands. It was the perfect moment. To perfect to pass up.

Slowly, nervously, Charlie closed his eyes and leaned in. Though surprised at first, Claire kissed him back, and for a moment, everything else disappeared. That moment came crashing down instantly when their wonderful first kiss was interrupted by a smug southern drawl. "Well, seems like you two made up just fine" Sawyer noted, standing over the two with an amused grin.

Charlie glanced up at him an annoyance and let out a disappointed sigh. Claire was blushing from embarrassment. "To bad. I was hopping she'd finally get rid of your sorry ass and move onto someone better. Myself for example" Sawyer continued sarcastically, flashing Claire a suggestive smirk.

"Yeah, well, keep dreaming" Charlie muttered sarcastically, scooting a little closer to Claire and pulling his arm around her waist. "Enjoy it while you can, short stop. She'll come to her senses sooner or later. Then she'll be all over me" Sawyer replied teasingly, flashing Claire a grin once again. Claire buried her face in Charlie's shoulder, covering herself in embarrassment.

"We'll see" Charlie replied, looking up at him proudly. "Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you this confident" Sawyer noted, teasingly, crossing his arms over his chest. "The boy's got some balls after all"

"Yes...I suppose so" Charlie nodded, wondering when the ass whole would give up and leave. "Well, you better hold onto them. Because when I still your girl, they'll be all you have left" Sawyer teased playfully. "Wanna bet?" Charlie challenged, raising an eye brow. Claire lifted her head, shooting a look at Charlie in surprise.

"Your on" Sawyer agreed, and shook his head before walking away. "Your betting on me?" Claire questioned, raising an eye brow after Sawyer disappeared. "It go him to leave, didn't it?" Charlie replied, sarcastically. "But still...you betted on me" Claire repeated in mild disbelief. "Nothing to worry about. Its a bet that I know I'll win...right?" Charlie assured, though it came out as more of a questioned.

"Of course" Claire confirmed, smiling at him reassuringly. "Good" He nodded, the smile returning to his face. For a moment he was silent, starring deep into her big blue eyes admiringly, making her blush once again. "What?" Claire questioned bashfully, feeling a little uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her.

"Nothing. Just thinking...since I am betting a lot on you, I should probably get a little insurance" He explained, a playfully grin crossing his face. Claire couldn't help but laugh. But it didn't last long. As soon as he leaned in, kissing her once again, any sign of laughter stopped. It was a great kiss, Just as good as the first. Only this time, there were no interruptions.

And that's the end of this chapter. I think it was my best yet! It looks like every thing has fallen into place. But Claire still hasn't done her dare. So don't worry, there's still plenty more mischief to happen. Also, as I'm sure you all noticed, the scenes are getting a little more romantic. So Just as a warning, their might be some sexual activity coming up in the next chapters. I've never completed a sex scene before, but I think I'm going to try in this fic, so theres something to look forward to. Well, I hope you enjoyed it so far. TTFN!


	6. A Kiss For Every Page

HeKateTriva: Hey, I didn't get to you in chapter five cause you reviewed for chapter four as soon as I posted it. Thanks for letting me know about the whole "blonde boob" mistake, witch defiantly was a mistake. But its funny, so I'm gonna leave it and see if anyone else notices. But I'm glad you liked the whole Jack and Sawyer thing. I saw the Enzyte commercial the other night when I was trying to go to sleep and the idea just popped into my head. So I got out of bed at four in the morning and typed it up. Schools coming up soon, so I won't be able to do that much any more. I'm enjoying the luxury while I still can. But any ways, glad you liked the chapter. And you'll be happy to know that Claire's dare will be played out in this chapter. And it has a very interesting out come. But I'll stop wasting your time now so you can go read it and find out for yourself. Enjoy: D

Ponyboysgirl1: Well, you'll be glad to know that this chapter will be all about Charlie and Claire. I finally thought of an idea for her dare, witch I'm very happy about. And I think you will be too. I'm not going to give to much away here though. You'll just have to read and find out for yourself.

Stark Wars

A Kiss For Every Page

Claire had been looking for him all day. She'd woken up on the beach with Aaron in his crib, but no Charlie in sight. She asked around the entire beach but no one had seen him. She headed to the caves and asked around there as well, but still, no Charlie sightings. Claire didn't know rather he was just needing some time to think after their first too kisses, or if the girls were just messing with her because they knew they had a hidden agenda.

Yesterday Claire had received her dare. All the girls found it very amusing. All except her. To her disappointment, Kate didn't put nearly as much thought into it as she had done with Shannon's. Her dare was just plain and simple. Sleep with Charlie.

At first Claire had refused. She didn't want her and Charlie's first night to have anything to do with a stupid game. And with their relationship starting out so slow, she wasn't sure is she could handle sleeping with him at all. The urge was there. There was no denying it. But Claire knew that in order for them to work out, they would have to take it slow.

But later that night, after the girls night out was over and Claire marched back to the beach. She found Charlie playing with Aaron like the perfect father, making him laugh insanely with such ease. They'd had a great talk, no different then usual. He could make her laugh just as easily, not to mention blush. And man did that boy know how to kiss!

Deep back in the jealous section of her mind, Claire had wanted to know just how many girls he had kissed in the past. After all, talent can only take you so far. What Charlie pulled when he kissed was skill, the kind you can only gain from experience. But she decided to let it go. Asking him might lead to an argument. And that was a chance she wasn't willing to take.

But the conversation was amazing. She couldn't believe how he could talk about relationship things so open and casually. Most guys close up and give stupid yes or no answers. Either that or get really defensive and start an argument just to avoid talking about it. But Charlie was different. Charlie was perfect.

But the real bomb, the thing that could have killed her was when they went to sleep. They'd been sleeping pretty close for some time now. First it was about a foot or so apart, then side by side. But last night, Charlie pulled his arms around her, resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating in her ear all night long. Feeling his arms squeeze her in his sleep. Feeling his breath through her hair. Hell, even the way he smelled drove her mad!

And all night long, she couldn't get the thought of sex out of her head. It wasn't a big surprise. After all, they'd been stuck on the island for a long time. And she hadn't had any 'action' in at least six months before that. So, it was no surprise that she would have these kind of feelings. If anything, she was surpassed she hadn't had them before.

Sure, the idea crossed her mind every now and then. But she all ways kept them tamed. They never got as out of control as they did last night. She couldn't even sleep thinking about it. Everything inside her was just screaming for him. A part of her was actually relieved when she woke up and found him gone. If she would have woken up in his arms and saw that adorable little grin on his face, or that intense look in his eyes, or heard the sound of his voice...god knows what would have happened.

As she left the caves and continued into the jungle in search of the man she'd spent all night fantasizing about, she began to wonder exactly why she was looking for him. She tried to convince herself that she was worried. That the jungle was a dangerous place to be alone in, and she wanted to make sure he was all right. But in the back of her mind, she knew that wasn't it. She had a hidden agenda, and there was no use denying it.

So here she was, aimlessly flocking through a jungle of misery in search a man who she had an undeniable urge to jump on every time she saw him. She'd grown a long way from the shy innocent Claire who had shot down his offer at friendship simply because she was worried it might not end well. Then again, when someone risked their life to save your baby, and quite literally risks their neck to save you, your learn to trust them pretty fast. But, trust or no trust, lust or no lust, it didn't make her situation any better.

There was a loud crack over head, and to Claire's dismay, as soon as she looked up towards the chunk of gray sky she could see floating above the tree tops, the rain came pouring down. She dropped her head and sighed, letting the water fall down around her. Well, that's what I get for being optimist, Claire thought, as she trudged through the dirt and leaves that was quickly turning to a muddy mess.

Luckily for her, she had worn her chucks, instead of the flimsy pair of sandals she usually wore. With those flat little pieces of rubber she'd be shit out of luck in no time. And trying to fight your way through a puddle of mud was hard enough with a pair of chuck tailors, there was no way she could pull it off bare foot.

At that moment, Claire stepped into a very deep puddle and was forced to shift her weight to and grab hold of a tree branch to keep from falling. This only sent her left foot in deeper. She knew her shoe was stuck, but that didn't stop her from attempting to pull it out. She lost her balance at the movement of her leg, clinging tightly to the tree branch, witch was now the only thing keeping her from falling.

Apparently today, luck was not on her side. For at that moment, the branch decided to snap under the weight of her arms, sending her down into the puddle. She landed flat on her butt, the mud splashing up onto her bare legs and up the side of her arms. She gave a yell in aggravation, and brought her clinch fist down, sending another stream of mud up witch hit her face.

Laughter brought her head up abruptly. She spotted Charlie a few feet away, leaning back against a tree. He was laughing at her. She knew with the way she looked, sitting in a puddle of mud, arms crossed, hair plastered to her head, a pout on her face, but still. He was laughing at her.

"Its not funny" Claire muttered childishly, shivering from the cold air and the icy mud-water that was covering most of her body along with the gently pouring rain. "I know" Charlie replied with a sympathetic smile, trying not to laugh. Claire continued to scowl until he offered her his hand. Before Claire could prepare herself for the jerk at her arms, she was propelled onto her feet.

The sudden movement, not to mention the fact that her feet had been pulled out of her shoes and landed on a slippery, muddy, wet surface, she stumbled, garbing onto Charlie's shoulders to keep herself from making another fall. He caught her in his arms, holding onto her to make sure she didn't fall. Their faces were inches apart, and the look in his eyes was irresistible.

Claire leaned up to kiss him, but was surprised when she heard him laugh. "What?" She questioned defensively, shooting him an offended look. "You've got mud-jouice on your lip, luv." Charlie explained with an amused grin. Claire scowled at him, not at all amused. "Come on, there's a water fall close by. We can get you cleaned up" He suggested, pulling his arm around his shoulder.

Claire couldn't believe herself. Something as simple as the weight of his arm on her shoulder sparked those uncontrollable feelings all over again. Every thing about him had become a turn on. The smile on his face, the twinkle in his eye. And even through the murky rain and the swampy stench of the mud all around them, she could still smell him. This was getting way out of hand. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it hidden. But she had no choice but to try.

At the beach...

The rain was steadily pouring down. Kate rushed through the damp sand, looking for the nearest shelter. The wind was blowing rain in her face, making it hard to navigate where she was going. She stumbled over a burnt out camp fire and tumbled into a near by tent post, warping her arms around it to keep from falling entirely.

"Well, well, well" She heard Sawyers cocky southern voice began, and unavoidably looked up to see him laying under the shelter of his tent, completely dry, smirking up at her like the ass whole he was. "Great" Kate muttered in annoyance, pushing herself off the post and brushing the drenched curls that had fallen from her pony tail out of her face.

"What's the matter freckles? Caves to far?" Sawyer questioned teasingly, laying his hands behind his head. "No" Kate replied moodily, not on the mood for his bad jokes. "You sure? Cause your welcome to camp out with me until the rain dies down" He offered, a hint of suggestion in his voice. "Not thank you" Kate snapped, smartly, shooting him down as usual.

"Suit yourself" He sighed, with a shrug. Kate turned and began to walk away when she heard his voice again. "Oh, freckles" He called tormentingly, forcing her to turn around. "What?" She snapped, hand on her hip as she turned to him. "If your gonna run around in the rain, you might not want to wear white" He noted, teasingly, looking down at her chest with a grin.

Kate looked down to see her white tank top clinging to her skin, made practically invisible by the rain. She sighed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest, hopping to do some good in covering herself. "No need to cover up, freckles. I've seen it all" He reminded teasingly, the grin growing on his face.

"Shut up" Kate spat back, moodily. "Well, aren't we prissy today?" Sawyer noted sarcastically, taking the opportunity to look her up in down. "Sawyer, please. I'm really not in the mood" She explained with a sigh. "Oh, really? Cause your nipples are saying other wise" he noted, teasingly, eyeing her chest once again. That was it. Kate turned and began to walk away.

"Hold on, freckles. Geeze, I'm just fucking with you" he called after her, making a pathetic attempt at an apology. "Well, its not funny" She assured, turning back around nonetheless. "Well, her. Have a nice, dry, black shirt, on me" He offered, holding out a black, folded t shirt. Kate crossed her arms once again and raised an eye brow skeptically. "Take it, please. Consider it a peace offering" He insisted.

Kate shrugged, seeing no harm in taking the shirt. After all, what could he possibly do. And, since she was soaking wet, and the shirt she was currently wearing was doing nothing at all in the conservative department, and he had already seen her topless any ways, she pulled it off right then and there and let it drop to the sand.

Sawyer watched her casually as she walked towards him, as if it didn't phase him one bit. She leaned forward and reached for the shirt. Playfully, Sawyer pulled it out of the way. Kate shoot him an annoyed look and reached for it once again. He pulled it back farther this time, causing her to lose her balance when she reached for it and stumbled forward, landing in a straddle position on his lap.

"You know, freckles, I'm finding it hard to believe that was an accident" He noted teasingly, talking directly to her chest before lifting his eyes to meet hers. "Fuck you" Kate spat back angrily, grabbing the shirt from his hand in one violent snatch and pushing herself to her feet. She turned away from him, pulling it on as she walked out of his tent.

"Come on, freckles. You can't leave me out here alone in this mess! I might drowned!" He called after her, hopping he could succeed in turning her around one more time. "Good!" Kate yelled back, not turning her head for a second. Sawyer watched in disappointment as her figure disappeared into the rain and sighed. "What a bitch"

At the waterfall...

The rain had died down, and was now a light drizzle, mostly just what was left over from the ceiling of trees over their head. Charlie sat on one of the many large rocks that surrounded the waterfall, doing his best to keep his eyes off of Claire. She was underneath water fall, cleaning herself up. He couldn't believe it. Even on they way there, when she was a complete mess, she still looked beautiful. He had to keep his back to her, knowing that if he faced her for to long he wouldn't be able to keep from starring.

Every once and a while, the curiosity got to strong, and he'd glance over his shoulder. It would only last for a split second. He'd catch a quick glimpse and then look back, feeling guilty for ever turning around in the first place. She was beautiful. To beautiful. He didn't deserve to look at her, even when she was fully clothed. She was way out of his league, and the little voice in the back of his head would not let that little fact go.

He couldn't keep looking back there. He was beginning to feel really bad. Claire trusted him with the life of her son, not to mention her own. But if she couldn't trust him not to look while she was trying to get clean, then their was no hope for them at all. He had to be strong. Focus on something else. Anything else.

That's when he remembered the little note pad that he'd been keeping in the pocket of his hoodie. Every once and a while, when he got really board and Claire was busy doing something with the girls or with Aaron, he would write. Not anything profound, and defiantly not anything worth going on paper. Just what ever nonsense popped into his head. And in Charlie's case, there was a lot of nonsense to go around.

He pulled out the little not pad and the pen attached and began scribbling out lyrics to a song from Drive Shafts first cd. It wasn't a big hit, and they never played it in front of the crowed. Liam had refereed to it as a filler, something to take up space on the cd. But Charlie had written it himself, and he had always been fond of it. Plush, it was the only one Liam actually let him sing on.

Time passed by quickly, and Charlie had succeed in keeping himself occupied. That was until he felt Claire's arm around his shoulder. "Hey" She spoke up, her mouth falling very close to his ear. The sound startled him. Claire watched him jump around to face her in one quick motion, quickly shoving the notebook he'd been holding into his hoodie.

He Kept his eyes on her face, hard as it was. He could tell simply by the way she brushed against him that she wasn't wearing much. The mental image along was enough to drive him mad. But Claire didn't care one bit. She pulled her arms around his shoulder's and kissed him on the cheek as if she wasn't aware that when a pretty, half naked girl touches a man even in the slightest manor it may cause problems. Or maybe she did know. That thought only made things worse.

"Give me your jacket" She instructed, a playful smile on her face as she knelt behind him, leaning over his shoulder. "Why?" He questioned, tilting his head to look at her in confusion. "Because, my cloths are all soaked and muddy, and I'm not about to prance around the jungle in my underwear" Claire replied, straightforwardly. There's another mental image.

"Why not?" He questioned teasingly, feeling himself relax a little under the weight of her arms, letting his head lull back so that it rested on her shoulder. "Because, I'm not Shannon" Claire confirmed sarcastically, giving them both an opportunity to laugh. "So can I have your hoodie or not?" She questioned, persistently, flashing him a very convincing smile.

"Of course" He assured, grinning up at her in a slightly childlike way as he leaned back against her shoulder. Claire let her hand glide down to where the zipper laid a few inches bellow his neck and slowly pulled it down, watching his expression change from a playfully smile to something a little more alarmed, though he tried to hide it.

The look on his face grew more dramatic as the zipper neared its end, where the slightly oversized coat rested on his lap. By now he could tell that Claire knew exactly what she was doing. She was messing with him, and doing a damn good job at that. It caught him by surprise at first. Claire had always had an innocent quality. Not a virginal type of innocence, after all, when he meat her she was eight months pregnant so the thought of her being a virgin was pretty much out of the question. Unless of course little Aaron was immaculate, but that notion was highly doubtful.

Claire finished unzipping his hoodie, and pulled it off his shoulders. He let it fall off his arms, and shifted so that she could pull it off the rest of the way. After succeeding in getting the thing off, Claire stood, letting Charlie fall onto his back with a light thud, laughing in amusement as she bulled the hoodie out from under him and pulled it on.

"What was that for?" He questioned, looking up at her from his spot on the rock, where he continued to lay on his back. "Well, my ass has been falling all over this jungle. Thought you should be the one to fall for a change" Claire explained with a playful smile as she zipped up the hoodie and shoved her hands into the pockets.

It felt so warm. The cloth was a little heavy, but that only added to the effect. It was big on her. Hell, it was big on him. But it barely reached her thighs, covering most of her butt, as long as she was standing up straight. Other than the fact that it was extremely revealing, it was very comfortable. And besides, it smelled just like Charlie.

At that moment, she noticed the little notebook Charlie had been holding before. It rested on his stomach, both hands laying over it in what seemed like an attempt to cover it up. "What's that?" Claire questioned, tilting her head to one side curiously. "What's what?" Charlie questioned in reply, a confused look crossing his face.

"The notebook, in your hand" Claire explained, giving a little indicating nod. Charlie looked down at his stomach, remembering it was there. He had forgotten all about it while watching Claire shift around inside the lose material of his coat, completely unaware that her movement had him hypnotized.

"Oh" He muttered, struggling to sit up. "Its just a note book" He replied with a shrug, trying to act casual. He was hiding something, Claire could tell. If there was a prize for world's worst liar, Charlie would most definitely have it. And what ever he was hiding, she was going to find out. "Did you write in it?" She questioned, raising an eye brow as she took a few steps forward.

"No" He replied with another shrug, sliding it off his lap and laying it flat on the rock, then pressing his hand on top of it to assure that it wouldn't be pulled away. Claire's eye brow hiked up another inch, shooting him a skeptic look. "Well, not really. Just some pointless scribbling. A few lyrics..." He explained, doing his best to hide his embarrassment.

"New lyrics?" She questioned, a perk of interest lighting up her face. Maybe that's what he was so nervous about. Maybe he'd been writhing about her. "Nope. Old ones" He assured, putting that little spark of a theory out quick. Claire's expression dropped slightly, a little disappointed. It only lasted a second. "Can I see?" She questioned, brightening up once again. Bringing one of her big sparkling smiles to her face. The one he couldn't say no to.

He really couldn't. Without thinking he let his hand slip off the book. He didn't snap out of it until Claire leaned over him, reach out to pick it up off the rock. "Not so fast, luv" He noted, laying his hand on top of hers as she grabbed hold of the book. Claire's eyes meet his in surprise. "There's a catch" He explained, a suggestive grin working its way across his face.

"A catch?" Claire questioned with one eye brow raised. "Mh,hm" He nodded in confirmation, prying the little notebook out of her fingers. "Alright, what's the catch?" she questioned, straightening up once again and crossing her arms over her chest. The grin on his face doubled in size, spreading almost from ear to ear, making her worry even more.

"A kiss for every page" He explained, looking up at her with a sneaky, taunting smirk. Claire scowled back in response. "Excuse me?" She questioned, eyeing him in disbelief. "You heard me" He replied casually, leaning back on his elbows and looking up at her in his with an overly infuriating smile.

at the caves...

"Have you seen Kate?" Sawyer questioned, walking up to where Jack stood in front of his cave, moving things around. "Why, what did she do?" Jack questioned, a hint of a laugh in his voice. "Have you seen her or not?" Sawyer demanded insistently. "I don't know. What did she do?" Jack replied tormentingly, knowing full well that he was pissing Sawyer off.

"Look, doc. I ain't in the mood. Now tell me where she is" Sawyer insisted, raising his voice slightly and adding a hint of a threat. Jack just smiled. "Come on, Sawyer. Where's your since of humor?" He questioned, a mocking grin across his face. "It died" Sawyer snapped in reply. "The bitch killed it"

"Wow. She must have really pissed you off" Jack noted, trying not to laugh. "Yeah" Sawyer nodded, anger rumbling in his voice. "If your so mad at her, then why are you looking for her?" Jack questioned curiously, leaning back against one of the rocks on the wall of his cave. "Pay back" Sawyer explained bluntly.

Jack nodded, understanding. As much as he hated to admit it, being the voice of reason, the whole little game that him and his fellow castaways had invented was turning out to be quite entertaining. Sure, it took a few bad terms, but it all seemed to be working out very well. No need to throw in the towel just yet. "Can I help?"

end of chapter

Ok, that's the end of this chapter. I know, I said the sex scene would be finished, and it will. Its is just talking a long time to write, so It will probably last a few chapters. But I will finish it. Promise! But I hope you like what I've done with it so far. Well, let me know.


	7. Contradiction

Ponyboysgirl1: Hey, glad you liked the idea so far. And I can assure you that there is a LOT of Charlie and Claire in the next chapter. Enjoy!

Lostlorezno: I know, they chapters are coming up past. I've enjoyed writing them a lot, and so far I haven't had much writers block, so that's probably why. Lets hope it stays that way. I have heard about the writers being sued, and I've also heard that a female on the show is going to die, though from white I've read, Claire's name was never mention. I really hope its not her, although as much as I hate to admit it, the idea dose sound interesting. But nonetheless, I would be royally pissed if they killed Claire off. So far, I'm hopping its Kate, although, since she's a main character, that's a bit unlikely. My theory is that it will be one of the new female joining the cast. But there's no way to really tell. I just hope its not Claire. But, back to the fic. I was a little nervous about putting out a sexual fic because I've never written one before. But sadly, that's usually the kind of fics I read, and I'm hopping to put many more out. If the Charlie and Claire action goes well, I might put in a few other pairings. And I do plan to give Sun a dare in one of the later chapters. Since Jin's her husband, logic would put them together. But who knows? Nothing wrong with switching things up a bit. Especially in a fic where one of the chapters is refereed to as a "pornographic soap opera" witch is what this whole thing had turned out to be. If I could, I would put that as the title. And although JS standing for Jack and Sawyer would be very amusing, I don't think I'm ready to take that kind of leap just yet. Well, this is getting way to long, so I'm going to wrap it up. Enjoy!

Stark Wars

Contradiction

Part of her wanted to smack him for being so cocky. But another, more demanding part wanted to jump on him for being so damn hot about it. She split the difference and went with the side of reason, sighing lightly and agreeing to his terms in an adult-like fashion. "Your gonna pay for this, Charlie Pace" She confirmed, giving him an annoyed glare as she stood before him.

"I sincerely hope so" He replied playfully as he rose to his feet, standing less than and inch away from her. When he spoke, he leaned in, so that his nose bumped with hers. It was adorable and aggravating all at once. Then again, that's pretty much Charlie all together. Claire denied it. Pretending that the little jester had no effect on her what so ever. Acting as if it didn't make her cheeks red, or her stomach quiver, or her knees shake. But Charlie could tell, no matter how calm her expression remained.

"Well? I'm waiting" He muttered after a moment, speaking in a low, husky tone. The urge to smack him rose once more. But instead, Claire followed the higher path, and leaned forward, gently pressing her lips against his. High, was defiantly the right word. She could feel it rush trough her as soon as her lips meet his.

It wasn't what she expected. With all the innuendo and suggestive hits, Claire had expected passion. Raw, untamed heat. But as usual, Charlie gave her a surprise. Despite the little growl in his voice, and the way she could feel the heat from his body rolling off onto her own, or the little spark she caught in his eye just before she leaned in, he remained gently. Soft, sweet, and gentle. A perfect contrast to all the tension that had secretly been building up inside of her ever since the thoughts that had concurred her last night.

Their lips parted with in a moment, a smile working its way onto both of their faces. Claire slowly opened her eyes, instantly meeting with his. They were dark and intense. What some may call smoldering. But beneath the fire lied something else. Something innocent. A child like quality that Charlie always held, no matter how he was acting. No matter what he did, it was always there. That little quirk of innocence that made it impossible to hold anything against him.

She heard the page rip in one clean break, and felt the small, crinkled sheet of paper being placed in her hand. "How many pages are in there?" Claire questioned, glancing down at the single piece of paper in her hand. "I'd say about fifty" He estimated with a shrug. Claire sighed. "This is going to take a long time, isn't it?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yep" He nodded, reassuringly, biting his lip just lightly. Claire felt her knees go week once again. She closed her eyes, and pulled her mouth to his once again. This time, throwing in a little more passion. Her hand brushed across the side of his face, running back behind his ear and racking her fingers through his messy blonde hair.

He could feel her finger tips twitch lightly when they reached the back of his neck, and knew she was enjoying it just as much as him. Their lips parted once again, breaking with a small gasp of air from both sides. Claire pressed her forehead against his, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. At the moment, she didn't seem to have any. All she could think about was Charlie, and the tingly feeling she had all over her body because of him.

It was breath taking. At home, this kind of public display would have been out of the question. Claire was shy, rather she tried to be or not. Especially when it came to sex. She had a very old fashion mind set about it. Sex remained in the bed room. Never venturing out into any exhibition type places, let alone any other room in Thomas's apartment.

But with Charlie, they could be on the middle of the crowded beach, and if he gave her that look, or that smile, or that kiss...she'd be all over him. No second guesses. His nose bumped hers, grabbing her attention. She looked up into his eyes, forehead still pressed together. His thumb gently grazing the side of her cheek.

"I love you" He whispered, an animal like growl in his voice she had never head before. It wasn't menacing, it was passionate. A low growl from the pit of his stomach. It made her toe's curl. But that didn't mean she was gonna give in. This was still a game, and Claire planned to win. So she looked into his eyes, extinguishing the fire that burned in them so brutally, and asked "Second page, please"

The smile that curved on full little mouth was infuriating. Charlie's smile dropped instantly. She heard another page rip with one swift movement, and shoved it into her hand, taking hold of it after ward, squeezing the two wrinkled sheets of paper between them as his lips captured hers. There was the fire that he had neglected to show before.

The kiss was brutal. Deep, heavy, coaxing. Forcing her to open up to him in all sorts of ways. No man had ever been allowed this much control over her body. Claire would never let them take this kind of advantage. But as Charlie let go of her hand, the papers fluttering to the ground as it moved up the side of her arm slowly, sending chills up with it as his hand reached her shoulder, gripping it tightly, pulling her towards him.

Claire threw her arms around his neck, letting her hands rack through his hair. His hands left her arms and moved on to better ground, sliding down the curves of her side, moving the heavy fabric of his hoodie along with his hand, knowing full well that she was practically bare underneath.

Their lips parted with shards of breath escaping. Claire was suddenly surprised when his hands dropped from her hips, and he slipped out of her arms with ease. She opened her eyes to see he had taken a few steps back, a cat like grin on his face as he ripped off another page, keeping his eyes connected with hers all the while. Claire crossed her arms.

"Here you go, luv" He explained, holding up the rectangular sheet of paper between his pointer and his index in the same way you would hold a cigarette. "Come get it" He instructed, a playful smile on his face as he backed away from her. Claire let her arms drop to her side as she moved forward, catching up to him in no time. Once they were less than a foot away, she reached for it, already predicting that he would pull it back. She was right.

"What now?" She questioned, exhaustedly, making another grab for it. She managed to grab hold of the paper, but couldn't pry it from his fingers. "This is taking a bit to long" He explained, holding the paper firmly between the two designated fingers, keeping a steady eye contact with her. "Oh?" She questioned, raising a teasing eye brow. Charlie nodded.

"So, I'm thinking I should raise the price" He explained, pulling his arms tight around her waist. That child like quality was fluttering back. In the past ten minutes, he'd gone from infuriating, to tempting, to gentle, then to firry and now he was back to acting like a toddler. The whole thing was quite exhausting. Claire was worried that she might have trouble keeping up.

But she couldn't help but smile when he nudged her cheek with his nose and dropped a quick kiss on the edge of her lips. "Come on" He insisted a moment later, not taking any time to let her recover as he dropped his arms and grabbed hold of her hand. "Where are we going?" Claire questioned, stumbling behind him as he lead her away towards the rocks of the waterfall.

"Well, if this game is going to keep going, I don't wanna take any chances of being interrupted" He explained, leading her up the rocks. Claire was a little nervous. With all the fallen she had done today, climbing up a big mound of sleek rocks did not seem like a good idea. But Charlie held her hand tight, and flashed her an encouraging smile over his shoulder about every five seconds, and somehow, she managed.

About half way up the sparkly gray mound, he leaned her closer to the spot where the water fall came roaring down. Claire looked at it hesitantly, watching the cascade of white whispers crash down past the rocks, then back at Charlie. "Come on" He insisted, putting his arm around her. Claire followed hesitantly, allowing him to guide her over to the fall. They ducked under the wall of water for about half a second, before they made it into the dark, secluded little cave on the other side.

It was dark. The only light that came in was that witch shined through the waterfall, reflecting its wavy liens across the shiny black rocks behind them. It was beautiful. The water left them completely hidden, blocking out all the sights and sounds of the world that lay on the other side. Right now, all that existed was them.

"Oh my god" Claire gasped, hearing her voice echo of the walls. She glanced over her shoulder to see Charlie right behind her, a triumphant smile on his face. "Nice, huh?" He noted, looking around the room casually, the way one may look at an apartment when showing it off to someone new. Claire nodded, a laugh escaping her lips.

"Oh" He spoke up after a moment, a thought popping back into his head. He held out his hand, witch still held the white sheet of paper. Claire reached out and took it into her palm, flashing him a contempt smile as she slid it into the pocket of his coat. God her smile was gorgeous. Her teeth practically glowed, especially against her dark background. She leaned her back against to rocks, the water reflecting on the hoodie the same way it did on the rocks, making her blend in fairly well. Though, her light skin and flowing hair still set her off pretty well.

Charlie smiled, watching adoringly as she crossed her arms just beneath her chest, looking around the little cave aimlessly, taking it all in. The hoodie was to big, and wasn't exactly staying on right. It had dropped off her shoulder on one side, revealing a think black strap that screamed out against her softly, lightly-collered skin.

Charlie's eyes were fixed on it, watching the dips in her neck shift as she breathed. Following a tiny drop of water with his eyes as it fell from a curl of her hair, landing on her collar bone and gliding its was down. Studying her every unconscious movement with extreme detail. Claire's cheeks flushed, fully aware at the way he was starring at her.

She laid her palm over the bare skin of her shoulder, hiding it from his view so that he may focus on something else. The attempt worked. He snapped out of his daze, eyes lifting to meet with hers with utter admiration, sparkling in ways she'd never seen before. Her breach caught deep in her throughout. She could feel her own heart fluttering beneath her hand.

She let out the breath, slowly, keeping her eyes on Charlie as he began to walk towards her. He buried his head into neck, his mouth devouring her throat. Claire let her eyes fall shut, running her fingers through his hair. She could feel a new wave of heat rushing through her body. "Oh god.." She muttered softly, breathing out the words beside his ear, and feeling him shiver in reply.

"Its Charlie, actually" he corrected, playfully, smiling into her neck. Claire couldn't help but laugh, trolling her head back so her that the back of her head rested against the rocky wall behind her. Charlie pulled her closer to him, feeling her chest move against his as her short burst of laughter escaped, lifting his head from her neck to look over her face. Catching a glimpse at that magnetic smile.

He leaned forward after a moment, once her eyes had closed and the smile had faded lightly. He bent his head, placing a kiss on her chin, gradually trailing them down the center of her throat in a straight line. Claire let out a gasp as his lips reached the space between her collar bone, gently nipping at her skin. Her arms rest gently around the his neck, hands racking through his messy hair, enjoying every moment.

Charlie smiled triumphantly against her chest, letting his hands glide over the curve of her hips, feeling her shiver in response as they glided down her bare legs, then back up again, slipping beneath the him of his hoodie and moving over her bare stomach. He couldn't help but grin, feeling her hands grip at the back of his shirt, holding on tight to keep herself from dropping to the floor.

She was breathing heavy. Letting out a little whimper as his thumb grazed across her stomach, just above her panty line. After a moment, she felt his hands leave her skin. She opened her eyes as he pulled one arm tight around her waist, arching her back away from the wall. She watched his other hand as it trailed up the black material of the hoodie, gliding it was up her stomach, skimming over her breast, and taking hold of the little silver zipper.

He kept his eyes on her face, watching her let out a gentle breath as he slowly pulled the zipper down, revealing the mostly bare skin beneath inch by inch. It seemed like a century past before the zipper was finally undone, and the two side of the hoodie split apart, leaving a clear strip of skin from her neck down to her panty line, not including the tiny black strip that showed from her bra.

He kissed her jaw bone gently, letting his hand sleep beneath the fabric, casually brushing it away with his wrist as his fingers glided across the skin of her stomach, feeling her tremble beneath his touch. Claire gasped, hearing the sound echo against the wall around them in a dream like haze.

"I love you" He whispered once again, the bristles of his beard scratching the side of her cheek as his words flooded her ears. She shivered, desperate to have him touch the places his voice traveled. Charlie stared with wide, nervous eyes as Claire's hand slid over his, her thumb gently rumbaing his palm as she lifted his hand off her stomach and guided it further down.

At the beach...

Kate pushed her way through the trees, looking of the moistened sand that was still grayed by the rain that had now stopped completely. She walked across the cold, slushy sand to where she saw a small group of people gathered in one place. After being on the island for this long, Kate knew that was not a good sign.

She made her way over, peering over the crowed that had gather around Sawyer's tent, or at least, what was left of it. One of the post had broke, sending the white tarp walls crashing down one side. Jack emerged from the crowd, wiping a thick red substance off his hands with a white cloth as he made his way out.

"My god, Jack, what happened?" Kate questioned, the worry sweeping over her fast. Jack sighed, looking down at the red-stained cloth in his hands. "His tent collapsed" Jack explained in a cold medical tone, avoiding eye contact of any sort. "Apparently, he tried to run, but was trapped underneath the post. The beach flooded up to the trees. He almost drowned"

Kate stared back in disbelief, her hands laid over her mouth in shock. "When we found him, it was already to let. He'd lost all movement in his arms and legs." Jack continued to explain, his voice trembling slightly. "What?" Kate gasped, in disbelief, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Just kidding" Jack assured after a moment, a smile crossing his face. Kate looked up at him in confusion. "he's dead"

"What!"She demanding, knowing now that he had to be kidding. Jack broke out into laughter, unable to keep up his act any longer. Kate shoved past him and found Sawyer sitting in his beach chair, entirely unharmed. "Hey freckles. Come to give me my get well kiss?" Sawyer questioned teasingly, arms resting behind his head.

Kate growled in frustration and stormed away from the crowed as they all began rolling with laughter, regretting walking down there to begin with.  
Jack walked over to where Sawyer continued to relax in his beach chair, laughing still as he gave him a high five.

"Woo, dude" Hurly noted, watching the the two laugh together in confusion. Jack and Sawyer were enimies, that was a given. And yet, here they were, high fiveing each other over a job well done. "The worlds ending, isn't it?" He questioned, glancing beside him to Michele, who watched the scene curiously as well. "Yep. It sure is."

Back at the waterfall...

Claire felt another kiss on her temple as Charlie's arms tightened around her. He was doing it again. A moment ago he had her pressed up against the wall. Diving into her neck and undressing her in such unbearable torment. It had made her knees go weak, and her stomach flutter. Her whole body had gone warm.

Then, next thing she knew, they were both on the ground, his back against the wall of the cave and his legs out stretched, his arms wrapped around her upper body as she laid back against him, her bare legs curled up to keep herself from freezing to death from the near by falling water. And he was back to gently stroking the side of her face with his thumb and planting little baby kisses all over her face. The boy could not make up his mind.

Then again, Claire was in no way complaining. The contrast was nice. The fact that he switched the mood so often kept the whole thing interesting. She didn't know what would happen next. It was all very exciting. "You awake?" Charlie murmured, leaning forward slightly so that he could see her face.

"Mmm..." Claire nodded, slowly opening her eyes. She felt so comfortable, so relaxed. Falling asleep in his arms would be the easiest thing in the world. But with the way he'd gotten her all stirred up in the past...she wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed by now, but how ever long or short it was, he'd done a very good job. And Claire had no intention of falling asleep until that job was finished.

"This is perfect" She noted softly, her voice coming out in light, slow breaths, as if she had all the time in the world to make her point, simple as it was. "Yeah?" He questioned, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. "Mh,hm.." Claire nodded in reply, finding it hard to get out a full sentence. Her mind was to busy focussing on the movement of his hands on her skin, or the feel of his heart beat against the back of her shoulder, or the light scratch of his bearded against her cheek that made it all feel real.

Normally Claire would never dream of kissing someone with a beard. She'd never found hair on a man attractive. She'd always gone for the guys who kept everything clean cut, both physically and mentally. But as he was with everything else, Charlie was an exception. He was out of control, completely wild and untamed, as most rock stars are. But then there was the other side of him. The sweet, caring, gentle side that saved her life as well as the life of her child. All together, it made the perfect man.

"This is defiantly nice. Though I must admit, I'm feeling a bit over dressed" Charlie explained playfully, running his hand up and down the side of her arm. Claire turned her head to face him with a coquettish smile. "Aw" She pouted teasingly, tilting her head to the side as she brushed the hair out of his face. "Well...we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

And with that, Claire shifted out of his arms, turning around completely until she was straddling his lap. Charlie looked up where with wide eyes. Claire's body blocked the light that was coming in from the fall, casting a shadow across his face so that his eyes appeared to be glowing against the dark tint on his skin. Dark, but bright. God, even his eyes contradicting.

But Claire smiled nonetheless, shifting her hips slightly in order to get comfortable, watching as his lashes feel shut and a small moan escaped his lips. He was leaning back against to things. One, a small black bag full of god knows what that he had been carrying with him, and two, his own black hoodie witch was balled up behind him for cushion. With himself propped up at an appropriate angle, and Claire's magnificent body on top of him, it was turning out to be quite the comfortable position.

A contempt smile crossed his face as he felt Claire's palms find their way beneath the him of his shirt, slowly sliding up his chest. He let out a breath of air, sucking it back in when she slid her hands back down, her nails just barely scraping across his skin. He shivered, his muscles twitching beneath her palms. Claire's lips twisted into a triumphant grin as she slid her hands out for under his shirt, and brought them up to his face. She leaned over him, cupping his cheeks in her palms, looking deep into his beautiful eyes.

Charlie remained completely silent, his hands shaking nervously as they rested on her bare knees. She smiled, dipping her head so her lips bet his, capturing them with ease. He was beginning to get a little nervous. Sure, he'd done this a thousand times with a thousand different girls. But this wasn't any girl. This was Claire. He had to be perfect. He had to make this relationship last. Loosing Claire would be fatal, and that was something he was not willing to risk.

Her hands dropped from his cheeks as she deepened the kiss, their mouths moving together rhythmically, in perfect harmony. Her fingers ran along the line of his neck, following down the caller of his shirt until she found the first button. Her lips broke away from his, and she straightened up once again. her hands resting at the top of his chest, where the buttons ran low.

Slowly, a cat like smile grew across her face. Sparks flickered in her vibrant blue eyes, and Charlie could feel his heart beat double its speed. She bunched the material of his shirt in her hands, holding it on each side. And with one swift movement, ripped it open. Charlie closed his eyes and let out a short, gathered breath, hearing Claire giggle in amusement, witch brought a smile back to his face.

"I always wanted to do that" Claire explained, laughing in embarrassment. "In that case, luv, your welcome to do it whenever you like" Charlie assured, and amused grin across his face as he let his eyes open once again, looking her over. Taking it all in.

She was wearing a sleek black bra, the material carrying a slight shimmer from the blue light around them. Her curly blonde hair tumbled down her back, and fell angelically over her shoulders. Her big blue eyes sparkled as she stared down at him, a hint of a smile across her full, luscious lips. All together, she was quite the sight.

"I could stare at you forever" He noted honestly, continuing to admire her as he moved his hands up the curves of her thighs, watching her shift on top of him in response to the movement of his hands. "Go right ahead" She replied, her cheeks going pink with embarrassment.

Charlie laughed moderately, watching as her hands glided their way up his bare chest, and spread out to rest on his shoulders, moving the thin fabric away so that his entire torso was bear. Charlie sat up slightly, propping himself up on his palms and pressing his forehead against hers, allowing Claire to slide the shirt off his shoulders, letting it glide down his arms with ease until his top was completely bare.

He lifted his hand to the nub of her knees, letting them glide up her thighs and hearing a little gasp escape her lips. Claire had amazing legs. Long, despite her height, slender but not skinny like most of the girls he had been with. He had never really been a leg man. As a matter of fact, he'd never really designated himself to any body part at all. But when it came to Claire's legs, he was becoming fond of them very fast.

His hands glided up her hips to her waist, pulling his arms around tightly so that their bodies pressed up against each other as he took her mouth as a hostage. Her hands slid back up his arms, feeling his muscles flex beneath her finger tips. With the way Charlie looked in most T-shirts, Claire thought he would be skinny. But to her surprise, he in fact had muscle. Nothing big or obnoxious, just a little added shape.

She rested her hands on his shoulders, rocking her hips gently out of pure impulse as his mouth devoured her own. After a moment their lips parted, loud gasps for air breaking the silence around them and echoing loudly off the walls. Claire pressed down on his shoulder, gently gaining him down onto his back. Charlie went with ease, resting himself back against the bulk of his hoodie and his bag, keeping his eyes glued to her's all the while.

Claire smiled lightly, letting her hands slide down his stomach once more until they reached the waist of his jeans. Charlie took a deep gulp as he felt her fingers slip under the material just barely as she carefully unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. He could feel the beads of sweet forming at his temples as Claire moved back up his body, placing a feather-soft kiss on the edge of his jaw. He stifled a moan and closed his eyes, feeling his hands start to shake once again.

In the jungle...

Sun and Jin walked side by side through the sparkling green jungle. The water from the rain made the oversized tropical leaves glimmer in the on coming sunlight that broke its way through the trees, making the entire island look extremely beautiful. Jin smiled admiringly, watching as she wife observed their surroundings.

He took hold of her hand, flashing her a little smile as he looked down at her. Sun blushed and looked away bashfully, a nervous little laugh escaping her lips. He laughed a little as well, his smile growing wider. She felt like a school girl again. Sweet, innocent, child like flirting. The fact that they were surrounded by flowers and flourishing tropic wild life didn't help much.

She'd missed this so much. Being able to walk with Jin in complete quiet. No arguments, no apologies. Just...quiet. And at the end of the day she would feel as if they'd had the best conversation if her life.

"Sun?" She heard him speak up, catching her attention immediately. Sun looked up at him, patiently awaiting for him to continue. For the expression on his face, she could tell he was going to say something important. Other wise, he wouldn't be hesitating.

"I...I love..you" He choked out nervously, struggling with the words. He'd been working on his English ever since he'd returned from the raft. Sun had been doing her best to help, though she had never taught him those particular words. Sun smiled admiringly, feeling her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment.

"I love you too" she replied softly, remembering why it was she loved him to begin with. After that, it was back to silence. Walking side by side, hand in hand, looking at the magnificent world around them. Away from all the other survivors and hassle that had become their island life. It was all so calm. So tranquil. She could stay in this silence with him for ever. Though, despite his struggle with English words, their little two sentence conversation was not half bad.

End of Chapter

Ok, there we go. The Charlie and Claire seen is lasting a very long time, as I'm sure you can see. I know its probably getting aggravating, leaving it in all these cliff hangers, but that's what makes shows like Lost so addictive to begin with. I hope you all liked the little Jin and Sun moment at the end. I've been meaning to put them but I couldn't find the right place. I'm trying to add as many different varieties of couples as I can. As of now, I've only gone with the obvious. But if there are any other pairings any of you would like to see together, let me know and I'll try to put them in. Well, that's all for now. Hope you liked it.


	8. I Win

MistyX: Hey, thanks for the review. I Think that even though Jack and Sawyer are extreamly difforent, theres always a good chance that the could be friends. Opposites attract...not in a weird way. Just friends.

Ponyboysgirl1: Hey! Glad your enjoying it so far. I've been updating like crazy because I'm keeping the chapters a lot shorter then in my other stories so it takes a lot less time to spell check. I defiantly think I like this way better. And from what I've heard, the audience dose too. Well, I've gotta go right some more. Peace!

Hekate-Trivia: I'm glad you liked the Charlie and Claire scenes, as well as the Jin and Sun ones. I plan to through in some more pairings as well, but as of right now, the Charlie and Claire seen is taking up a lot of the space. Also, thank you for the email about replying to your reviews. If you haven't notice, I've chosen to not stop. What ever happens, so be it, because I'm stubborn like that. But I still want to thank you for the warning.

Stark Wars

"I Win" 

She was trying to kill him. Claire was literarily trying to kill him. That was the only conclusion Charlie could come to as her felt her lips trail soft little kisses down his chest. It was making it hard for him to breath. Let alone think. If she was in fact trying to kill him, she could do it with ease right now and he probably wouldn't even notice.

Claire stopped after a moment, her forehead pressed against his chest, breathing air onto his stomach. "Claire?" He murmured, curious as to why she stopped. She looked up slightly, her eyes sparkling. He smiled, admiring her once again. "You are so beautiful" He noted in complete honestly, looking over every square inch of her face like a work of art. And, as art goes, Claire was a fucking masterpiece.

She smiled bashfully, cheeks blushing slightly. "You've said that...many times" She noted, playfully. Modestly. "I meant it too. Most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on. That includes from a distance" He explained with a smile, his hand smoothing over her soft blonde curls. "Really? After all the women you've been with? I find that hard to believe" Claire noted, a skeptic look across her face, though she still maintained a playful smile.

"Well, believe it" He insisted, running his hand along the mound of hair that flowed down her back, brushing bits of skin when her silky locks broke apart. Claire blushed a little more, burying her face into his chest in order to hide it. Charlie smiled, knowing he'd made his point. He felt another little kiss on his stomach, and felt every muscle in his body relax.

And to think, one week ago the two of them hadn't even kissed. And now, they were slowly working each other into a frenzy. They've gone along way from coy and sweet. Charlie, of course, had always been pretty spontaneous. And never in his life had he been shy about sex. But Claire on the other hand did not strike him as the lustful type. He wonder what had sparked such a tremendous change.

At the caves...

"Sayid?"

Sayid lifted his head from his pillow, seeing Shannon's familiar silhouette standing in front of the opening to his face. He squinted, trying to see her better as he sat up. A look of confession crossed his face as he noticed she was caring something in her arms. Something witch had flailing limbs and a very loud cry.

"Help me" Shannon begged, though it sounded more like an order. Concerned, Sayid rose to his feet, making his way to where Shannon stood. "Where is Claire?" He questioned, looking down at the screaming child in Shannon's arms. "I don't know. She left Aaron with Sun about five hours ago. I offered to take him cause I thought it would be easy. God...I was wrong" Shannon explained, almost in tears.

"Here, let me take him" Sayid offered. Shannon carefully shifted Aaron into his arms, slightly relieved. Sayid had never really healed a child before. He was hopping it would be one of those things where he took the baby and it magically stopped crying. He was wrong.

"How long did you say Claire had been gone?" He questioned, lightly bouncing the baby in his arms in an attempt to calm him down. "Five hours" Shannon confirmed, casually. "And no ones scene her?" He questioned, a little concerned. "Nope" Shannon replied with a shrug. "And no ones worried?" Sayid continued, in surprise.

"Nope" Shannon answered, curious as to why he was asking all these questions. "Not even Charlie?" he asked in disbelief. "Sayid, if I knew where Charlie was do you think I would have given the baby to you?" Shannon questioned in reply, raising her eye brow skeptically. "So both of them are missing?" He questioned, trying to confirm.

"Yeah" Shannon nodded in reply. "Ohh...I see" Sayid noted, a bit suggestively, finally putting it all together. All though, Shannon, had not. "What?" She questioned in confusion, following him over to his bed where he had sat down. "Charlie and Claire are both missing" Sayid explained, hopping she would catch on. No such luck.

"Think, Shannon. What usually happened when you and I go missing?" He continued at the confused look on her face. There was a pose. "Ohh!...You don't think their-" Shannon questioned, in disbelief. "That's exactly what I think" Sayid confirmed honestly. A look of bewilderment crossed Shannon's face as she plopped down onto the bed beside them.

"I can't believe it. One week, and the kids are already getting together" She sighed, still finding it hard to believe. "So, what are we going to do with him until they get back?" Sayid questioned, looking down at the baby in his arms. "I don't know. I'm not used to being around kids" Shannon replied with a shrug, looking down at the screaming child as if it were a foreign object.

"It would be nice if he'd stop crying" She noted, bluntly. Sayid laughed. "I think I have an Idea" He explained, with a smile. Shannon smiled back, relieved that she wouldn't have to listen to the little monster for much longer. Dealing with kids was a lot harder than she thought.

At the caves...

"Where's Aaron?" Charlie questioned, the idea suddenly popping into his head. Claire shoot him a look of utter confusion. They had switched places entirely. Once Claire had undone his pants and began to move downward, Charlie worried that she might bring the whole thing to a crashing stop if she went any further. And he wanted to make this last, as long as he possibly could. So they switched.

Claire had been in a complete daze. Charlie had been kissing her neck. Slow and torturous. His hands moving all over her torso in slow, gently strokes. Worshiping every inch of her. It sent chills through her body. So it was no surprise that she was completely caught off guard by his sudden questioned.

"What?" She breathed curiously, trying hard to catch her breath. "Where's Aaron? We've been gone for a few hours. They're probably getting worried" He explained, a little out of breath as well. Claire was still pretty confused. "He's with sun.." Claire explained, continuing to look down at him in bewilderment.

"Ok, good. Just wanted to make sure he was taken care of. After all, we're going to be here a while" He explained, a suggestive growl in his voice as he looked up at her with hooded eyes. Claire smiled, admiring the fact that although they were on the verge of sex, he still considered Aaron's safety. Only Charlie...

She lost all thought as his lips meet her skin once again. This time gently moving over the patch of skin just above the line of her bra, kissing over the sensitive flesh lightly as he cupped her in the palm of his hand. Claire let out a gasp, her finger nails grazing over his back, feeling him suck in a breath at the sting left there.

Her fingertips trailed up to the back of his neck, feeling soft and cool against his skin, witch was burning up fast, making it hard for him to concentrate on what he was doing. But still, he managed. Claire moaned again, feeling another soft kiss on her chest, just above her cleavage. This was like torture. Scratch that. This was the exact opposite of torture. This was pleasure. But still, it was a hell of a lot to handle.

She gasped again, squeezing her eyes shut tight as he moved further down, leading a line of kisses down her stomach. His hands coasted over her rib cage, feeling over every indent of every bone. It was nice being with a girl who's rib cage wasn't visibly showing. Unlike the girls he'd been with before, Claire had meat. No where fat of course. Not even close. But she was healthy. Not to mention beautiful.

He wondered why he hadn't picked up girls like her more often. Perhaps it was because he didn't think any girl like Claire would want to be with him unless they'd been pumped full of drugs and alcohol. But from the sounds Claire was making now as he traced a line of kisses across her belly button, he was badly mistaken.

"God, I love you" He murmured softly against her skin, meaning every word more than she could possibly realize. Claire laughed softly. "You've said that...about a thousand times now" She noted teasingly, her fingers lightly playing with the short fluffily hairs at the nap of his neck. Charlie smiled against her abdomen. "And I can assure you you'll be hearing it at least a thousand times more before the night is over" He promised, kissing her flesh once again. Claire shivered, smiling still as she toyed with his hair.

But that smile soon faded into an expression that joined a mixture of so many emotions there could be no name to describe it. Pleaser, shock, maybe even a little fear. All brought together in one frantic moan that echoed through the dark cave walls as Charlie's hands slipped beneath the straps of her French-cut panties, pulling them down slightly as his kisses continued to ravage her lower body.

"I love you" He whispered again, moving further and further down. "I love you so damn much, Claire-whatever-the-fuck-your-middle-name-is- Littleton" He exclaimed in a low, husky tone. Hands sliding down her legs, bringing the little black panties down with them. Claire gasped, hands clinching the material of the black hoodie she'd been laying on top of until her knuckles turned white.

She let out a slow moan as she felt his lips on her inner thigh, moving her way up, his hands gliding up her legs, witch had begun to shake, as well. She'd been starring up at the ceiling of the cave, almost scared to look down. She didn't want to see what he was doing. Feeling it alone was enough to make her explode. The walls were beginning to spin. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing his lips were getting closer and closer with every sweet, innocent little kiss.

"I love you more than anything in the world, Claire." He purred against her inner thigh, hearing her whimper in response. She wanted to yell at him. To tell him to shut the hell up and get to it. But his words were so honest, so real. Claire didn't think she'd ever believed a man when he told her he loved her. Not even Thomas.

The only time he'd told her that he loved her and she took him seriously was when she had told him she was present, and he described the life that they could have. It could be the greatest thing in the world. Fuck that. She had the greatest thing in the world right here, giving her the kind of pleasure that Thomas could only dream of. And his name was...

"Charlie!"

At the beach...

Kate had been walking by when she spotted Sawyer at his tent. A car magazine in one hand, and Claire's baby in the other. She stopped, crossing her arms as she watched him gently rock little Aaron in his arm as he read the pages of the magazine, the child's big blue eyes watching his mouth move in a trance, hanging on his every word.

"Something is defiantly wrong with this picture" She noted, her voice startling him. Sawyer looked up, a little embarrassed. He hid it well. "Afternoon Freckles. Didn't think you'd talk to me after the little prank me and the doc pulled earlier" He noted, flashing her one of his smug grins.

"Well, I'll admit, I was pretty pissed off. But then again, I did enjoy seeing you and Jack getting along so well" Kate explained, playfully, taking a few steps forward until she was inside his tent. "We may be enemies, but we can work together, if its for a worth while cause" Sawyer replied, sarcastically.

"What worth wile cause?" Kate questioned, looking down at him skeptically. "Why, pissing you off, of course" he replied with a smirk. Kate shook her head. "So tell me, how is it that you can get him to stop crying when no one else can?" She questioned, sitting down beside him. "Apparently the kid likes my voice" Sawyer explained, nonchalantly. Kate smiled.

"My theory is that Claire's "babies daddy" must have been southern" He added with a proud little grin. "Well, Claire did tell me that the guy was an ass whole...so I wouldn't be surprised" Kate noted, teasingly. Sawyer shoot her an offended look, but was soon distracted when Aaron gave a little fuss in protest, demanding more attention.

"So, where is Claire any way?" Kate questioned, leaning over to get a better look. "Word is her and Charlie are out getting it on" Sawyer explained with a suggestive grin. "Your kidding" Kate replied in disbelief. "That's what I was told" He replied with a shrug. "Oh my god...that's unbelievable" Kate noted, hands tucked under her chin as she pondered the thought.

"What's so unbelievable about those two fucking?" Sawyer questioned bluntly, not seeing why her and Shannon were making it such a big deal. "Sawyer! Watch your language! Your holding a baby for Christ sake..." Kate reminded, scolding him in a motherly fashion. "What? Claire doesn't care..." He replied in self defense.

"I highly doubt she wants you cussing around her baby" Kate scoffed skeptically. "Why not? She cusses" Sawyer retired smartly. "Claire dose not cuss" Kate confirmed in contradiction. "The hell she doesn't! She's dating a rocks star, freckles. She has to cuss" he assured persistently.

"Oh, that is so not true! I have never heard Claire cuss. Not once" Kate confirmed, getting a little aggravated. "I have" Sawyer replied smartly. "When?" Kate questioned skeptically, raising an eye brow in disbelief. Sawyer didn't reply.

"Exactly. Your full of shit. Claire dose not cuss" Kate insisted. "You do" He noted, teasingly. Kate shoot him a look, trying to find a come back. "Shut up" was all she could come up with. Sawyer grinned triumphantly. "She doesn't cuss" Kate confirmed once last time, arms crossed like a stubborn little girl.

At the waterfall...

"Oh my god. That was fucking amazing" Claire gasped, head pressed back against the black duffle bag she'd been using as a pillow. Her hair was plastered to it, matted from the sweat. Charlie smiled, forehead resting against her abdomen. His hands trembling on her stomach, just above his head.

After a moment, once he'd begun to catch his breath, Charlie slid up her body until their heads were at equal height, laying his head on her shoulder and nuzzling her neck in a childish way. Claire smiled warmly, warping her arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his nose.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you cuss before" Charlie noted, shifting himself slightly to look at her face. Claire blushed a little. "Well... I prefer to save profanity for special occasions" Claire replied playfully, with an impish little smile. "Most people who save profanity for special occasions use it when their angry" Charlie noted teasingly, hearing Claire laugh a little in embarrassment.

"Well...I'm special" She replied, turning her head to face him. Her big, round, sparkling eyes meeting his. "Your something all right" He purred in response, a little grin twisting onto his face. Claire blushed even more, loving the look he was giving her. A shadow had begun to fall into their little cave, making their surroundings a lot darker.

"Suns going down" Charlie noted, looking over at the waterfall that was once their source of light. "Do you think we should head back?" He questioned, his voice soft so that it didn't cause an echo. Claire shoot him a surprised look. "But, we...we haven't" She stammered, struggling to get the words out. Charlie smiled, understanding completely.

"All right. We'll stay. I just thought you might be getting worried about Aaron" He explained, smiling reassuringly. Claire smiled back, running her fingers through his hair. "Its all right. But I'm sure who ever Aaron's with, he's safe" Claire replied, letting her thumb slide down his cheek. After a moment, though it seemed like an eternity, as they stared into each other's eyes, They both leaned in. Gentle, coaxing, sweet.

Claire never thought that a kiss so innocent on the surface could stir up such powerful emotions inside. She wanted him. It was a feeling she couldn't control. And from the way his arms squeezed around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could, he felt the same.

Their lips parted with an audible gasp, foreheads still pressed together. Charlie's fingertips traced little circles over her bare arm, watching with utter adoration. Her chest was pounding, heart racing, its speed dubbing when he looked into her eyes. "I love you" He whispered, bumping noses with her. Claire's cheeks were beat red.

"You know, I just realized something..." Claire began, shifting slightly in his arms. "Hmm?" Charlie murmured, continuing to nuzzle her neck. She giggled in response. "You've been telling me you loved me all this time...and never once, have I said it back" She explained as she shifted onto her side, sitting up slightly so that she rested all her support on the palm of her hand, witch rested on the cold rocky ground beside his head.

"Well,...do you?" He questioned with his boyish charms, looking up at her with big, hopeful eyes as his hand casually moved back and forth over the curves of her him. Claire smiled down at him with a hint of seduction while she placed a hand on his shoulder, gently rolling him onto his back. Charlie's eyes grew wider as he watched her. His breath catching in his throat.

She continued to smile down at him, keeping full eye contact as she slid onto his chest. He had to tell himself to let out the breath that he had been holding in a soothing fashion. Letting it out slowly as his eyes racked over her body, hands sliding up and down her thighs. Claire moaned softly, letting her head fall back, her long hair angelically flowing down her back.

"I don't know if I can do this, luv" Charlie noted, his voice shaking as he looked her over. Claire brought her head forward again, looking down at him in confusion. "Your to beautiful. Waaay to beautiful" He explained, the words coming out in fractured, staccato patterns. He was having a very hard time speaking. And his whole body was beginning to tremble beneath her.

Placing both palms on his chest, Claire leaned forward, her hair dipping over her shoulder and tickling his skin as she put her lips to his ear. "Try" She whispered encouragingly, an amused smile on her face. She closed the message with a little Eskimo kiss, watching the way his eyes sparked and flashed before her.

She kissed his lips, softy at first, then growing deeper in the moment. His hands squeezed her thighs, needing something to grip in order to shift his focus from the feel of her soft, warm lips as they captivated his. She had him under control she could tell him to do anything at this moment and he would do it.

When it came to power like this, the ability to control a man, most women knew they had it. But Claire was different. She would never know how much power she would ever have over him. Hell, he didn't even know. But, he was learning fast.

Claire smiled against his lips, nuzzling his nose a second time before straightening back up. Charlie let out a gasp, the a second later, sucked it back in. Bracing herself with her palms, Claire situated herself, sliding down his body to tease his hips. Charlie moaned and stretched beneath her, enjoying the way her skin moved against his like silk.

His hands kneaded at her hips, gripping them tight. And although she knew that there would be bruises there tomorrow, it didn't hurt one bit. She was to busy focusing on the heat that was waving from her, rolling between them both. "I love you" He whispered once again, his voice shaking like a leaf and sending chills through out her entire body.

Claire smiled in response as her hands gradually slid down his chest. "I love you, too" She replied, her voice a bit shaky as well. Her words echoed through the walls, filling his ears as he felt her soft palms travel over his skin until it meet their center, and Claire took him in hand. He gasped loud, echoing as well, squeezing her thighs as hard as he could, trying to switch the focus from where her hands now laid.

Claire moaned as well, slowing moving him inside. He couldn't look. Watching her would be to much. So he squeezed his eye shut, focussing on the feeling its self as he felt her warmth take over him. Hearing her soft, intoxicating accent as she whispered the word "move". And at that very second, he obeyed.

At the beach...

Sawyer had begun to fall asleep, as had the baby in his arms. His head rested against one of the post that held up his tent. Eyes falling shut every couple of seconds. "Aww" Kate muttered teasingly, standing before him with crossed arms. Sawyer didn't respond. He was out cold. Kate continued to smile.

"Do you think its safe for him to be sleeping with the baby like that?" Shannon questioned, curiously. "Probably not" Kate replied in amusement. After a moment, she knelt down and scooped little Aaron up into her arms. "Careful, don't wake him up or he'll be bitch all night" Shannon warned. Kate lifted the baby up with ease, managing to do it without wake him.

"Who? Aaron or Sawyer?" Kate questioned sarcastically, glancing down at the place where Sawyer remained fast asleep. "Both" Shannon confirmed with a shrug. The two walked back over to Kate's tent, witch was a little off from all the others. That was if Aaron did wake up he wouldn't disturb anyone else.

"I can't believe Kate just left him with Sun like that, without giving her any kind of warning" Shannon noted as she took her seat on Kate's bed. "Claire needs to get away every once and a while, just like the rest of us" Kate replied, in Claire's defense.

"I know, but Jesus Christ! How long dose it take for them to have sex?" Shannon questioned sarcastically. "I really don't think Charlie and Claire have been out having sex all day" Kate replied, skeptically. "I do" Shannon confirmed.

"Well...I don't" Kate confirmed as well, beginning what seemed like quite the childish argument. "Care to make it interesting?" Shannon suggested, after a moment. Kate shoot her a look. "Another bet?" she questioned, raising an eye brow. Shannon shrugged. "Why not?"

Kate considered for a moment. "Your on" She agreed. The two shook hands, ceiling the deal.

At the waterfall...

They rocked together. Keeping a steady rhythm, the pace growing slowly of time. Neither of them wanted to rush. It had to end sooner or later, and when it did, it would be fantastic. But until then, they were going to enjoy every moment of it. Claire was breathing heavily, letting out soft moans, to soft to be echoed across the walls. Trailing her fingers over his ribs with a maddening delicacy.

Charlie cried out, his fingers digging into her hip as he stuffed his other fist into his mouth, biting hard on the edge of his pointer finger to re focus some of the pain he was feeling in other places. Strange how something could hurt like hell but feel like heaven all at the same time. He was shuddering with want. Tempted to open his eyes. To watch the way she rolled her hips, or see t he expression on her face as she made those sweet little moans.

Slowly, he gave in to that temptation. Letting his eyes flutter open, blinking a few times so to get rid of the beads of sweat that had settled there. It was just has he'd imagined. Claire eyes fluttered shut, her lashes falling gently on the top of her cheeks, witch were flushed pink. Her lips parted slightly, forming a tiny O. Her lower lip was trembling. Her hair flooded over her shoulders in long, flowing curls. Though, it did little to cover her upper body.

Her bra had been lost in the mix, as well as his pants. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten him off and he really didn't care. He was to focused on Claire. Her back arched. Hips rolling with his. Her nails racked down his chest, and he cried out again. Not sure how much longer he could take it. He'd already held on longer than he thought possible.

They were moving fast now. Breaths shattering. Hearts racing. Their ears filled with a crescendo of white noise created by their chaotic breaths and pleading moans, all echoing off the wall in a frenzy of pleaser. Bodies aching for a finish. It was coming up fast. The room was spinning. The only thing he could focus on was Claire. Beautiful Claire. Then, the world shattered.

Claire had never been the type of girl who didn't climax. Even during her first time. Despite her coy attitude in most situations, sex had always been enjoyable. A calm, relaxing feeling that made her body tingle and her muscles flex. But nothing like this. No one had ever made her scream. She didn't even think a screaming orgasm existed. Sure, it made a nifty name for a drink, and a pleasant idea, but there was never any proof to show that it existed.

Claire was going to have to rethink her entire philosophy.

At the beach...

Jin watched from his tent as Sun stood at the edge of the ocean, letting the waves flood over her bare feet, burying them further and further into the sand. She was magnificent. Her silky black hair flowing in the wind. Her dark blue blanket witch she warped around her to keep warm flowing in the breeze as well, blinding with the dark night sky. The moon reflected off her skin, making it glow. Her dark eyes focused, intense, starring out into the rolling waves before her.

He felt it, with every inch of him. He loved her. No matter what she had done, he loved her. How he could have possibly betrayed her was beyond him. He made a vowel to himself then and there that he would never do anything to risk Sun's happiness again. She looked over at him, realizing he'd been starring at her all this time.

She smiled, pulling the blanket tighter around her. She hadn't realized how cold she was until she'd been knocked out of her trance. Slowly, she began to walk over to him. The souls of her feet chilled against the icy, wet sand beneath them. She made it over and sunk down onto the blanket beside him, pulling her blanket over her bare legs to warm them.

She felt his arms slide around her, pulling her closer to him. His body heat warming her instantly. Jin was never one for public displays of effraction. At least, not since they were younger. It had become a habit. They'd hidden their relationship form her father for so long. Only able to sneak a kiss hear and there when they were face out of site.

But still, he had been so sweet. Always bringing her things like flowers. Promising to take care of her, no matter what happened. Being in his arms now, feeling so completely safe as she laid her head against his shoulder, she knew he hadn't been lying. He truly did love her. How she had doubted it for so long, she didn't know.

But none of that mattered know. He was here for her. Doing everything in his power to make her happy. And it was working like a charm. "Sun?" she heard him speak up, and lifted her head to look at him. For a moment she worried he was going to tell her to go put some close on. "You look beautiful tonight" He explained, a smile across her face.

Sun smiled, relieved. She didn't know what to say back. It had been so long since he gave her a decent compliment, and now, for the past few weeks, he'd been showering her with them. It seemed like every day he learned a new word just to make her blush. "Thank you" She replied, finding it suitable enough. He smiled back. Contempt. Sun wondered if he knew what it meant. By the satisfied look on his face, he did.

She laid her head back on his shoulder, feeling his arms grow tighter around her. Starring out at the moon, that shined brightly against the dark, black sky. Reflecting down on the steady rolling waves. And to think, if the pain hadn't crashed, she would have never been here. She would have never laid with him on a beach at night, feeling his arms around her. Listening to his heart beat.

She would have left him. And never known how much he truly, truly did love her. It had to have happened for a reason. She just knew it. This had to be fate. And if fate wanted her hear, then who was she to argue? Sure, island life was hard. But it was all worth while for moments like this.

At the waterfalls...

Charlie's arms went around her waist by instinct, watching her chest flutter with every gasping breath. The after shocks continued to rush through them, as they would for some time. Orgasms like that don't just burn out like water a candle. They were going to fade out slowly.

Charlie let his breaths roll out slowly. Waiting for his pulse to calm down before he decided to speak. After an orgasm like that, he wasn't even sure if he could speak. He might be a mute for the rest of his life. All because of Claire. Sadly, at this point, it wouldn't bother him one bit.

He felt her body press up against his, her forehead resting on his. He let his free hand play with her hair. Gently moving it away from her face. His heart beat settling some. "God, I love you" He murmured softly, his eyes looking over every inch of her face with complete aw. Claire wanted to say it back, but couldn't find the words. She wanted to smile, to let him know she agreed, but couldn't stop her lower lip from trembling.

Charlie's thumb stroked her cheek, gently wiping away the tear drops that had fallen there. Not from sadness, but from utter pleasure. He had them too. Claire's fingers trembled lightly as they ran up and down his arms. Her eyes closing gently as he continued to move his thumb in tiny circles over her soft cheek.

Slowly, he leaned in to kiss her. His lips gently moving against hers, stopping the trembling in her lower lip with such ease. Claire moaned into his mouth as he sifted, slowly sliding out of her body. Her palms were flat on his shoulders, continuing to pant after their lips parted. Carefully, holding her hips still, he shifted her. Claire moved willingly, sliding off his body to lay down beside him.

His arms pulled around her once again. Cradling her. Rocking her gently as he nuzzled her hair. Placing feathery kisses on temple. Her cheek. Her neck. Claire sighed softly. Enjoying every second of it. A smile warmed onto her face as she snuggled closer to him. Feeling his body heat roll off onto her skin as she rubbed up against his chest.

The air was cool, almost to cold against their moist skin. And they had no blankets. They would freeze if they laid their naked for too long. Soon, they would have to move. Claire dreaded that idea. She wanted to stay like this for ever. She let out another soft sigh, knowing that it was unavoidably. She didn't to mind to much. But, she was going to enjoy the moment while it lasted. The silence was to much, though. Listening to his steadying breathing. His heart beat. She'd fall asleep in no time if she didn't break it.

"Marie" She spoke up after a moment. Charlie opened his eyes in confusion. "Huh?" He questioned sleepily. He had been on the verge of sleep as well and had no clue what she was talking about. "Marie, my middle name is Marie. You asked earlier" Claire noted, an amused little smile on her face.

"Well, then, since I was unable to say it properly before..." Charlie began, shifting his head onto its side so that he could look straight into her eyes. "I love you Claire Marie Little ton. I love you more than anything in the world" He explained, gently running his fingers over her cheeks. Claire smiled, blushing once more.

"I love you too, Charlie-" Claire began. She didn't know his middle name. "Nice try, luv. I'm not telling you" He confirmed playfully. "Why not? I told you mine?" Claire questioned offensively, sitting up abruptly. "That was your choice, luv" He explained, looking up at her innocently as he laid his hands behind his head.

"But...That's not fair" Claire exclaimed, struggling to talk. She was still quite shook up. "Life's not fair" He replied smartly, Slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. Claire rolled her eyes, though she couldn't keep from smiling. "God...how did it get so cold" She noted after a moment, hugging herself to keep warm.

"Here" Charlie offered, handing her the hoodie he'd been laying on. Claire held it to her chest and warped her arms over it, holding it against her until he could locate the rest of their cloths, witch were scattered all over the cave at this point. Finally, he managed to gather them all up. The two got dressed in relative silence. Flashing each other little smiles. Both a little embarrassed.

Once fully dressed, Charlie grabbed his bag and lead her out of their cave. Carefully helping her down the rocks, witch were pretty hard to navigate through in the dark. Somehow they managed, and began heading towards the trees. As they walked past the rock at witch this whole thing had started, Claire noticed the little note book laying all by itself.

It had blown open, its white pages shining in what little moon light reflected off the water and through the trees. Charlie picked it up and slipped it into her hands. "I believe you've earned this" He explained, a playful grin on his face. Claire smiled, kissed him on the cheek and shoved it into the pocket of Charlie's hoodie, witch she was wearing once again. She left her hand inside so that it would stay warm. The other completely satisfied as Charlie's hand held it tight, keeping her safe as they walked through the jungle, heading back home.

At the beach...

"Looks like they're back" Shannon noted, peeking out from the opening of Kate's tent. Watching as Charlie and Claire emerged from the trees. "Should we ask them now?" She questioned, turning back to Kate, who was holding Aaron in her arms, still fast asleep.

"No, let the enjoy themselves for tonight. We'll give them hell tomorrow" Kate confirmed, playfully. Shannon smiled in agreement and moved away from the opening, plopping down on Kate's makeshift bed. "Its not fair" Shannon muttered, starring up at the white tarp ceiling. Kate looked at her curiously.

"Why is it that Charlie and Claire get to have sex and I don't?" Shannon questioned with a pout. "If they had sex" Kate corrected stubbornly. "Whatever" Claire muttered, rolling her eyes. "Besides. I'm sure Sayid is perfectly open to the idea" Kate assured, playfully. "I know... I just don't want to be the one to make the first move" Shannon explained.

"He will...eventually" Kate assured, tapping Shannon's arm comfortingly. "Thanks" Shannon replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes again before letting them fall shut. "Consider yourself lucky. at least you have a boyfriend" Kate noted, teasingly. "Yeah. You have two" Shannon replied, a sleepy smile crossing her face. Kate shook her head. Normally, she would protest, but right now she was to tired to care.

Charlie and Claire made it back to their designated tent. Claire crawled into her bed, witch in reality was more like a cot. But the blankets were warm and the pillows were soft, and it beat the hell out of sleeping on a cold rock floor. She climbed under the covers and quickly undid her jeans, kicking them off until her legs were bare under the covers. She slipped out of his hoodie, to tired to take the time and unzip it, and threw that aside as well.

Comfortable now in her tank top and her panties, (Her bra remained in the pocket of his hoodie), she snuggled up in the blankets, pulling them up close to her chest. "You coming?" she questioned, looking up at Charlie who stood at the edge of their bed. "I will in a bit. There's something I've got to do first" He explained, smiling down at her admiringly.

"All right.." Claire sighed in reply, to tired to questioned as to what it was he had to do. She'd find out in the morning. "Don't take to long" She insisted, wanting him to be there with her when she fell asleep, witch was going to be hard to avoid. "I will" he promised, leaning down to give her a kiss before he exited the tent.

Quietly, carefully not to wake anyone as he moved past, he made it to Sawyers tent. He knelt down beside the sleeping man and shook him by the shoulders until he woke up. Sawyer gave a little holler, startled at first as his eyes flew open, catching sight of the short little Brit who knelt beside him.

"What the hell-?" Sawyer muttered, squinting up at him in confusion. "I win" Charlie explained with a triumphant grin. Without another word, he hopped up and headed back to his tent, leaving Sawyer in a state of utter confusion.

Charlie slipped into his tent quietly, in case Claire had already fallen asleep. She hadn't. She sat up as he slipped in, letting the plastic door drop shut behind him. A smile crossed her face as she watched him wall over, unbutton his shirt and throwing it aside before sliding into bed beside her.

He pulled his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. His body heat warming her instantly. Claire snuggled up to him, letting her arm slide across his chest so that her hand rested on his shoulder. Her other arm reaming under the pillow. He nuzzled her nose in a lazy Eskimo kiss, placing a real one lightly against her lips.

It was so comfortable. Claire knew she'd be out in seconds. If she was going to say anything, she would have to say it now. "Charlie.." She murmured, only able to get her voice to a soft whisper. Even it felt awkward in the silence around them. "...Hmm?" He replied, already beginning to fall asleep.

"There's something I need to tell you. I don't want you getting the wrong idea" Claire began, sounding a little nervous. Charlie opened his eyes, looking down at her curiously. "Kate gave me my dare yesterday" she explained, biting her lower lip. "Hm,hm" Charlie nodded, showing that he followed.

"She dared me to sleep with you" Claire explained, worried at how he might react. Claire was silent for a moment, witch only made her panic worse. "Well...is that why you did it?" He questioned, softly. To tired to keep a steady conversation. "No" Claire assured. "I did it because...because I love you" She explained insistently, a smile warming onto her face, though her eyes remained completely serious.

"Sokay then" He assured, allowing his eyes to fall shut. "You sure?" She questioned, wanting to be positive that he would not be angry in the morning. "Mmm" He nodded, burying his face into her neck. Claire sighed, and closed her eyes as well. Satisfied at his response. His arms tighten around her instinctively, her muscles going completely relaxed as she listened to his steady heart beat, witch slowly lulled her off to sleep.

End.

There it is! I finished my first sex scene! Heray! I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I did. And I can promise, there will be more to come. I also wanted to let every one know that there is word going around that writers are no longer allowed to reply to their reviews. I'm not sure exactly how the site is dealing with this rule, or if it will be carried out any more so than before. But if I stop giving replies or if for some reason, I stop posting all together, you'll know why. I hope I can still continue to reply, because its probably my favorite part of righting. But just in case, I'm going to begin posting my stories on the Lost fanfiction archive as well. The URL is lostfanfic dot com, in case you haven't been. So you can read the chapter, and review there if you like as well. Sorry for any inconveniences that this may cause. But don't blame me. Its not my fault. Oh, and thanks to Hekate-trivia for giving me the heads up! Well, that's all for now. Please, keep the reviews coming!


	9. Safety First

Ponyboysgirl1: Hey. I'm a little bit confused, as I'm sure you are. I was not the writer of the story your talking about, but I agree that the lines are very much the same. I've never read it before, I'm positive of that. The only place I ever read fan fiction from is here, and I don't do that very often. I don't really know what to say. It really doesn't make any since to me.

Hekate-Trivia: Yeah, I defiantly noticed that I was switching Kate and Claire's name's a lot by accident when I was reading over it. I tried to go back and fix them but I guess I must have looked over it. Sorry about that. I'll try to be more careful.

LostLorenzo: Hey! Yeah, apparently the site isn't allowing writers to reply to reviews. I still plan to keep posting in here, but I'm probably going to start putting my stories on other sites as well so I can still communicate with my readers. So far, I haven't had any problem with it. But the warning just went out, so who knows what the sites going to do about it. Anyway, about the story. Glad you liked it! I'm very proud of me scene, and I'm defiantly going to have to write more. And don't worry, Shannon and Kate, and probably Sun as well, will all get their turns. And I've already got some clever idea's as to Suns dare, as well. But, you'll just have to wait and find out.

Stark Wars

Safety First

Shannon, Kate, and Sun all stood outside Charlie and Claire's tent, witch had remained completely silent since the two snuck in last night. "Do think their still asleep?" Sun questioned, since it was already past afternoon. "What else would they be doing?" Kate replied, arms crossed over her chest. "Fucking" Shannon suggested bluntly, causing her two accomplices to laugh.

"Its awful Quiet" Kate noted playfully. The three girls laughed again. Both Kate and Sun watched in surprise as Shannon walked forward, tired of observing the tent from a distance. "Shan, what are you doing?" Kate questioned in a loud whisper, carefully chasing after her. "This is dumb. I'm going in" Shannon explained, and without another word, disappeared behind the flap of the tent. Kate turned to Sun, shrugged, and went in.

Inside...

Claire's eyes fluttered open to find Charlie already awake, smiling at her adoringly as she slowly became awake. "Morning" she murmured, a dreamy smile slipping onto her face. "Good morning" He replied, laying a kiss on her nose. She snuggled closer to him, feeling his arm slide around her. For a moment it was completely silent. The whole world was still.

"Good morning" The amused female voice chimed in. Charlie and Claire both looked up in surprise to see Shannon, Kate, and Sun standing at the end of their bed. "Holly shit" Charlie gasped out loud. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long" Kate explained with a shrug. "You guys have been sleeping for hours. Thought we'd wake you up!" Shannon explained, hopping onto their bed. "Oh...how nice" Charlie muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Well, were awake now, so...you can go" He explained in a hinting tone, speaking mostly to Shannon, who seemed to be the ring leader in all this.

"Your bed is a hell of a lot nicer than mine" Shannon noted, bouncing on the makeshift mattress. "Careful. It might break" Claire warned, her voice a little raw. "Aw, Claire. You lost your voice." Kate noted in a sympathetic tone. "Damn. How'd that happen?" Shannon questioned teasingly, shooting Claire an accusing look. Claire blushed.

"Could you guys leave...please?" Charlie asked, trying not to sound aggravated. "Aw. Someone's a little cranky" Shannon teased in a baby-talk voice, reaching out her hand to pinch his cheek. Charlie slapped it away before she could touch him. "Go, please" He insisted, giving her a pleading look.

"Make me" Shannon replied with a testing grin, knowing there was nothing he could do. Charlie grimaced, knowing it as well. Kate and Sun snickered in the back ground like school girls. "So, Claire. What were you kids up to last night?" Shannon questioned, turning to her with a bright smile.

Claire blushed instantly. "We went for a walk" She explained, glancing at Charlie for help. He nodded, agreeing. "A walk, huh? Lets see, Claire left at about eleven yesterday, and you guys didn't get back until about...three last night. That's a long walk" Sun noted, teasingly. "Yeah, no wonder your so tired" Shannon noted, flashing Charlie another smile. He looked in no way amused.

"Come on girls. Lets let them get some more sleep" Kate suggested, pulling Shannon off their bed by her arm. "Wait. I'm kind of tired. Can I stay?" Shannon questioned, struggling to stay on the bed as Kate tugged at her arm. "No" both Charlie and Claire replied in unison. At that instant, Shannon tumbled off onto the floor.

"Fine" She muttered, climbing back up. The girls left the tent, leaving Charlie and Claire alone. "So...Convinced?" Shannon questioned, turning to Kate as they walked out. Kate pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket and shoved it in Shannon's hand. Shannon smiled triumphantly and walked back to her tent.

Back in the tent...

"Thank god" Charlie sighed in relief, laying his head back against the pillow. "You think they know?" Claire questioned, a little nervous. "Probably" he replied bluntly, rolling onto his side to face her. "Do you care?"

"No" Claire answered, smiling lightly. "Good" He replied, leaning down to give her a kiss. "Because I plan to do that many more times" He explained playfully, cupping her cheek in his palm. Claire smiled. "Me two" She agreed, in a very innocent tone. Charlie smiled. He closed his eyes again, still tired from their previous activities. For a moment it was silent.

"I'm gonna go check up on Aaron" Claire explained, slipping out from under the blankets. Charlie murmured something in protest, but was to tired to pursue the subject, so he let her slip out of his arms. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon" She promised, leaning over and kissing him on the forehead. Charlie watched with hooded eyes as Claire pulled on the nearest pair of pants and slipped out of the tent before closing his eyes once again.

Claire made her way across the beach in search of Aaron and who ever had been taking care of him all morning. She was surprised to find him with Sawyer. The two sat in his tent, Aaron laid across his lap, casually looking around. He let out a high pitched squeal and reached out his chubby little arms when he spotted his mother coming towards them.

"It about time you got back" Sawyer noted, acting as if caring for Aaron was a hassle. Secretly, he enjoyed it. Though, it wasn't much of a secret, at least, not to Claire. "How is he?" She questioned, ignoring Sawyers comment as she sat down beside him, pulling Aaron into her arms and placing a kiss on his head.

"He was crying a lot earlier, but I calmed him down" Sawyer explained, casually. Claire nodded. "I missed you" She coed, giving Aaron another kiss on the cheek. He giggled in response. Claire laughed as well. "Well,...Looks like your in a good mood" Sawyer noted, a teasing grin worked its way onto his face. Claire looked up, surprised. Oh god, every one knows.

She played it off cool, shrugging casually as if she didn't know what he was talking about. Sawyer didn't buy it for one second. "So...I had a little talk with your boy last night...or this morning...how ever you want to look at it" Sawyer explained in a hinting tone. Claire shoot him a look of confusion. "Really?" She questioned, trying to act as if she were just keeping up normal conversation.

"Yep. Well, it wasn't really a talk. He just told me that he won are little bit" Sawyer clarified, flashing her a smirk. "You wanna tell me what that means?" He questioned suggestively, raising an eye brow in her direction.

"I better get Aaron back inside. He's probably getting hungry" Claire noted, purposely avoiding the subject. "Feed him an hour ago" Sawyer assured bluntly, knowing he was getting to her. Claire tried to think up another excuse, but couldn't. So she just gave a nervous smile and headed back to her tent with Aaron in her arms.

At their tent...

Charlie felt Claire sit down on the bed an opened his eyes. Her back was to him, but her could see Aaron smile over her shoulder, doing his best to stand on her lap. "Hey" Charlie murmured, sitting up and scooting closer to them. He kissed Aaron on the top of his head, then went to kiss Claire on her cheek, but was surprised when she didn't respond.

"What's wrong, luv?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side so that he could see her face. "You told Sawyer?" She questioned, cutting straight to the point. A look of surprised crossed his face, as if he'd been caught red handed."No...not exactly" Charlie replied, stuttering nervously. Claire raised an eye brow at him, skeptically.

"I thought you said you didn't care if they knew?" He questioned, turning the guilt off himself for a moment. "Yeah! Them as in Shannon, Kate and Sun! Sawyer not included!" Claire exclaimed in frustration. "Well, how was I supposed to know?" Charlie questioned innocently. "I don't know! Common sense, maybe?" Claire replied, sarcastically.

Charlie smiled, he couldn't help it. "Stop that. This isn't funny" Claire scolded, an aggravated pout across her face. "I know, I'm sorry. You just look so cute when your angry" Charlie explained innocently, smiling at her in adoration. Claire scowled at him in response. At that moment, Aaron started to fuss. "Great" Claire muttered sarcastically, pulling him forward so that she could comfort him.

"See? He doesn't want you yelling at me" Charlie noted playfully, leaning back on his elbows. "Yeah, well, tell him you deserve it" Claire replied, setting the baby on his lap before hopping off the bed. Charlie laid back all the way, holding Aaron up in a sitting position on his chest. "Aaron, I deserve it" Charlie explained, playfully, hearing the baby giggle and clap his hands in response.

Claire looked at the two over her shoulder, and couldn't help but laugh. "See, he forgives me. Now, its your turn" Charlie explained, looking up at Claire apologetically. Claire looked at him for a moment, then sighed, giving in. "Fine. I forgive you" She replied, sitting down on the bed again. Charlie sat up and laid his head on her shoulder childishly.

Claire smiled and shook her head. "Go back to sleep" She suggested playfully, unable to keep herself from laughing. "Yes, ma'am" Charlie agreed easily, laying back down while Aaron remained on his stomach. Claire shook her head once again, watching the two boys close their eyes almost in unison as they snuggled up under the blankets. "Kids" She sighed, shaking her head before climbing into bed with them.

Later...

Claire sat out on the edge of the beach with Aaron in her lap, looking out at the water, watching the sun go down. "Hey, Claire" Shannon greeted, taking a seat beside her. "Hay" Claire replied with a smile. "You didn't come here to make fun of me, did you?" She added, accusingly. "Of course not" Shannon replied with an innocent smile. Claire scoffed at her in disbelief.

"No, seriously. I wanted to ask you something" Shannon explained. "Oh, ok. Go ahead" Claire replied, giving her a curious look. "Ok. So last night, when you and Charlie...you know. Did you use any kind of...protection?" Shannon asked, sounding a little nervous. "...No" Claire replied, giving Shannon a confused look.

"So, you just decided to risk it?" Shannon questioned. "Yeah. I guess so" Claire replied, still a little confused. "Why do you ask?" She added, in reply. "Oh...um. No reason" Shannon replied nervously. Claire could tell she was hiding something. "Well, that's all I wanted to know. I'll leave you alone" Shannon added quickly, and hopped up to her feet before Claire could say anything else.

Claire watched her walk away in confusion before turning back to Aaron. "Think she's lost it?" She questioned, hearing the little boy giggle in response. "I thought you'd say that"

At The Caves...

"They didn't use any" Shannon announced, walking into Sayid's cave. "Your kidding?" He questioned, in disbelief. "Nope. They 'risked' it" She confirmed sarcastically, arms crossed over her chest. "Well, then, what are we going to do?" Sayid questioned, a little nervous about the whole subject.

"I don't know" Shannon shrugged, sitting down on his bed. "I mean, I want to, believe me. I just, I don't want to..." She trailed off. "Risk it" Sayid finished for her, nodding in agreement. Shannon sighed, placing her chuckles under her chin. "Well,...don't worry. I'm sure we can find something. After all, someone on the plan had to have some sort of protection with them" Sayid noted reassuringly, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah...but where are we going to find it?" Shannon asked in reply. The situation, to her, seemed hopeless. "I don't know. But tomorrow, we'll look, all right? Well, look the over the whole island" Sayid suggested, a comforting smile across his face. Shannon hesitated for a moment, then smiled as well.

"Ok" She agreed, laying her head on his shoulder. Sayid kissed her forehead, comfortingly, pulling his arm tighter around her. Shannon turned her head so that they were eye to eye. For a moment, it was silent. She leaned in and kissed him, smiling lightly against his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow" She explained, and with that, hopped up off the bed and walked out of the tent.

The End  
For now

Ok, kids! Hope you liked it. You'll hear from me again soon.


	10. Power Of Possession

Ponyboysgirl1: Glad you liked the last chapter! Obviously if there's an island with little means of birth control, sooner or later, someone will get present. I haven't decided who that someone may be, or when it might happen. But its defiantly a possibility. Oh, and if the story your telling me about is no fanficton dot com, then there's a possibility I've read it, witch would make since.

Hekate-triva: Hey. I really liked the scenes with Charlie and Aaron on the show. I think he makes an adorable father, witch is why I put that in. I have an obsession with little kids, not in a pedophile way, of course. I just really like kids. Being an only child, I'm not around them often. So, I write about them as often as I can. There's a cute one in this Chapter too. And of course Claire didn't stay mad. Who could stay mad at Charlie? Besides, no one cares what Sawyer thinks. Lol. Oh, and I love Shannon. She's very spontaneous. And as you mentioned, very funny. You'll be seeing a lot of her in the next few chapters.

Stark Wars  
Power Of Possession

"Hey, Jack" Shannon greeted, walking up with a friendly smile. "Hi" He replied, looking at her in mild confusion. "Um...I have cramps. Mind if I look for some Midol?" She questioned casually, keeping up her friendly out look all the while. For a moment, Jack just stared. "Uh...sure. Go ahead" He replied, awkwardly.

"Thanks" She smiled appreciatively and headed into the cave where all the medicine was kept. Once inside, Shannon began a rapid search through all the bags. Digging through bottles of pills and all kinds of medical supplies. Among the millions of bottles, Claire could find no type of birth control pills what so ever.

"Damn it" She muttered under her breath, sitting down on a rock in frustration. "What's wrong?" Jack questioned from the door way. Shannon looked up in surprise. She hadn't realized he'd been watching her. "Oh...uh...I can't find any" She explained, thinking off the top of her head. Trying to play it cool. Jack looked at her in confusion as he walked over to the table where the bags of medicine laid, reached into the first one and pulled a bottle off top.

"Its right here" He explained, reading the label for about a millisecond. "Oh!" Shannon hopped up, trying to act surprised. "Must have missed it. Blonde, you know" She explained with a shrug, laughing nervously as she took the bottle from him. "Right" He nodded, eyeing her curiously. "Well, Thanks" She replied with a shrug, before turning and walking out of the room.

Jack stared at her in confusion for a moment, wondering why she was acting so strange. He thought it might be a good idea to ask her, but, with the blonde jokes at her own expense and the off topic giggling, perhaps it was better that he just let it go.

At the beach...

After the small flood that had hit the beach, a few of the castaways went to help Sawyer rebuild his tent. Usualy, Charlie would not be one to tag along, but because Sawyer owned him money and he wanted to rub it in his face, he decided to lend a hand.

"So, when do I get my money?" Charlie questioned, glancing at Sawyer over the shoulder. "What the hell are you talking about, boy?" Sawyer questioned in reply, shooting him a confused look. "The bet, remember? I won" Charlie reminded teasingly. "You didn't win, you just got to her first" Sawyer corrected skeptically.

"But, I still one" Charlie confirmed triumphantly. "Yeah, well...If you were a real man, you'd give me a second chance" Sawyer noted, sarcastically. "All right, fine" Charlie replied with a shrug. Sawyer shot him another look. "You serious?" he questioned, raising an eye brow. "Sure" Charlie answered, shrugging again.

"All right then, your on" Sawyer agreed, putting out his hand. Charlie shook it to seal the deal, feeling Sawyer squeeze as tight as he could. "ow" Charlie muttered, quickly pulling his hand away. Sawyer grind triumphantly as he watched Charlie shake his hand to get rid of the pain, looking up at him in annoyance. "I still won" He reminded, teasingly, watching Sawyer's grin drop once again. For a while, it was silent.

"Sawyer?"

Sawyer and Charlie both turned to see Sayid Standing behind him. "Yeah?" Sawyer questioned, turning back around as if he didn't care. "I need to ask you a favor" Sayid explained, sounding a little nervous. Sawyer turned to him, intrigued. "Go on" He instructed, crossing his arms.

"Well, me and Shannon have been...looking, for something. And we believe, you may have it" Sayid explained, swallowing a nervous gulp. "And what might that be?" Sawyer questioned smugly, enjoying his power of possession. "Well,...we'er looking for...protection" Sayid finally managed to choke out, receiving a confused glance from both Charlie and Sawyer.

"Like...guns?" Sawyer questioned, eyeing him in confusion. Sayid sighed in frustration. "Did you get it yet?" Shannon questioned, appearing beside him out of no where. "Not yet" He replied, trying not to sound agitated. "Well, hurry up" She instead playfully. Sayid sighed again. "Fine, I'll do it" Shannon explained, stepping forward.

"We need a condom" Shannon explained bluntly. Sayid flinched visibly behind her. "A what, now?" Sawyer questioned with a laugh, his redneck side shinning through. "A condom. You know what a condom is, right?" Shannon questioned teasingly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know what it is, blonde. I just don't see why you need one" he corrected smartly.

"Because we want to have sex. Duh" Shannon explained bluntly. Sayid flinched again. Charlie laughed. Sayid shoot him a look. He went silent again. "Let me rephrase. I don't see why I should give you one" Sawyer explained, confidently. "Because...your a nice person?" Shannon offered in an innocent tone. All three men burst out laughing. Shannon rolled her eyes.

"Well, what do you want? Money?" Shannon questioned, growing aggravated. Sawyer laughed. "Honey, everyone knows you lost all your money betting on those two with freckles!" Sawyer exclaimed, pointing a finger at Charlie as an example for 'those two'. "Well, then, what do you want?" She questioned casually, growing more and more aggravated.

"That depends, blonde. What are you willing to give?" Sawyer questioned, eyeing her suggestively. "Hey!" Sayid stepped up immediately, shooting Sawyer a threatening look. "Calm down, I ain't serious" Sawyer assured, holding his hands up as if surendering. "unless-" He gave Shannon another smug grin, and Sayid lunged forward.

"Ok, ok. Seriously though, money would be fine" Sawyer explained with a grin. Shannon and Sayid exchanged a glance. "Money has no purpose hear. Why do you want it?" Sayid questioned, hopping to change his mind. "Because, I've been doing some betting of my own with this little VH1 reject, and I need to pay him back" Sawyer explained, pointing over at Charlie once again.

"That's right" Charlie confirmed, shooting Sawyer a stern look. "So, do you have the money or not?" Sawyer questioned. Sayid looked at Shannon. "I'll see what I can do" she explained with a shrug. "Great" Sawyer nodded, a smirk across his face. Shannon rolled her eyes at him once more before walking off.

"Nice doing business with you!" Sawyer called after her sarcastically. Shannon flipped him off in reply. "Well...that's professional

Few minutes later...

"I want my money back" Shannon confirmed bluntly, stopping in front of Kate. "Excuse me?" Kate questioned, looking up at her in surprise. "The money that I bet you. I need it back" Shannon explained. "Why?" Kate questioned curiously. Shannon frowned. "Um...because" She replied, hopping to avoid the subject. "Because why?" Kate insisted. No such luck.

"Because, I need something from Sawyer, and he's being a jerk-off and making me pay." Shannon answered, once again hopping to dodge actually answering the question. "What do you need from Sawyer?" Kate asked curiously, raising an eye brow at Shannon. Shannon sighed. There was no way out of it. "A condom" She explained with an awkward Shrug. Kate burst out into laughter.

"Your buying condoms from Sawyer?" She questioned, looking at Shannon in amusement. "He's the only one who has them" She replied in self defense. "Well, I'm sorry, Shan. But I won that money fair and square" Kate confirmed. "But-" Shannon tried to plea. "Nope. If you want it back, your going to have to earn it" Kate explained firmly. Shannon sighed.

"Earn it how?" She questioned in annoyance. "Well, lets see, there's some laundry I need to do, then I'm supposed to watch Aaron for an hour, then I need to go get some fruit from Sun, cause my stash is running low, oh! And I'm supposed to help her with the garden today" Kate explained hinting, a huge smile across her face.

"Fine" Shannon sighed, giving in. "All right, I'll show you to the laundry" Kate explained with a smile, and lead the way.

Later...

"So, did you get your money?" Claire questioned, Looking up at Charlie as he walked over. "Not yet, but...he's working on it" Charlie explained, confidently. "Oh? What happened to 'If he doesn't give it to me, I'll beat it out of him?" Claire questioned teasingly. "I chose to use my words" Charlie explained, sarcastically.

"That's my boy" Claire replied, smiling and fluffing his hair. "Wow, that's getting long" She noted, running her fingers through his messy strands playfully. "Yeah, I've been meaning to have you cut it" He explained. "Why didn't you ask earlier?" She questioned, curiously. An almost wicked smile crossed Charlie's face. "I got side tracked"

The two laughed. "Aw, well here. You take Aaron, I'll go get the scissors"Claire explained, sifting Aaron into Charlie's lap. Aaron looked up at Charlie with big blue eyes and a wondrous little smile. Always curious. "You look just like your mum, you know that?" Charlie explained, running his hand over Aaron's soft little baby hair.

Aaron looked up in confusion for a moment, not understanding a word Charlie was saying. After a moment, he reached up to grab at Charlie's face with a giggle. "What? It was a compliment!" Charlie exclaimed playfully as Aaron's little palm landed on the side of his cheek in a pathetic little smack. Aaron giggled wildly and tried to smack him again.

"How do you do that?" Shannon questioned, holding a huge bag of laundry as she stopped to look at the two. "Do what?" Charlie questioned, turning his head to look at her. "That!" She exclaimed, waving her hands at Aaron, who continued to giggle as he pulled up on Charlie's shoulder in an attempt to stand.

"What? Get abused by a baby?" Charlie questioned, finding it hard to focus with Aaron hitting him playfully. "No. Making him act all happy. The whole time I held him he wouldn't even stop crying" Shannon explained. "Wait? You held him?" Charlie questioned, acting surprised. "Yeah.." Shannon replied, shooting him a look in confusion.

"You didn't drop him did you?" Charlie questioned, teasingly. "No. But, still. Why dose he like you so much? I'm ten times funnier than you" Shannon replied. "Excuse me?" Charlie questioned, raising an eye brow. "What? I'm funnier than you" Shannon confirmed teasingly. "You are not!" Charlie replied, defensively.

Shannon smiled. "Am too"

"Are not!"

"Oh god" Claire sighed, stopping before the two as they argued like four year olds. Both Charlie and Shannon stopped instantly. "I swear, just because there's a baby present doesn't mean you two have to act like one, too" Claire scolded, taking a seat behind Charlie. "Yeah, Shan. Stop acting like a baby!" Charlie told her accusingly. Claire smacked the back of his head playfully.

"Well, I've got a tun of Kate's laundry to do. See you kids later" Shannon explained, and walked off with her bag. As she was moveing to the water, Sayid ran up beside her. "Did you get it?" He questioned, flocking at the bag of cloths in confusion. "No, Kate had me doing chores so I can get the money back. God, I've never worked so hard to get laid in my life" Shannon explained, sarcastically.

Sayid smiled. "Well, I promise. It will be worth it" He explained, leaning close to her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Shannon blushed as he walked away, putting her hand over her cheek where his lips had been. A Huge smile across her face. "Get to work!" Kate yelled from her tent. Shannon rolled her eyes, sighed, and kept on moving.

The End

Of this chapter

There you go! The next chapter will be up soon as the search for birth control contenuies! lol. Oh, and I can safely say there will be another sex scecne comeing up soon. The next one will proably be Sayid and Shannon, but I do plan to use other pairings in the future. So, on that note, I'm asking you guys to tell me who you'd like to see together so I can make it happen.


	11. Worthwhile

Hekate-trivia: lol. I'm defiantly fond of a Sawyer Kate relationship. Witch is odd, since I'm not the biggest Kate fan. But I like her personality a lot better when she's around Sawyer then when she's with Jack. She seems a little more fun. Oh, and I'm glad you like my portrayal of Shannon. I think I based the character more on the actress that plays her than the actually character, because at first I wasn't a big Shannon fan. Before I knew the names of all the characters she was referred to as "the bitch". Lol. But once I saw Maggie Grace in other movies and interviews, I started to like her a lot more. And then of course, she hooked up with Sayid, witch earned her major cool points. And I do find it amusing that their all betting each other with money, when money has absolutely no use. As to the unfinished sentence, it was supposed to be "a few of the castaways went to help Sawyer rebuild his tent. Usually, Charlie would not be one to tag along, but because Sawyer owned him money and he wanted to rub it in his face, he decided to lend a hand." I went back and fixed it, so thanks for the heads up!

Ponyboysgirl1: Lol. I go back to school on Monday, too.

Stark Wars

"Hey Shan. How's it going?" Kate questioned in an over friendly manor, leaning over the spot where Shannon sat in the sand, doing Kate's Laundry. "Great" Shannon replied sarcastically, rubbing out a stain, witch looked a lot like blood, off Kate's shirt. "You missed a spot" Kate noted, pointing to a little spot of dirt in the corner. "Bite me" Shannon shoot back moodily. Kate just smiled.

"You know, your actually doing a really good job. I usually just toss all the shirts with blood on them" Kate explained, sitting down beside her. "If I did that, you wouldn't have any cloths" Shannon noted playfully. "Oh, yay! Then I could just run around naked like you!" Kate exclaimed teasingly, receiving an evil glare from Shannon.

"So, how much longer do you think this is going to take? I, meaning you, have places to be" Kate noted in a bossy tone. Shannon rolled her eyes. "I'll be done with this load in about ten minutes" She answered, un enthused. "Great. Cause after this, you have to watch Aaron for a few hours" Kate reminded with a smile.

"Oh god" Shannon sighed. "What? Aaron's a cool kid. He's easy to take care of" Kate assured, patting her on the shoulder. "Yeah, except for the fact that he hates me" Shannon scoffed in reply. "He doesn't hate you" Kate insisted. "Yes, he dose! Look" Shannon exclaimed, pointing a finger over at where Charlie, Claire, and Aaron sat a little ways off.

Claire was still Cutting Charlie's hair, while Aaron sat in his lap, flailing his limbs and laughing in amusement. "See? He love's every stupid thing Charlie dose for no reason! I can do stupid things too!" She explained, with a pout. Kate smiled. "I know" She noted playfully, receiving another angry look.

"Seriously, though, the only reason he likes Charlie is because Charlie is fucking his mom." Kate explained sarcastically, doing her best to comfort her. "But that's the thing! Its not just Charlie he likes. I mean, he likes you...and your not fucking Claire, right?" Shannon questioned sarcastically. Kate gave an innocent look playfully, and Shannon threw a shirt at her.

"Well, maybe after speeding a few hours with you, he'll get used to you. After all, that's what I did" Kate explained teasingly, pushing herself to her feet. "Thanks" Shannon muttered Sarcastically. Kate simply smiled and walked away.

meanwhile...

"OK, I think I'm done" Claire explained, setting her scissors aside and moving so that she knelt in front of him. "Can I see?" Charlie questioned, eyeing her in confusion as she carefully ran her fingers through his hair. "Hold on, I'm making sure its even" Claire explained, shifting her head from side to side to get a good look with every angles.

"Your such a perfectionist" He muttered playfully. "So? Nothing wrong with perfection" Claire shrugged casually. "Believe me, I know" He replied sweetly, lifting his hand to her cheek as he looked into her eyes. Claire blushed, suddenly realizing how close their faces were. She leaned in to kiss him just for a moment, witch was rudely interrupted by Shannon.

"Knock it off you two" She scolded playfully, making her way over. "I'm going to watch Aaron, instead of Kate" She explained, plopping down beside them. "Oh, god" Charlie muttered sarcastically. Shannon rolled her eyes. "All right, the sooner you show me what to do, the sooner you two can go of and do...whatever" Shannon explained, shooting Claire teasing smile.

"Well, all you have to do is watch him, really" Claire explained, shifting Aaron into her lap. "And try not to drop him" Charlie added, teasingly. Shannon shoot him a look. "Hey, he's not crying" Shannon noted in surprised once Aaron was situated on her lap. "See? He likes you" Claire explained, reassuringly. Shannon smiled.

"Of course he dose. Everyone likes me!" Shannon exclaimed, beaming down at Aaron and makeing him laugh. "I don't" Charlie corrected bluntly. "Charlie, no one cares what you think" Shan replied with a roll of her eyes. Charlie shrugged. "Faire enough." He grabbed him and Claire stuff and rose to his feet.

"You two have fun" Shannon noted teasingly, giving them a suggestive smile. "We Will" Charlie assured, putting his arm around Claire's shoulder. Shannon shook her head as she watched them walk away. Just after they had left, when Shannon turned back to look at Aaron, he began to cry. "Great" She muttered in annoyance, and began trying her best to calm him down.

"Should I go back and help her?" Claire questioned, glancing back over her shoulder. "Just keep walking" Charlie assured playfully. Claire laughed a little, but obeyed nonetheless, leaving poor Shannon on her own.

Later...

"Ok, Kate. I did all your stupid chores, and I must say, your life is really boring" Shannon explained, sounding a little out of breath. And yet she still managed to be a smart ass. "All right then. Here you go" Kate replied, pulling the money out of her pocket and placing it in Shannon's hand. "Thank you" Shannon replied, though she didn't really sound like she meant it. Kate grinned nonetheless. "Your welcome" She replied, "Now go get laid"

"I'll try" Shannon replied sarcastically, shoving the money into her pocket. With that she turned and walked off, making her way over to where Sayid sat on the shoreline, waiting for her. "Did you get it?" He questioned, hopping up as soon as he saw her coming "yep. Here you go" Shannon explained, placing the money in his hands.

Sayid looked down at the money, then up at her in confusion. "Why are you giving this to me?" He questioned, furrowing his eye brows. "So you can go get the stuff we need form Sawyer" Shannon replied, assuming it would be obvious. "You want me to get it?" Sayid questioned, curiously. "Well, yeah. I mean, I did all that crap for Kate, now its your turn to suffer" she replied, teasingly. Sayid couldn't help but smile.

"All right. I'll go get them" He assured. "Ok, I'm gonna go back to the caves and take a shower first, all right?" Shannon explained, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sayid nodded. "Good luck" She added with a grin, before kissing him again. Sayid smiled and headed off.

Sawyer's tent...

"Oh, look who it is!" Sawyer exclaimed with a smug grin as Sayid approached. "How can I help you?" He questioned, teasingly, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "I have the money" Sayid explained, straightforwardly. "Really?" Sawyer asked, curiously, wasting as much of his time as he possibly could. "Yes," Sayid replied insistently, trying not to get to annoyed.

"All right then, hand it over" Sawyer agreed, holding out his hand. Sayid did what he asked, and waited patently as possible while Sawyer dug through a near by bag and pulled out the box he was looking for. "Here you go" He explained, tossing Sayid the package. Sayid looked down at his hand where the single package laid, scowled at Sawyer in annoyance, and walked away.

Sawyer just grinned triumphantly. Only he would make someone pay twenty dollars for a single condom. "Thank you, come again!" He called teasingly, watching Sayid disappear into the trees. He leaned back into his chair and fanned out the dollar bills, looking them over in amusement. "Mine. All mine" He muttered sarcastically, a proud grin across his face.

"Actually-" A British accent cut in, grabbing the dollars out of his hand. Sawyer looked up in surprise to see Charlie standing by. "I believe, they're mine" He confirmed with a grin, shoving the money into his pocket. "Fine" Sawyer grumbled, in annoyance. "Nice doing business with you" Charlie muttered sarcastically, before walking back to his tent.

Later...

"Shannon?" Sayid questioned, walking into his cave where Shannon would most likely be waiting for him. It was dark out, and none of the torches had been lit inside, making it hard to navigate. "Shan? are you here?" He questioned, feeling his hand along the wall of the cave to guide him. He found the flash light that was kept on a homemade table and turned it on, shining it around the room until he spotted Shannon on the bed. She was laying down, and her eyes were closed.

"Shan?" He spoke again, hopping badly that she was awake. She didn't respond. "Damn it" he muttered to himself in frustration, surprised when he heard a little laugh escape her lips. "Just kidding" She assured, playfully, opening her eyes and shifting into a sitting position. "Your evil, you know that?" He replied, teasingly, making his way over to the bed.

"I know" Shannon smiled proudly, making no attempt to deny it. "So, did you get it?" She questioned as he sat down beside her, an excited grin on her face. "Mh,hm" He nodded in assurance. "Great" She replied, happily. She scooted over to his side and placed her hands on either side of his face, closing her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him.


	12. Change Of Heart

Ponyboysgirl1: Don't worry! There's a nice little Charlie and Claire scene coming up in this chapter that should make up for the lack of them in the last couple.

Hekate-triva: That's true, Sawyer is pretty greedy. But he's also very funny, witch is why I like him. And of course, I love Charlie the most. But I think those two are very funny together, witch is why I keep making them have their little bets. Oh, and you'll be glad to know that the next couple to get the spot light will be Kate and Sawyer, at your request! So there's something to look forward too. But any way, glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one too!

Stark Wars  
Change of heart

Claire gave Aaron a kiss good night before tucking him into his crib. It was late now, the sun had just gone down. She ran her hand over Aaron's soft little baby hair, smoothing it down. Gazing down at him adoringly. She felt Charlie's arms slide around her waist, witch surprised her at first, since she thought he had still been asleep.

"Hey" She turned in his arms so that she could see his face. "Hey" He replied, giving her a sweet little peck. Claire blushed. "I thought you were going to sleep all night" She explained, sliding her arms around his neck. "Nope. Not without you" He replied playfully, pulling his arms tighter around her waist pressing his forehead to hers. Claire smiled.

"I was Just putting Aaron to bed" She explained, glancing over at the crib to make sure Aaron was in fact going to sleep. His eyes were closed and he was still. Defiantly asleep. She turned back to face Charlie and smiled. He lead her over to the bed and sat down on the edge, pulling her onto his lap before sliding his arms around her waist once again.

"So, now that your up, what do you want to do?" She questioned curiously, playing with the little hairs at the nap of his neck. "I could think of a few things..." He replied with a hint of suggestion in his voice. "Like?" Claire questioned, intrigued. "Well, we could go for a walk, or go sit with the rest of them out by the fire, or we could just stay here..." He explained, rambling on, purposely avoiding the subject he had been hinting at just a moment ago.

"Stay here, and?" Claire questioned, taking the suggestive tone for herself. Charlie blushed. He didn't answer. Instead, he just laid his hand under her chin, turning her head to face him, and kissed her. Claire smiled against his lips, shifting on his lap. Charlie breathed gently, arms going tighter around her waist. Carefully, while still focussing on the kiss, he scooted back and moved her off his lap and onto the bed.

Claire laid her head back into the pillow, looking up at him with a smile. He smiled back, and leaned down to kiss her. Slowly, her arms went around his neck, running her fingers through his hair as the kiss deepened. After a moment, their lips broke apart, both breathing heavily. "Claire?" Charlie gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Hmm?" She questioned, slowly opening her eyes to look at him. Charlie hesitated, smiling down at her adoringly. "What?" She asked, again, trying to figure out what it was he was trying to tell her. "if you say 'I love you' one more time I'm going to smack you" She warned playfully. "Never mind, then" Charlie replied with a smile before leaning down to kiss her.

"So, about the whole staying in thing...you were saying?" Claire questioned playfully as he continued to kiss along her neck. "Well,..." He began, letting his hand slide underneath her shirt, "Since our ... little encounter...earlier today... was such a... huge hit" He continued, stopping to kiss her neck between every few words, and also taking breaths. "I thought...we'd do an encore performance" he finished, smiling against her skin.

"Are we having sex or putting on a show?" Claire questioned playfully, laughing slightly. "Sorry, being in a band for long has kind of got to my head.." Charlie apologized, modestly. Claire gave an impish smile and warped her arms around his neck, pulling her self up off the mattress so that her lips fell close to his ear.

"Its not the only thing" She replied with a confident grin before laying a warm kiss on the edge of his jaw. Charlie shuddered, pulling his arms tight around her waist, his palms pressing hard against the small of her back. He kissed her again, gently laying her back against the bed. Claire arched her back, continued to press up against him as she let out a moan against his lips.

Charlie had been right. The sex they had had earlier when Shannon was watching Aaron had been amazing. Amazing was in fact, an understatement. Words could not describe how good it had been. Claire had never been the type to have sex more than once in one day. Usually, sex more than twice a week was unusual.

With Thomas, she told herself it was because she didn't seem him so offer. After all, she had work and college, as did he, and neither of their parents approved of their relationship. So she just blamed her lack of sexual activity on that. But in reality, it was because she didn't want to. She never saw sex as an important thing in life. Sure it was fun, and could indeed be amazing, but she could just as easily live without it.

But now, after being with Charlie for three times in the past twenty-four hours, Claire was begging to realize she could get pretty used to the whole thing. And never again would she consider living without sex an option.

Meanwhile...

There was no doubting that the sounds Shannon and Sayid were making were being heard all through the island. But there was no way to silence it either. It had been a long wait. To long, for both their taste. And because the last to days were practically dedicating to prepping for the event, it only made their longing ten times worse. But like Sayid had promised her earlier that day, it was defiantly worth it.

Sayid was like no man she'd even been with before. Most were only in sex for their own pleasure. Just a quick roll around the mattress or what ever other surface they may have chosen, and then it was lights out. All and all, the experience would last for a small amount of minutes, leaving Shannon exhausted and unsatisfied.

How ever, in this bed, in this cave, the worst of situations for romance by a rich girls standards, Sayid was steadily breaking her chain of bad luck with men into pieces, and Shannon was loving every minute of it. And she made no attempt to hide it eaither. Her moans and cries echoed loudly off the walls of the cave, feeling the entire, dark, closed in space with the lustful sounds.

They were growing louder, and more frequent by the second. They stopped almost abruptly when Sayid's mouth captured hers. Her hands racked through his hair, letting out gasps and moans against his lips as they rocked together. His hands moved all over her body, brining new sensations with every little touch. She was aware of every move he made. Every breath, every moan, every drop of sweat that fell from his skin. She felt connected to him, both physically and mentally.

"I love you" He whispered against her lips, continuing to trail kisses alone her jaw bone until he reached her neck. Shannon let out another moan. She'd be worshiped before. With a look like heres, it was hard not to be. After all, by societies standards, she was perfect. Tall, blonde, think, leggy, curvy, she had it all. What man would think anything else?

But Sayid maid her feel different. He didn't make her feel like a modle or a sex symbol like other man did. He made her feel beautiful. And on top of that, she worshiped him as well. Never in her life had she wanted someone as much as she wanted him. She whispered it back, her lips so close to his ear that he could feel her breath on his skin.

His pace quickened, and Shannon's nails dug into his back. She bit her lip until she could taste blood to keep from screaming. But despite her every attempt, once her climax came, it was out of her control. Her cries were heard all throughout the caves. Echoing off the walls and feeling their ears even after it was all over. The sounds crashed down around them, followed by heavy breaths as they held each other, their skin climbing together as they both starved to catch their breath.

After a while, once the room had cooled down and the two had both gained back some control of their bodies, he slid off her and rolled onto his back, quickly gathering her in his arms. Shannon snuggled up close to him, her head laid across his chest, listening to his heat witch still pounded beneath the surface. He looked down at her, his hand idly moving through her silky blonde hair. Shannon smiled against his skin, placing a little kiss on his caller bone.

"That was...good" He muttered after a moment, a smile across his face. "Good? You've got to be kidding" Shannon replied, lifting her head up abruptly. "You have a better word?" He questioned playfully, raising an eye brow. "Yeah, how about fucking-fantatic?" She answered bluntly, a smile on her face as she sat up, holding the sheets to her chest with on hand, leaning on the other for support.

"I don't think that's a word" He corrected teasingly, looking up in amumsent. "It is now" She confirmed playfully. Sayid laughed wearily as he gazed up at her, his hand gently caressing her arm. "Lay back down" He instructed simply, the same way a parent would see 'put on your seat belt'. Unlike when Shannon was told things by her parents, she obeyed, and slid down beside him, resting her head on his out stretched arm.

He shifted onto his side, pulling his other arm around her waist. Shannon curled both her arms up so that her hands rested on his chest, leaving little room between them. The now cool air chilled their damp skin. The sheet didn't do much to keep warm, but neither one of them had enough energy left to go get the blanket witch had been kicked off the bed somewhere in the mix. Instead, they just pulled each other closer, allowing their body heat to warm each other for the rest of the night.

Next Morning...

Shannon walked down to the beach to meet up with Claire, Kate and Sun, who all sat just outside the edge of the water, talking amongst themselves. "Hey" She spoke up a bit hoarsely once she reached the group. The three girls looked up at her and laughed. "What?" Shannon questioned innocently, dropping down between Sun and Claire.

"Oh come on, Shan. You honestly think we didn't hear?" Kate questioned sarcastically. "Hear what?" Shannon questioned, cluelessly. "You and Sayid" Sun confirmed with a conspicuous grin. For a moment, Shannon looked surprised. "Were we that loud?" She questioned, blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you kidding? You two could have caused a cave in!" Claire exclaimed sarcastically. Shannon blushed even more. "Oh, and look who's talking!" Kate scoffed teasingly. Claire smiled innocently. Shannon just looked confused. "Don't worry, Shan. Your not the only one who was keeping the rest of us up last night" Kate explained, playfully.

"Really?" Shannon questioned, turning to Claire with a grin. "No comment" Claire replied innocently. "No comment? What the fuck is that?" Shannon scoffed, as if offended. "Don't worry, Shan. We've got another 'meeting' tonight. We'll get it out of her" Kate reassured with a conspicuous grin. "Oh, that's right!" Shannon exclaimed happily, she'd forgotten before.

"What? Did Sayid screw you so hard it made you for forget?" Kate asked, teasingly. "Shut up!" was all Shannon could think up in reply. "Oh, and that reminds me-" Kate began, an amused smile remaining on her face. "Its Suns turn to get the big dare" she explained, turning to face her.

"Me?" Sun questioned, looking at the three in surprise. "What? You think we'd leave you out of the fun?" Shannon questioned, sarcastically. "I was hopping..." Sun replied honestly. "Well, tuff luck" Kate replied, patting her on the back. "Come on girls, we've got some planning to do" And with that, the three stood, leaving Sun to await her fate.

The End  
Of this chapter...

Well, there you go. Too sex scenes in one chapter! I know, neither of them were as elaborate as the first, but if I made a scene that long every time then this story would be over a hundred pages long. Wow, what a record breaker that would be. Lol. But yeah, more good stuff to come soon. Let me know what you think!


	13. Boys Night Out?

Ponyboysgirl1: Lol. Thanks. I like Shannon a lot to for some reason, I'm not exactly sure why. But I do. And she makes for a good laugh, witch is why she is so involved in all of my stories.

Hekate-trivia: Don't worry for Sun to much. Her dare isn't as bed as the other's. Well, except maybe Claire's, that one turned out pretty well. Lol.

oximi: Hey, thanks for the review! Always nice to hear from new readers. I'm very glad you liked the story and I hope to hear from you more!  
Stark Wars

Carrieberry: Hi. I know I have a difficult time with spelling, and I have kind of been rushing in the chapters, so I'm not surprised that there have been mistakes. Most of the people who have reviewed are people who have been reading my stories for a long time, so I guess they've gotten used to the spelling mistakes. It has been maintained that I've been mixing up the girls names, witch I have tried to read through and fix but I seem to be missing over them, so I'll have to look more carefully. But if a few chapters go by and spelling or mistakes haven't been fixed, please let me know so I can start asking some of my older readers to bata for me.

Stark Wars  
Boys Night Out?

It was dark out now. The girls sat in their secluded area, surrounded by trees and lit only by a small campfire witch the girls all sat around in a circle. "Ok, Claire. Your turn" Kate explained, turning to her after she finished answering her question. Claire had brought Aaron along, and had been to focussed on him to keep following who's turn it was. "Truth" Claire explained, knowing that taking a dare would be far to risky. Besides, it was Sun's turn for that, and she was not one to steal the spot light.

"Alright, if Charlie dies, who else on the island would you sleep with?" Kate questioned, casually. A look of surprise crossed Claire's face. "If Charlie died, I would never go near any man ever again" Claire replied, easily avoiding the question. "What about women?" Shannon asked teasingly. Claire shoot her a look.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. If Charlie wasn't here, you never meet him, who would you probably go with?" Kate rephrased, determined to get her answer. Claire thought hard for a moment, leaving the small group of girls all impatiently awaiting her response. "Do I have to answer this?" Claire questioned, looking at Kate pleadingly. "Its either that, or another dare" Kate replied with a shrug.

"All right then. I guess It would be..."

At the Beach...

"Have you guys seen Shannon?" Sayid questioned, making his way over to the group of guys who were sitting back at the beach. "Nope" They all answered in a un enthused fashion. Sayid looked confused for a moment, then shrugged, and sat down. "Let me guess, 'its girls night out'?" He questioned, sarcastically.

"Yep" The group replied together once again. Sayid Sighed, knowing it would be a while before he saw Shannon again. He also knew the group of men around him were probably feeling exactly the same way. Well, except Hurly. Hurly was just there because its one step up from sitting alone in his tent.

"This isn't fair. The girls can go out and have all kinds of fun, and what do we do? Sit around and count sand" Charlie muttered in a childish way, his chin resting on his crossed arms, witch rested on his knees. "Well, no one's really stopping us" Jack noted with a shrug. The guys all gave him a confused look.

"What? Your saying you wanna sit around a campfire and play truth or dare?" Hurly questioned Sarcastically. "Its better then counting sand" Charlie defended, optimistically. "Fair enough" Hurly gave in with a shrug. "Well, if us guys are going to start playing games, I got one much better than truth or dare" Sawyer explained proudly.

The group turned their attention to him, curiously. "Ever heard of a little drinking game call I've never?"

In the Jungle...

"Ok, Sun. We've all answered enough question's. Its time for your dare" Kate explained, turning to Sun with a grin. "Oh, no..." Sun sighed, dreadfully. Kate's smile only got wider. "Ok. Tell me" Sun agreed, taking a deep breath to brace herself. Kate looked to her left at Claire, then to her right at Shannon, then back to Sun. "Fallow us" She explained, pushing herself to her feet, as did the other girls.

Reluctantly, Sun stood as well. Kate grabbed a flash light and turned it on, leading the way through the trees. It was dark, witch made it a lot harder to navigate where they were going. The only thing they could hear was the wind, and the occasional giggle from one of the girls that eventually spread to the rest of them.

They lead Sun through the trees until they made it to a small strip of beach on the other side. She didn't like what she was seeing. "All right, we're here" Kate announced, stopping and turning to face her. "Ok..." Sun replied, very nervous, and very confused. "Do you see that rock?" Kate questioned, pointing out beyond the water. Sun spotted the rock, witch was only a few yards from the shoreline, though kind of hard to see in the dark.

"...Yes," Sun replied, a look of fear crossing her face. "You have to swim to it" Kate explained with a smile. Sun shoot her a terrified look, to witch Shannon added, with a wicked grin...

"Naked" 

At the beach...

Sawyer had gathered his secret stash of alcohol and Jack had grabbed all the bottles he kept in his cave for medical purposes. Now, each equipped with a bottle, the boys were ready to play. "All right, Sawyer. Since this was your idea, you go first" Jack suggested, turning all eyes no him. "All right...lets see...what haven't I done?" Sawyer thought out loud, a grin already on his face.

"Well, I haven't done Claire...yet" He explained, shooting a teasing grin at Charlie, who simply shrugged it off, smiled, and took his first sip, proud to be the only one to do so. "All right, I've never ... been married" Charlie told, saying the first thing that popped into his head. Jin, and to their surprise, Jack, both drank.

"Hey, doc! I didn't know you were married!" Sawyer exclaimed in amusement, smacking him on the back playfully. Jack shrugged casually, though he appeared to be a little embarrassed. It was now Jin's turn. "I've never been divorced" He explained, in fairly good English at that. Jack drank again. "Wow, dude" Hurly noted, in surprise. "I know" Jack nodded, understanding their shock completely.

"Why'd she leave you?" Charlie questioned bluntly, though he didn't mean it to come off as a joke. "Let me guess, problems in the bed room?" Sawyer questioned teasingly. "I think I'll need a few more drinks in me before I start discussing my marriage with you" Jack replied with a laugh. "Faire enough" Sawyer shrugged, and went on with the game. For a moment, it was silent.

"Oh, my turn" Hurly spoke up, finally catching on. "Ok, lets see...I've never...done... drugs" Hurly explained, saying what ever popped into his head. Charlie looked around nervously for a moment, then took a sip. "Well, who didn't know that" Sawyer muttered sarcastically. "I didn't!" Hurly exclaimed, shooting Charlie an angry look.

"You didn't?" Charlie questioned, raising an eye brow at him in surprise. "No, dude, you never told me!" Hurly exclaimed. "I thought it was obvious!" Charlie replied in self defense. "Would you two stop bitching and let us get on with the game?" Sawyer questioned in annoyance. The two fell silent, allowing them to go on.

"Ok... guess its my turn" Jack said, trying to think of something good. "I never learned to play an instrument" He explained with a shrug. The attempt to think up something good had failed. Charlie, Sawyer and Sayid all drank. "You play an instrument?" Jack questioned, looked at Sawyer skeptically. "I can play a little guitar" He replied with a shrug. Jack tried not to laugh, and Sawyer shoot him a look, that didn't do much to stop him.

Now, it was Sayid's turn. "I've never meet someone famous" He explained casually. Charlie and Jack drank. "Uh, I won the lottery...so I meet the, uh...lottery guy" Hurly explained, unsure if that would count. "That doesn't count" Sayid confirmed, playfully. Hurly just shrugged. "What about you Jack, who did you meet?" Sayid questioned, turning to Jack curiously.

"The president" Jack answered, as if it was something that happened every day. "I guess that counts" Sayid replied, not really seeming to care, then turned to Charlie. "What about you?" He questioned, making sure everyone's answer was reliable. "Uh...my self" Charlie answered concededly, as if the answer should be obvious. The guys all laughed. "What? I'm famous! at least, I was... for a bit" He explained, his ego dropping slightly.

"Yeah, sure you were. Any way!" Sawyer exclaimed, teasingly, before taking a sip from his bottle. "Hey, you can't drink between turns!" Jack scolded. "It is my turn" Sawyer replied in his defense. "Yeah, but you haven't gone yet" Jack corrected, persistently. Sawyer searched for a clever response. "...I was thirsty"

At the jungle...

Sun had stripped, and now stood at the edge of the water, holding a towel around herself to keep covered. Her feet touched the water first, witch was freezing cold. She glanced back at the girls, hopping they'd have a heart and give in. No such luck. The girls simply laughed and cheered her on.

Sun gulped nervously and turned back to face the dark ocean. She took a few more steps, flinching at the icy water as it splashed at her ankles. "Come on, Sun! Hurry up! We don't have all night!" Shannon called teasingly. Sun shoot her a look over her shoulder. She took a few more steps, her feet were slowly getting used to the water. However, the rest of her, was not.

A small wave came in and crashed against her, splashing freezing water up her legs. Sun let out a little scream, and the girls all laughed. She was going to have to make them pay. But, keeping brave, she walked ahead. The girls continued to snicker behind her, witch was not very encouraging. But Sun was determined. If they could all go through with their dares, so could she.

She walked down until the water reached her knees. By now she had goose bumps all over. Luckily for her, it was too dark out for the rest of the girls to see much, witch made the naked part a lot easier. Though it was still pretty embarrassing. Not to mention cold.

"Sun, go faster! At this rate your gonna die of hypothermia before you make it to the rock!" Kate called teasingly. "Seriously! Just make a dive for it! Get it over with!" Claire added, in a more encouraging since. Sun took a deep breath, knowing Claire made a very good point. With that, she dropped her towel, and dived in.

To be continued...

All right, this chapter was going to be longer, but since I've been making a lot of mistakes from not giving the chapters a good read through, I thought I'd cut it in half to save less time. I've just started another fic, so it might be a few days before my next update. Also, because I've put up chapters so fast, a lot of people aren't having time to review, so I think I'm going to slow things down for a bit. Oh, and for the first scene, yes, I know I didn't finish the sentence, it wasn't a mistake, it was done on purpose. The answer will be told later in the story. Just wanted to clear that up so no body got confused.


	14. Tricks

Ponyboysgirl1: Lol. Well, it was only a matter of time before the boys got jealous and started a game of their own! And I can promise you, it only gets better!

LostLorenzo: I love gold fish! I used to have a bunch, but you know, they tend to...die.Any way, as for the story, I defiantly meant for the story to focus mostly on the truth or dare section and make this a totally comedy, but the sex scenes worked they're way in, and were defiantly off subject, but I don't think any one minds. And they do relate to the plot, so it's all good. But for the next couple chapters, the focus will all be related to both girls, and now boys night out.

Hekate-trivia: Yeah, I definitely like the guys circle. And since its a drinking game, its only gonna get worse, or better, depending on how you look at it. But either way, it should be really funny!

Stark Wars

Tricks

Sun moved through the dark water quickly. It was shallow enough so that if her feet touched the bottom, it would be a little below her shoulders. But her feet were not touching the bottom. She swam fast, reaching the rock with in seconds. She leaned back against the sleek black rock and turned to look back at the shoreline where the girls would surely remain, laughing and Cheering her on.

But she was wrong. Starring back at the beach, she could not see any of them, though the flash light still remained. Confused, she began to move back, swimming until the point where she had to walk. She'd been right. The girls were gone, as were her cloths. Only the flash light remained.

Later...

The boy's had been playing for about an hour, and had all had their share of alcohol, making their little game a whole lot more interesting. "Who's turn is it?" Sawyer questioned, unable to remember. "Uh...yours" Jack confirmed after a moment of thought. "Oh. Right" Sawyer nodded, and took a sip of his drink. "Ok...I've never...kissed a man" he announced proudly.

Looking not one bit embarrassed, Charlie took a drink. The boy's all laughed. "What? I'm European!" Charlie exclaimed in his own defense. "So am I" Sayid reminded teasingly. "Well its part of my culture and I don't think there's anything wrong with it" Charlie confirmed proudly, refusing to let them get to him.

"No, there's nothing wrong with being gay" Sawyer assured, sarcastically. "I'm not gay!" Charlie exclaimed insistently. "Dude...your wearing eye liner" Hurly noted, teasingly. "I'm in a band, people in bands where make up" Charlie explained casually. "Yeah, but your wearing make up, and you kiss dudes... no offense, but that dose sound a little gay" Hurly explained in an apologetic tone.

"Excuse me for being confident with my masculinity" Charlie muttered, slightly annoyed. "How is wearing make up and kissing guys masculine?" Sawyer questioned, with a laugh. " The only reason American men are scared of showing affection and wearing make up is because they're afraid they're going to turn or appear gay, and personally, I don't care, because I know I'm straight and so dose Claire" He explained simply before ending his speech with a shot of the bottle in his hand.

For a moment there was an awkward silence. "Who's next?" Charlie questioned, grinning triumphantly. "Um...you are" Jack remained, having to think about it once again. "Um..." Charlie thought hard as his fellow players waited impatiently. "Umm... I've never slept with a prostitute" He explained, after a moment of silence.

Sawyer drank as if was nothing special. "Your kidding?" Hurly looked at him in disbelief. "Nope" Sawyer confirmed with a grin. "Is that where you got the STD?" Jack questioned teasingly. Sawyer shoot him a threading look. Jack just laughed. "What STD?" Charlie questioned in confusion. "The STD that happens to be none of your damn business!" Sawyer replied, smartly. The group burst into laughter uncontrollably, ignoring his threatening leer.

At the jungle...

"You two are mean" Claire scolded, trying to keep herself from laughing. "Hey, you came with us" Kate noted, accusingly. "Seriously, though. We should go back for her" Claire insisted, feeling a little guilty. "She has a point" Kate nodded in agreement. "We don't want to leave her out there naked all alone."

"You did it to me!" Shannon exclaimed angrily. "Yeah, but that's different" Kate explained simply. "How!" Shannon demanded insistently. "Because...your a whore" Kate answered teasingly. "At least I'm not a teas" Shannon replied, accusingly. A look of shock crossed Kate's face.

"I'm not a tease!" She insisted in self defense. "I'm not a whore!" Shannon replied in a similar manors. "Ok, maybe your not a whore. But you are wearing a whore's uniform" Kate explained, teasingly. Shannon tried to think of a good comeback. "...Shut up!" was all she could come up with. Kate laughed with pride, knowing she'd won the argument. After a moment of basking in her triumph, she realized something was different.

"Where's Claire?" Shannon questioned, looking around in confusion. "She probably went back for Sun" Kate suggested, and began heading back in the direction they came from. "Wait-" Shannon insisted, grabbing Kate's arm and pulling her back. "What?" Kate questioned, turning back to face her. "Look, we have two options here" Shannon explained, speaking very softly.

"Either we go and meet up with them, or we go somewhere else, and mess with them" She suggested conspicuously. Kate conceded for a moment. Slowly, a wicked smile crossed her face, showing she was in. The two laughed almost evilly and ran off into the trees.

At the beach...

"Ok, Jin, your turn" Jack explained, keeping track automatically by now. "I've never been to America" He explained, simply. All the rest of the men drank. Now it was Hurly's turn again. "Well, I can honestly say that I've never gotten and STD" Hurly explained sarcastically, looking directly at Sawyer as he spoke.

"Fuck. You." Sawyer replied angrily, leering at him as the others all laughed before taking a sip of his almost empty bottle, finishing off the last bit before throwing it back over his shoulder carelessly. "No, seriously though. I...I've never been with more than one girl" He explained as if admitting something.

"What...you mean, like, at one time?" Charlie questioned, not quite catching on. Hurly laughed a little. "No, I mean at any time." He explained, simply. "Wow" Charlie muttered, sounding almost shocked. Hurly just shrugged, keeping a very upbeat attitude. "Why? Have you been with more than one girl at one time?" He questioned sarcastically, expecting to get a laugh. Instead he got an answer.

"Well, yeah." Charlie replied with a shrug. Now Hurly seemed surprised. "You serious?" He questioned, sounding almost in aw. "Yeah" Charlie confirmed, wondering what the big deal was. "Bull shit" Sawyer scoffed in disbelief. "I have! Ask my priest!" Charlie assured insistently. Jack couldn't help but laugh. "What?" Charlie questioned defensively, turning to him in confusion.

"How dose your priest know?" Jack questioned, still laughing. "He wasn't like...there...was he?" Hurly questioned, cautiously. "What the-no! I told him" Charlie assured, eyeing Hurly as if he were crazy. "You told your priest that you had a threesome?" Sayid questioned, laughing skeptically. "Well, yeah, I mean, its a sin, right? I had to confess" Charlie explained casually.

"Well, If doing that is a sin, I am glad I'm going to hell" Sawyer noted with a grin. The guys all laughed. "Its really not all its cracked up to be" Charlie explained, sounding a little awkward. Sawyer shoot him a look as if he were insane. "Boy, what the hell is wrong with you?" He questioned, a step away from smacking him upside the head.

"Well,...its not" Charlie confirmed with a shrug. "I mean, there's no romance, no emotion, its just raw, unattached sex" He explained, not to thrilled with the subject. "Yeah, that's to bad...say, you wouldn't happen to have those girls number's, would you?" Sawyer questioned sarcastically. The guys all laughed.

At the jungle...

"Um...are you...done?" Claire questioned curiously, waiting patiently as Sun got dressed. "Yes, Sorry, it was a little awkward with Aaron watching me over your shoulder the whole time" Sun explained, with a smile. Claire looked at Aaron and smiled. "Sorry about that. Like father like son..." She explained, the words coming out of her mouth before she could even think about what she was saying. Sun just smiled, showing she undressed.

"We should head back" Sun suggested. Claire nodded in agreement, and the two started walking through the trees. "So...how was the water?" Claire questioned, and amused smile on her face. "Freezing" Sun explained, not so amused, though she did manage to crack a smile. Claire laughed with her. At least until they reached the spot where Claire had left Kate and Shannon, who were now gone.

"Do you think they went back to the campfire?" Sun questioned, looking around in confusion. "Probably" Claire nodded in agreement, though she looked a little worried. "All right then, lets go back and see" Sun suggested. Claire nodded, holding Aaron a little closer as they began to walk through the jungle...

To be contenuied...again.

lol. Hey, everyone! sorry it took so long to put up! Its first week of school so I've been swamped with crap to do, and I'm also slowly working on another fic, though so far it hasn't been coming along so well so I'm not sure if I'll be posting it or not. But either way, hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be up as soon as possible! Lost dvd comes out in six days! WOOT! And the show's in 21 days! That makes me excited!


	15. Tricks Are For Kids

Ponygirls1: lol. The guys are great. I wish I could put Boone in there somehow, cause he's one of my favorite and it would make things interesting. But he, you know, died, so I guess that wouldn't really work. But yeah, the guys stuff is awesome. And don't worry, Shannon and Kate one be too mean, mostly because of Aaron's presence. Well, that and their own stupidity, but, you'll understand all that when you read it!

Hekate-Trivia: lol. I know! I'm going out and buying the dvd the day it comes out! I'm so excited! But any way, about the chapter. The girls are really mean, especially Shannon and Kate. Then again, the guy's aren't exactly the nicest people in the world either. Just for a little secret, they will soon start playing more pranks and dares like the girls have done in the past. So that should be fun.

LostLorenzo: Its official. You've been reading my stories for too long! Your prediction is completely correct! Am I that predictable? Oh well, its still a great plot, predictable or not. lol. If Sun would have swam back to the other end of the beach, that would have been hilarious. Too bad I didn't think of that one. lol. But yeah, as I said, your prediction about Claire's answer was right. There's some more twists in between there that you won't be expecting, but I'm just gonna keep those to my self! At least, until the time comes to where they're actually in the story!

Stark Wars

Tricks Are For Kids

The sound of laughter erupted from the circle around the fire once again. The boys were now officially trashed, to the point where they could barely remember what they'd been laughing about. They'd gone off topic so many times by now the game was relatively pointless. And no one could keep track of order. Now, when they thought of something they'd never done, they'd simply shout it out, rather it was anyone's turn or not.

"Aw man...I think I'm gonna be sick" Hurly noted, sounding almost exhausted. He was laying on his back, looking up at the sky, witch at the moment, seemed to be swirling. Charlie scooted away cautiously, causing another eruption of laughter. "How much have you had?" Jack questioned, teasingly. "Um...shit, I don't know dude" Hurly explained, not wanting to think to hard. It would only make his head ach worse.

"Well, then you've probably had to many" Jack confirmed playfully. "You think?" Hurly questioned, sarcastically. The guys all laughed again.

At the jungle...

"Are you sure were going the right way?" Claire questioned, glancing over at Aaron who was beginning to fuss a little. "Yes,...I think" Sun explained, not sounding to certain herself. Claire didn't like the sound of that. She also didn't like the sound Aaron was making. He was getting tired and cranky and he was going to start crying soon.

The made it to the opening in the trees where their fire still burned, though it was growing small. "They aren't here" Claire noted, a hint of fear in her voice. "Maybe they got lost" Sun suggested, waving the flash light around to make sure. "Maybe" Claire nodded, in agreement. "Well, if they aren't her then we should get back to the beach" Sun suggested, turning around to face Claire.

"But...what about Kate and Shannon?" Claire questioned, worried about the two. "They're big girls, they can take care of their sleeves. You need to get Aaron to bed" Sun explained, insistently. Claire looked down at Aaron for a moment, then looked up again and nodded. With that settled, the two put out the camp fire so the whole jungle wouldn't burn down, the began heading back.

At the beach...

"Man, do I have to piss" sawyer noted, bluntly, just before taking a sip from his little alcohol bottle. "Thanks for sharing" Jack replied, spastically. "What? Hurly can talk about vomiting but I can't talk about pissing?" Sawyer questioned defensively.

"Dude, don't say vomit" Hurly warned, sounding very nauseous. The guys all laughed. After a moment, Sawyer hopped up. "Where are you going?" Jack questioned curiously. "...To take a piss" Sawyer explained, as if the answer should be obvious before walking off. For a moment, it was quiet.

"Its getting really late" Charlie noted, by now his words were slurring together. Out of the group, he'd drank the most. After all, when your in a rock band that includes insane amounts of sex and drug use, you've probably done pretty much everything. But, Sawyer had been close behind. "Yep" Jack nodded, for no reason in particular.

"No, man. Its getting really late. The girls should be back by now" Charlie explained insistently, a hint of worry in his voice. "They're probably on their way back by now" Jack replied, reassuringly. Charlie nodded, agreeing. Though the worry still bugged him a little.

At the jungle...

"You got us lost" Kate noted angrily as her and Shannon struggled to find their way in the dark with nothing but a lighter to light their way. "Were not lost. We just don't know where we are...or how to get back" Shannon corrected in self defense. "You just defined lost" Kate confirmed teasingly.

"Well, I'm sorry ok!" Shannon replied moodily. Kate just laughed. "Its all right. We'll find our way back...eventually" she assured optimistically. "Yeah, unless something eats us" Shannon replied, sarcastically. "Nothing is going to eat us" Kate assured, playfully. At that moment, a movement came from the bushes, causing both of them to scream.

Sawyer burst out into laughter. "Holly shit. What the hell are you doing out here?" Kate questioned, still out of breath. "Why do you think a guy would come out into the woods in the middle of the night?" He questioned, as if it should be obvious. "Um...because he wants to get eaten by a big fat monster?" Shannon questioned sarcastically. Sawyer gave her an odd look. "...Or, because he has to piss" He suggested teasingly.

"Oh...that might make more sense" Shannon agreed, a little embarrassed. "It might" Sawyer confirmed teasingly. "Now, if you ladies don't mind...I'd like to get back to business" He added, giving them a little hint. Both Kate and Shannon nodded, understanding completely, and headed back to the beach.

They walked over to the circle where the guys were all sitting, laughing up a storm. "So, what did we miss?" Shannon questioned, grabbing their concentration as she stood over them. "Shannon!" Sayid exclaimed, hopped up, and hugged her. Shannon smiled awkwardly, but hugged him back nonetheless.

"Sayid...are you drunk?" She questioned, leaning back to look at his face, eyeing him curiously. "No" he assured, honestly. "They, are drunk" He confirmed, looking over at Charlie, Hurly, Jack and Jin, who were all laughing hysterically about something. "Oh...I see" Shannon confirmed, looking at the four and trying not to laugh.

"Come on. Lets get back to the caves" She suggested, after a moment, garbing hold of his hand. "Why?" He questioned in confusion. Shannon stooped and shoot him a suggestive look. The light bulb went on. "Oh" He nodded, now understand, and followed willingly, leaving Kate alone to handle the boys.

"Hey...you" Charlie muttered, pointing an off offices finger up at Kate, unable to recall her name. "Yes?" Kate questioned, trying not to laugh. "Where's Claire?" He questioned, his accent a little harder to understand. "Yes, and Sun" Jin added, not sounding nearly so inebriated.

"Oh...I have no idea" Kate explained, honestly. She was trying to explained, when she felt something grab her leg. "Come on, play with us" Jack instead, looking up at her pleadingly. Kate held back a snicker. "Hey! I thought it was boys only!" Charlie exclaimed defensively. "No..." Jack corrected bluntly. "Oh, ok then" Charlie gave in with a simple shrug, and laid back down.

Kate laughed and took a seat, after kicking the little bottles out of the way, of course. "Wow...you guys really killed those things" Kate explained, surprised at just how many little alcohol bottle there were. "Oh believe me, they're fighting back" Hurly assured, still feeling nauseous. Kate laughed again.

"Where's Claire?" Charlie questioned once again, completely unaware that he was repeating himself. "Her and Sun are out in the woods some where. They'll be back soon" Kate explained reassuringly. "Oh" Charlie nodded, satisfied with that answer.

Meanwhile...

"Are we lost?" Claire questioned, sounding very worried. "No, were almost there...I think" Sun explained, trying to keep optimistic. "That's the tired time you've said that..." Claire reminded skeptically. Luckily, Aaron had fallen asleep in her arms, witch kept him from crying. "I know. Maybe we are lost" Sun confirmed, giving up on her optimism outlook and facing the facts.

At that moment they heard some rustling in distance. Both turned to the area where the sound came from, startled. Slowly, Sun moved the flash light past the trees until it fell on the creature that had made the noise. "Hello ladies" Sawyer said with a grin, zipping up his pants. The two girls simply stared, not knowing what to think of what they just witnessed.

Sawyer didn't seem to even notice. He simply walked between them and headed back to the beach. Sun and Claire exchanged glances, then both just turned and followed him to the beach. As soon as they hit the sand, the could both see and hear the group at the fire. "What is going on?" Sun questioned, looking out at the group in confusion.

"I don't know...lets go see" Claire suggested, and headed over to the group. Sun shrugged, and followed. "Claire!" Charlie exclaimed with a grin when he spotted her coming. Claire gave him a confused look. "Hi, Charlie..."She replied cautiously, giving him a curious look. He hopped up to hug her, but got a head rush and lost his balance a bit. Claire held back a laugh.

"Are you drunk?" She questioned, in confusion. "Ummm..." Charlie replied, avoiding the answer. "Yes," The guys confirmed for him. Claire just smiled and laughed. "Come on, lets get you back to the tent before you hurt yourself." Claire suggested, putting her free hand on his back to guide him. He followed willingly.

After that, the party pretty much died down. Sayid was back at the caves, with Shannon. Charlie passed out as soon as Claire got him into bed. Hurry went back to his tent and laid down to keep himself from throwing up. The attempt didn't really work. Jin took Sun back to their tent. He had only had one bottle all together, so he wasn't acting much different. Jack Fell asleep on Kate's shoulder. Jealous, Sawyer threw water on him, witch started an argument, witch ended with them both going back to their designated sleeping areas severely bruised.

The End  
For Now

Ok, every one. There you go. Not much to say about the chapter, but there's a lot coming up soon. Oh, and I'm not sure yet, but the Kate and Sawyer thing might be delayed because of some upcoming action. But it will be there, I promise!


	16. Truth

Ponyboysgirl1: lol! Yeah, that should be interesting! And yeah, I hopefully will get a few chapters up since I have free time!

Oximi: lol. Poor Hurly. I almost feel bad for him. But yeah, Jin has to be the smart one. Mostly because I couldn't picture him drunk.

domaholic17: Aw, thank you. Glad you liked it so far. Keep reading, it gets better!   
Stark Wars

Kitten-Kath: Wow, your right. Man, I'm bad at geography. lol. Sorry about that, I'm not always the brightest crayon in the box.

Hekate-trivia: I know! The guys are so silly. I have to get them drunk more often. But don't worry, the delay won't be too long. Its just not coming up as soon as I expected. I'll just make it extra good to make up for the time it took to put up. Promise!

Truth

Stark Wars

Claire walked back into the tent. It was already afternoon, and both her boys were fast asleep. Claire smiled at them from the open curtain, watching them adoringly until Kate and Shannon appeared at her side. "Morning" Shannon spoke up, with an overly enthusiastic grin, witch made Claire a little worried.

"Good morning" Claire replied, eyeing her curiously. She let the curtain that served as a door fall shut, so they wouldn't wake the boys. "Truth or dare?" Kate questioned, a playful smile across her face. "Excuse me?" Claire questioned, raising an eye brow. "Truth or dare" Kate repeated insistently.

"No" Claire confirmed, and began walking away. Kate and Shannon followed. "Ok, then. I'll pick" Kate explained with a shrug. "No" Claire insisted, turning to face her. "I dare you too...kiss Sawyer" she explained with an amused grin across her face. "What!" Claire exclaimed, unable to believe what she just heard.

"You heard the girl" Shannon confirmed, smiling teasingly as well. "You two must be out of your minds" Claire confirmed, turning back and pushing between them. "Its a dare, witch means you have to do it" Kate reminded, playfully. "But..." Claire tried to think up a good response but could find none. Kate and Shannon just smiled triumphantly, knowing they had one.

Later...

Sawyer was at his tent, working on a small section he had knocked over on his way in last night. His head was throbbing, making it a little hard to concentrate. Witch was why when he saw Claire walk past with neither Charlie, Aaron or one of the girls, he was easily distracted. "Morning sunshine" He said with a grin, casually leaning against one of the wooden post that held up his tent.

"Um...good morning" She replied, aqwardly. Sawyer just grinned. "Where's your other half?" he questioned curiously. "Um...he's back at the tent" Claire replied, still seeming a little shy. "I'm not surprised. He had a lot to drink last night." Sawyer explained, bluntly. "Yeah, but...so did everybody else" Claire replied in Charlie's defense.

"Yeah, but Charlie defiantly had the most" Sawyer assured, in amusement. Claire looked a little confused, so Sawyer decided to continue. "We were playing a little game called I've never. You've heard of it?" He questioned. Claire nodded in reply. "Yeah, well...lets just say there ain't a lot of things Charlie's never done" Sawyer explained sarcastically.

Claire didn't know what to say. She didn't know much about Charlie's past. She knew he'd had a pretty rough life, but that was about it. He never seemed to want to talk about it. It was always about her and Aaron, his present. His future. But never his past. And now Sawyer, a man who Charlie pretty much despised knows more about him than she did. Sawyer's grin widened.

"You want to know, don't you?" He questioned temptingly, an amused look across his face. "Know what?" Claire questioned, acting as if she didn't know what he meant. "What he told us" Sawyer confirmed, pushing himself off the post and taking a few steps towards her. Claire felt a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sure what even Charlie told you, I already know" She explained, trying to convince herself more than anything, witch was good, because Sawyer wasn't convince. "You sure? Cause I'll tell you" He explained, taking another step forward. Claire took a step back. "No, that's all right" She assured, insistently. Sawyer stopped in his tracks. "Fine, suit yourself" He replied, disappointed, and walked back to his tent.

Relieved, Claire turned and walked off as well. She walked back to her tent and stepped inside. Charlie shifted when she walked in, but kept his eyes closed for a moment. "Hey" She said softly, carefully closing the curtain to keep the sun out of the room. "Hey" He replied, his voice muffled against the pillow.

Claire smiled comfortingly and sat down on the bed. "How do you feel?" she questioned, running her fingers through his messy hair. "The word shit comes to mind" He replied, shifting so that his head laid on her lap. "Well, that's what you get for drinking so much" Claire replied teasingly. Charlie smiled.

"Can I get you anything?" She questioned, hopping there was something to do to help. Charlie's eyes opened suddenly, giving her a confused look. "I'm hung over and your asking if you can get me anything?" He questioned, looking up at her in disbelief "...yeah" Claire replied, not sure what he was getting at.

"Wow" Charlie muttered, surprised. "Most of the time when I get hung over my girl friends would just throw something at me and then call me a worthless bastard, or not wake me up at all and steal my wallet" He explained, bluntly. Claire tried not to laugh. "Would you prefer me to do that instead?" She questioned sarcastically. Charlie shook his head. "No, this is fine" He assured, sleepily, letting his eyes close again.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep again. Careful not to wake him, Claire slid out from underhim and laid a pillow under his head before walking over to the crib. By now, Aaron was awake, though he had not yet made it known. He was on his back, starring up at her when she walked by, smiling instantly when he spotted her. She lifted him out of his crib and walked him out of the tent with her.

She walked along the beach with Aaron for a while, letting him get out and look around. As she walked, she tried to keep her mind off what Sawyer had said. But no matter what she did, she couldn't help but wonder. It wasn't just the fact that Sawyer knew that bothered her. It was also what Charlie had said about his ex's. Ex's who she knew nothing about. The questions were driving her crazy.

Jin and Sun both sat in the sand near they're tent, talking to one another and smiling happily. "Hey, Sun" Claire questioned, stopping in front of them. "Yes?" Sun questioned, turning to look up at her. "Would you mind watching Aaron for a bit?" She questioned, hopefully, shifting Aaron in her arms.

"Of course" Sun replied with a smile. Claire knelt down and handed him over to Sun, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she stood up again. "Thanks" She added appreciatively. Sun nodded and smiled. "No problem" She assured, turning her attention to Aaron, who giggled in her lap. Claire smiled once again and walked away.

Later...

"I want to know" Claire explained bluntly, stopping in front of Sawyer, who was laying back in his beach chair. "I'm sorry?" He replied, looking up from the magazine he'd been reading. "I want to know what Charlie told you. Tell me everything" She confirmed honestly, cutting straight to the point. "I knew it" Sawyer grinned triumphantly and set his magazine aside.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna tell me or not?" She questioned, crossing her arms. "Well, that depends" Sawyer replied, rising from his seat and walking over to her with a suggestive smirk. "What are you gonna give me?" He questioned, raising his eye brow. Claire sighed in annoyance, looking away from him.

"Nothing. Just tell me" She replied, insistently. "Woo...where's the fun in that?" He questioned curiously, knowing very well that he was annoying her. "Fine. Keep it to yourself then. I don't care" She scoffed in frustration, and began to walk away. For the first time on the island, Sawyer actually felt bad. She hadn't come to him to be sneaky and make a trade. She wanted to talk. And he sent her away.

"Wait" He exclaimed, calling after her, barely believing that he actually cared enough to call her back. Claire stopped and turned about half way. "You win. I'll tell you" He explained in defeat, turning and walking into his tent. A little relieved, Claire smiled, and followed. She stepped over the invisible line that marked the inside of his tent witch, unlike the others, only had two tarp walls.

He sat back down on his beach chair, and Claire took a seat on the box across from him, so the two were relatively face to face. "Lets see, now. Where do I start..." Sawyer began, leaning back on his elbows. Claire waited, patiently. "You do know he was in a band, right?" Sawyer questioned, raising an eye brow.

"Mh,hm. Drive Shaft" Claire confirmed with a nod. "Yeah, whatever. Well, apparently there was a time when the kid was rather famous. And got a whole lot of action" Sawyer explained bluntly. Claire didn't look too surprised. "I don't really see why, but I guess when your in a band it doesn't matter how short, scrawny, or need of a shave you are" Sawyer continued teasingly. "Anyway" Claire reminded insistently, not at all phased by his comment. Sawyer sighed, and continued.

"He didn't go into much detail. But he mentioned a lot of groupies, threesomes, things like that" He explained casually. This, caught Claire a little off guard. She gulped nervously, and Sawyer just smiled. "There's more" He explained in amusement. "How much more?" She questioned nervously, a part of her didn't even want to know. Sawyer shrugged.

"Not sure. That's something you'll have to ask him about. But if your on tour and having sex pretty much every night with a different girl, or, girls...the numbers got to be pretty big" Sawyer explained bluntly. Claire shifted, uncomfortably. "What else?" She questioned, unable to control her curiosity.

"Drugs" Sawyer answered bluntly. Claire looked surprised. "What kind of drugs?" She questioned, worried. "Only every kind you could think of. Mainly heroine, I think" he explained as if it were nothing. Claire gulped again. All of this was news to her. News she wasn't exactly thrilled about.

"Is that all?" She questioned, hopefully. "Pretty much" Sawyer nodded, casually. "Thank god" She muttered to herself, hopping up from the box she'd been sitting on. "Wait, where are you going?" He questioned, looking up at her in confusion. "I don't know" She replied hurriedly, running her hands back through her hair.

"You mean you really didn't know any of that stuff?" Sawyer questioned, sounding surprised. Claire shook her head in response. "He didn't tell you anything?" he asked, in disbelief. Claire shook her head again. She looked upset, as if she were holding back tears. Sawyer felt more guilty than before.

"I shouldn't have told you" He noted, apologetically, rising to his feet. Claire shook her head again. "No, its all right. I'm glad you told me" She assured, still trying not to cry. "Look, if he didn't tell you its probably because he didn't want to get you upset" Sawyer explained, doing his best to help.

Claire dropped back to her seat on the box. "I know, its just...here I am, stuck on an island with a baby all by myself cause I was dum and fell involve with a guy I knew nothing about, and now here I am doing the same thing over again..." She explained, her voice a little strained. Sawyer sat down in front of her.

"Hey, just cause the last guy you were with turned out to be a jackass doesn't mean Charlie's gonna be one too" He explained, trying to help. "Yeah, but I trusted him. I trusted him and I don't even know him, how dumb is that?" She questioned, more to herself in anything. "Hey. that kid saved your baby! And he almost died when you and him got yourselves kidnapped, did he tell you that?" Sawyer questioned curiously.

Claire looked surprised at first, shook her head no. "You know why? Cause the kids in love with you. He didn't tell you because he did want you to get all upset like you are now. You have every reason to trust him. Even if he was a junkie and a whore" Sawyer explained insistently. Claire couldn't help but laugh.

"Your right" She nodded, smiling slightly as she wiped her eyes. "Of course I am. I'm always right" Sawyer explained with a grin. Claire rose to her feet and smoothed back her hair, making sure she didn't look like a total wreck when she went back to get Aaron. She started to walk away, but then stopped when she reached the edge of his tent.

"You know, your not as big an ass as you make yourself out to be" She noted, turning back to face him. "Yeah I am. This is just one of those rare occasions that your not going to tell anyone about" Sawyer replied, sarcastically. Claire smiled, and turned around once again. As she walked away, for some odd reason, she remembered her dare. It popped into her head out of no where. After a moment of consideration, she turned back.

She walked back to his tent, where he had been standing, leaning against the post, watching her leave. She walked right up to him and gave him a short, quick kiss on the lips that took him completely by surprise.

Once it ended after a quick second, he looked down at her in confusion. "This is one of those occasions that your not going to tell anyone about" She explained with a hint of a smile, then without another word, she turned and walked away, leaving Sawyer dazed and confused with a grin across his face.

The End  
for now

Its a break in history! Sawyer was dun dun dun dun Nice! lol. Just kidding, he's not that bad. But still! Well, I'll let you all guess what happens next, and you can just wait and see. Except for lostlorenzo, you already know, mis plot-predictor! Well, that's all for now. I'll update again soon as possible. Peace and love! Oh, and review!


	17. I Win Again

Domaholic17: lol. Thank you very much. Really glad you like it!

oxmimi: lol. Yeah, its fun to see Sawyer being nice on occasions. But I think I actually prefer him to be, well, himself, because its so darn funny. Did I just say darn? wow...

Ponyboysgirl1: Don't worry. The next couple chapters will be based around that little chat between Sawyer and Claire. Witch means there will be a lot of Charlie and Claire involved. Heray!

Lostlorenzo: Oh, no! Poor Abelard and Heloise! Aw, poor little guys almost made it. Well, as for the story, you really do know me to well. Your prediction's are all right so far. I thought the story needed a little bit of drama. Though since I'm devoted to making it a comedy, there will still be a lot of humor involved. Witch would make the next couple chapters dramadys...lol. But hey, then when all the arguing and junk is over every one gets to have fun fun fun! Oh, and of course, make up sex! Woot! lol. Oh, and there's still a little twist you haven't predicted yet that will be hilarious! And I'm not gonna tell you!

Stark Wars

"I Win Again"

Claire found Sun and Aaron along with Kate and Shannon, all sitting around at the shoreline talking about god knows what. "Hey" Claire spoke up, taking a seat among them. "Hey" They all replied casually. Aaron gave him mother a big smile when he saw her and struggled to crawl from Sun's lap to hers. "Hey sweetie" She greeted, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, did you do it?" Kate questioned, leaning forward curiously. Claire looked up from Aaron, confused. "Do what?" she asked in reply. "Your dare, silly!" Shannon explained, teasingly. "Oh" Claire nodded, understanding. "Yeah..."

The girls all looked very surprised. "You did?" Kate questioned, shocked. "Yeah. It was just a stupid dare" Claire replied casually. Both Kate and Shannon laughed. "Have you told Charlie?" Sun questioned curiously. "Nope" Claire replied bluntly, shaking her head. "Are you going to tell him?" Shannon questioned, insistently. Claire shook her head again.

"Why not?" Kate questioned, eyeing her in confusion. Claire shrugged. "I don't want him getting all worked up over some silly dare. Its better that he just doesn't know" Claire explained casually. "Well, someone has to tell him" She insisted, giving Claire a playfully look. "Not me" Claire confirmed simply.

"Fine, then I will" Shannon confirmed and hopped up off the sand. "You wouldn't" Claire confirmed, giving her a warning look. "Watch me" Shannon replied teasingly, and skipped away. Claire just shrugged and continued to play with Aaron in her lap. "Aren't you gonna chace her?" Kate questioned, eyeing her in confusion. "Nope. I'm to tired" Claire answered simply, without even looking up. Kate shrugged in a fair enough sort of way and continued her conversation with Sun.

At the tent...

When Charlie woke up for the second time in his hung-over state, he was alone. The whole tent was empty. Slowly, he sat up. His head didn't hurt as bad, and the light didn't seem half so blinding. He threw his feet over the side of the bed and took a moment to wake up. Once he gained up the straight to stand, he got up and walked over to the suit case where him and Claire kept all his cloths.

It was a hot day, worse than usual. And yet he'd been sleeping under at least two blankets, witch he had to fight to get out of after waking up with them tangled around him. Not to mention the fact that he'd fallen asleep in the cloths he'd worn last night, when it was a little chilly. Long sleeve shirt and heavy jeans, witch were now feeling pretty gross with all the sweating he'd been doing this morning.

It would have probably been a good idea to go take a "shower" at the waterfall, but he was really to exhausted to walk all that way. But, he did have to get out of those cloths. He knelt down and went through the suit case until he found something that would be comfortable to wear. Then, standing up again, he pulled off his shirt.

In a mixture of exhaustion, head aches, and dizziness, he neglected to notice that the flap to his tent was open, not to mention that Shannon happened to be standing in it. She kept quiet of course, her mouth covered. But watched nonetheless. Nothing weird of course, she was just...curious. After all, Claire never told them anything about Charlie. Well, at least not when it came to seeing him naked. And if Claire wasn't going to say, then she was going to find out for herself. And this was the perfect openertunity.

Charlie didn't noticed Shannon until he unzipped his pants and hand them half way down his thighs. He turned to look at her, watching him with wide eyes and a grin, witch she was covering with one hand to keep from giggling conspicuously. He jumped in surprise and quickly pulled up his pants.

"Shannon! What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" He exclaimed angrily, struggling to get his jeans up without falling over. Shannon just laughed. "What's the big deal? You've seen me naked. Hell, I've been onto of you naked" Shannon remained casually, crossing her arms over her chest. "That still doesn't give you the right to come spy on me naked!" He insisted, defensively.

Shannon shrugged. "So sew me" She replied sarcastically, an amused grin on her face. "Leave. Now. "Charlie insisted, pointing her in the right direction. "Fine" Shannon sighed, turned, and walked away. Charlie let out a loud sigh and made sure she was gone before he closed the flap to the tent and started changing again.

Shannon couldn't hide her smile as she walked back to the girls and sat down. "Did you tell him?" Claire questioned, glancing up at her momentarily. "Nope" Shannon replied simply. "Why not?" Kate questioned, giving her a confused look. "Because I walked in on him naked" Shannon answered bluntly, acting as if it was nothing.

"You did what?" Claire questioned, shooting her another look. "Don't worry, I didn't see anything" Shannon explained reassuringly, trying not to smile. Claire nodded, understanding, and went back to playing with Aaron. "But man, Charlie was looking good" Shannon added playfully. "I thought you didn't see anything?" Claire questioned, leering at her skeptically. "I lied" Shannon replied with a shrug. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Well?" Kate questioned impatiently, scooting forward a little. Shannon smiled, and began to tell all. Annoyed, Claire hopped up with Aaron and walked away.

Later...

Shannon and were sitting together at her tent. He leaned back against one of the thick wooden post that held it up, Shannon's back against his chest. He held his arms around her waist, smiling down at her from time to time as the sun began to go down. "So...how was your day?" He questioned, curiously, striking conversation.

"Interesting" Shannon replied simply, thinking that was a good word to describe it. "Oh? What happened?" He questioned curiously, a smile on his face. "Well, I hug out with Kate and Sun for a little while. Then Claire came over and told us she did her dare..." Shannon explained casually. Sayid laughed. "What was the dare?"

"She had to kiss Sawyer" Shannon answered simply. Sayid laughed again. "So we asked her if she told Charlie and she said she wasn't going to. So I decided to tell him instead, and then I saw him naked" Shannon continued bluntly. Sayid shoot her a confused look. "You did what?" He questioned, giving her a slightly angry look.

"I walked in on him" She explained, shifting so that she could look at him. "So you walked into the tent and he was just...naked?" Sayid questioned in confusion. "Well, no, when I walked in he was just shirtless, but I stayed and watched" Shannon admitted honestly. "Oh, I see" Sayid muttered angrily, shifting out from under her.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, shooting him a curiously look. "Your going around looking at other men naked!" He replied bluntly. Shannon stared back at him with a blank expression, not quite catching on. "How would you feel if I went around looking for other naked women all day?" He questioned, trying to prove his point.

"I...I wouldn't care" Shannon replied, lying through her teeth. "Oh really?" Sayid questioned skeptically. Shannon nodded. "Well, we'll just see about that" He confirmed, and with that, got up and walked away.

Later...

Charlie and Claire sat on the shore, watching the sun go down. Charlie was laying on his back, with Aaron on his stomach, doing everything and nothing to make the kid laugh. Claire sat beside the two, smiling at them adoringly. "So, did Shannon tell you what happened?" He questioned, glancing over at Claire with a smile.

"About her walking in on you naked?" Claire questioned in reply. "Yeah, that" Charlie confirmed sarcastically. Claire smiled. "Your not mad, right?" He questioned after a moment, just to make sure. "No" Claire confirmed, shaking her head. "Its not like I'm the only girl who's ever seen you naked" She added, trying to sound casually.

Charlie smiled and continued playing with Aaron, assuming that was the end of the subject. "How many girls have seen you naked?" Claire questioned curiously, tilting her head to the side. "Excuse me?" Charlie asked in reply as he sat up, looking at her in confusion. "How many girls have seen you naked?" She repeated insistently.

Charlie began to think and Claire rolled her eyes. "You don't even know, do you?" She questioned, a hint of anger in her voice. Charlie tried to say something in his defense, but couldn't get the words out. "You've been with so many girls you've lost track, haven't you?" Claire answered for him, angrily.

"What makes you think that?" he questioned, starring at her in confusion. "Because Sawyer told me!" Claire confirmed. Charlie didn't know what to say, so Claire continued. "He told be about all your groupies and your threesomes and you little drug habits that you never once told me about!" She exclaimed angrily. Charlie looked surprised.

"Claire, I thought you knew!" He replied in self defense. "How would I know?" Claire asked, skeptically. "I...I thought it was obvious" He explained honestly. Claire rolled her eyes. "What? I told you I had a bad life. Excuse me for not wanting to talk about it" Charlie exclaimed defensively. Claire scoffed once again. "Oh, right. Sex with models and teenage girls and getting high. You poor thing" Claire noted sarcastically.

"No? How about being around a bunch of women who pretend to love you when all they really want from you is a fucking fix? Or how about your brother, who you worshiped, taking your dream and turning it into his own? Then getting you hooked on drugs until you can't even control yourself and leaving you for shit while he goes off cleans up and gets married, making you look like the worthless piece of shit when all you ever wanted was to be like him!" Charlie exclaimed defensively, catching Claire by surprise.

A wave of guilt came over her. She'd never seen Charlie like this. He'd never been this angry in front of her before. And the fact that it was because of her made it ten times worse. "What's wrong Claire? You wanted to know about my past, right?" He questioned, angrily. Claire didn't say anything, so he got up and walked away.

Later...

Charlie was sitting at the edge of the trees by himself, starring at the dark sky mindlessly when Sawyer went walking by. "Hey" he said casually, making a cheep effort at a greeting. "Fuck you" Charlie replied angrily, without even looking at him. For a moment, Sawyer was caught off guard, then a smirk came across his face. "What? Is this about that damn kiss?" He questioned curiously.

Charlie looked up in surprise. "What kiss?" He questioned in reply. "Oh, shit" Sawyer muttered, regretfully. Charlie waited for a proper response. "Look, me and Claire talked yesterday. She asked me what you told me last night and I told her. Then she kissed me" Sawyer explained as if it was nothing. "She did what?" Charlie questioned angrily, rising to his feet.

"She kissed me. I don't know why. But, I guess in a way that means I win" Sawyer concluded, turning to him with a grin. Charlie punched him in the mouth. At his height, it had the impact of an upper cut, witch caused Sawyer to stumbled back wards and his lip to bleed. Sawyer looked up at him in surprised for a moment, before taking a swing back. He managed to get a hit, but it didn't phase Charlie much. He was to pissed off to feel it.

He punch Sawyer again, this time in the stomach, causing him to double over. "Stay away from her" Charlie instructed firmly, wile Sawyer was still doubled over. Sawyer tried to laugh, though it came out kind of scratch, So Charlie punched him in the stomach once again before walking away. Sawyer dropped to the ground and rolled onto his back, trying to catch his breath. The kid was a lot stronger that he thought.

The End.  
For now

Ha, ha! This is getting interesting. lol. at least, I think so, and I hope you all are too. Well, let me know!


	18. A Very Long List

Ponyboysgirl1: lol. Glad you liked it. I thought it was time for a little confrontation. And there's plenty more to come!

Billie's. Kill. That's, and glad to be your first lost fic!

Hekate-Trivia: I know. Some where inside that southern ass whole is a heart, its just not that big. He's like the grinch lol. Everyone's fighting, now. Its sad and funny at the same time. But, there's some Kate and Sawyer action in this chapter. Its not much, but its there. So there's a little plus.

Lostlorenzo: Don't feel bad, I love fights. I start them at school all the time. Luckily for me, I've never actually been in a physical one, but I get into an argument at least once a day, and I usually win. I guess that's the price of being honest. lol. Any ways, I like the idea of Claire using Sawyer to piss off Charlie, and you guessed right again, about the Sayid thing. But there's still a very interesting twist coming up that no one is going to guess. And it makes me want to do an evil laugh...but I won't.

Domaholic17: Yay! You got your review in just in time! Oh, and of course Charlie one. I'm a Charlie lover, and he kicks ass. Literally!

Stark Wars

A Very Long List

After his fight with Sawyer, Charlie walked off to the far end of the beach, away from the tents. He sat at the edge of the trees, starring at the dark waves as they rolled in and out. His face was starting to hurt where Sawyer had hit him. He laid with his back against one of the trees, hands shoved in his pockets, hood hung low over his head. Alone with his thoughts.

Strange how all the time he'd spent with Claire, he'd spent forgetting about his past. She was supposed to be his fresh start. His second chance. But no matter how far he ran from it, his past always seemed to catch up with him. He could almost hear Liam's voice in his head. Telling him how worthless he was.

After a while, he managed to fall asleep. As the sun started to come up, he got warmer and gradually stretched out on the ground, using his arms as a pillow. Even with the sun coming up, the jungle remained dark. Only little shreds of sun light broke through. And with his black hoodie and dark jeans keeping him covered he blended perfectly with the rest of the jungle. So well that Shannon didn't even see him when she was walking through and tripped over his out stretched legs.

He awoke to her falling and landing on top of him and opened his eyes in confusion. "Ow, what the fuck?" He muttered tiredly, way to confused to understand what just happened. Claire muttered something under her breath and pushed herself off him.

"Sorry...I didn't see you" She explained, trying to fix her hair as she knelt on the ground beside him. "Its all right" He assured tiredly, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "What are you doing out here any ways?" She questioned curiously, brushing the dirt of her legs. "Well, I was sleeping" He replied with a yawn.

"Why out here?" She asked, insistently, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Oh...me and Claire had a fight" He explained simply. The pain in the side of his jaw where sawyer had hit him returned suddenly. "Ow" He muttered, holding the area where the throbbing started again. There was blood. Had it been bleeding last night? He couldn't remember.

"Damn. Claire's stronger than she looks" Shannon noted, looking at the cut on his face. "Claire didn't hit me. Sawyer did" Charlie explained, holding the wound to ease some of the pain. "Damn. You had a rough night, didn't you?" She questioned sarcastically. "No kidding" He scoffed in reply.

"What are you doing out her?" He questioned after a moment, wiping some of the blood of his chin. "Me and Sayid got in a fight" She explained simply. "What about?" He asked curiously, continuing to mess with the wound. "Seeing you naked" Shannon answered with a shrug, smiling slightly.

"Oh. Sorry" He replied, sarcastically. "Its all right. Its not your fault" She assured playfully. "I know" He confirmed, "Its yours." Shannon shrugged innocently. "Can't blame a girl for being curious" She explained in self defense. "Well, apparently he is" Charlie noted, skeptically. Shannon nodded with an annoyed look.

"You know...why do people have to be so sensitive? I mean, I saw you naked, so what? That doesn't mean I'm in love with you" Shannon began to ramble angrily. "I know. I mean, I love Claire. She knows that. So why should it matter how many people I've slept with in the past? I mean...I've never asked her about the guy's she's been with" Charlie explained in agreement.

"God...If Sayid asked me about how many guys I've been with he'd probably never talk to me again" Shannon noted, sarcastically. "How many guys have you been with?" Charlie questioned, turning to her curiously. "I've lost track" She replied with a shrug. "Wow. That sounds really bad if you say it out loud, doesn't it?" She questioned, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Try having someone else tell you you've lost count" Charlie replied, angrily. For a moment it was silent. "Ok, first it was the guy who was friends with Boone, Nathan. Then it was Jason, he was in my psychology class. Then there was some guy named Ben, I think he was on a foot ball team. Then Matthew, he was on the basket ball team, then it was Gary...Gary was black...so that's, what? Five.." Shannon began rambling to herself.

"What are you doing?" Charlie questioned, eyeing her in confusion. "I'm going through all the guys I've slept with" She explained casually. "Oh" Charlie nodded, understanding. "good idea" He added, and began rambling off names as well.

At the beach...

Kate just happened to be walking by Sawyers tent when she noticed the cut on his lip and the little bit of dried blood under his nose. "What happened to you?" She questioned curiously, stopping in front of him. "That damn runt kicked my ass!" Sawyer explained angrily. Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"It ain't funny. I think he broke one of my ribs" Sawyer added in aggravation. "Charlie did?" Kate questioned skeptically. Sawyer shoot her an angry look. "Here, let me see" She insisted, kneeling down beside him. Sawyer pulled up his shirt, revealing the bruised area of his torso. "Wow, maybe he did break your ribs" She noted, in surprise, looking over the marks.

"I told you! That kid is strong when he's pissed" Sawyer explained moodily. Kate just laughed. "Dose this hurt?" She questioned, pressing gently on the bruised area. "No" Sawyer replied, shaking his head. "How about now?" She questioned, putting a lot more pressure with her hand. "Yes!" He exclaimed angrily, knocking her hand away. Kate laughed historically.

"Well, your ribs not broken" She assured, still giggling in amusement. "Wonderful" He replied, rolling his eyes. Kate giggled again. "What?" He questioned, shooting her a look in annoyance. "Your talking funny" She explained childishly with a cute little smile. "Yeah, that's cause the bastard busted my lip open" Sawyer explained smartly.

"Aw. You poor thing" Kate noted teasing, lifting her hand from where it hand been resting on his stomach to examine his lip. Sawyer eyed her uncomfortably as she leaned in, completely oblivious to how close her lips were to his. He decided to remind her, and without a second thought, leaned up and kissed her on the lips.

It hurt at first, with his cut and all. But it was worth it. And to his surprise, she didn't pull away. At first she seemed surprised, but then slowly she gave in, letting his mouth conquer her own. Both to wrapped up in each other to even notice the fact that they were in perfect view of most of the island, including Jack.

Later...

"Ok, then in new your I meet Leon, I think he was gay-"

"Alison, from that club. Oh, and her friend, Kim-"

"Then there was Joe, he was Italian-"

"Then there was that girl from Russia, I think her name was Dina-"

"Then there was Carols the Mexican, Jamie the buss boy, David the lawyer-"

"Then the chick I stole from Liam, Lindsey, oh and then her friend Kerri-"

"The other David who was a Doctor-"

"Fiona, the girl with the belly button ring who worked at block busters-"

"Darrein, DJ-"

"Helene, had a tattoo of a flower on her-"

"Paul from Italy-"

"Lauren from Finland-"

"Then Eric in Australia-"

"Lauren, Amanda and Tori from second tour in Finland-"

"Boone-"

"What?"

Charlie and Shannon continued their list by writhing out the names of everyone they could think of with twigs in the sand. Charlie stopped his writhing when he heard the familiar name come out of Shannon's mouth. "Opps" she muttered, in embarrassment. "You slept with your brother?" Charlie questioned in confusion.

"Well, he's not my real brother!" Shannon exclaimed in self defense. "So? That doesn't make it any better!" Charlie replied, insistently. "Yeah it dose! If we were blood related it would be incest, that was just..."

"Incest?" Charlie answered for her. "No, that was just me being drunk" She confirmed casually, and went back to writhing. Charlie eyed her in disbelief. "Man, and I thought I was bad" He muttered sarcastically.

"You are bad! I just finished my last one witch was with Sayid two nights ago and your still back when you were in your fucking band!" Shannon exclaimed, teasingly. "Yeah, but at least my brother isn't on the list" He replied playfully, and went back to writhing.

The End  
For Now

Hey, every one. This chapter was getting really long so I cut it into two different sections. The next one should be up soon! Hope you liked it so far!


	19. All That Matters

Ponyboysgirl1: Thanks. I know your probly looking forward to a nice Charlie and Claire make up, but there is still more drama to come along before they'er happy ending. I know, I mean, but it keeps things interesting.

Hekate-Trivia: lol. Yeah, I thought about that after typing it. Bad mentle image. But lucky you! There's more Kate and Sawyer action to come! Woot. Oh, and sorry about the little name mix up, I'm so used to wright about Claire, its hard when there's so many other charictors, expsecialy when they'er around Charlie.

Bill's. Kill.: Don't worry. Atleast you reveiwed. Just knowing your reading is good enough for me!

Domaholic: I don't know how to respon to laughter, so i'll just laugh back. laughs

Lostlorenzo: lol. Yes, you slept with Charlie in finland! I'm jelous! lol, i should have thrown my own name in there. I wanted to let you know that I finaly got a burst of inspiration for the other fic i was wrighting, so it will be up with in the next couple weeks, so there's something to look out for. But, as for this story, the plans have changed slightly. The fight between Charlie and Claire probly isn't going to be as big as it should be, considering all thats going on, just because in order to get to the next big top secret surprise, I need them to be back together. Hmm, that might be a clue. Maybe, maybe not. lol. Incert evil laugh here.

Stark Wars

All That Matters

Claire sat out on the sand with Aaron in her lap. The wind had came in with the tide and it was currently whipping her hair around in all different directions. She didn't care. She felt terrible. She attacked Charlie for no reason. She over reacted. And now, She didn't even know where he was. She'd asked around all day, but no one had seen him. All she wanted to do was find him and apologize so this whole thing would be over with.

The island didn't feel right without him. No one was there to sit by her and talk about nonsense, or just sing quietly and play his guitar. She missed his voice, his face, she missed him. And she wasn't the only one. Aaron hadn't giggled all day. He just sat in her lap, completely silent with a blank expression.

Obviously, he was to young to really understand what was going on. All he knew was that his mom was sad, and Charlie was gone. Then again, in away, that's all Claire knew as well. The wind was coming hard now, and begging to pick up sand. Claire decided it would be a good idea to get Aaron back into the tent.

She struggled to stand while holding him in both arms and began walking towards her tent. It was hard to walk against the went, and her feet fumbled in the sand a few times. If Charlie was there, he would have helped her. They would be back inside in no time. Without him, every thing was harder.

Once she made it inside, She laid down in her bed. Their bed, and climbed under the covers and closed her eyes, hopping to God that when she opened them, Charlie would be there.

Later...

The wind had destroyed all the names Charlie and Shannon had written down. Simply blown them away without a trace. Now the two sat back against a very thick stump, starring blankly at where their work had just been.

"Its a sign" Charlie muttered softly, his expression remaining blank. "Huh?" Shannon questioned in reply. "Its a sign. Were supposed to forget about our past here. That's why the wind blew it away" He explained simply. Shannon thought for a moment. "Wow...maybe it is" She nodded in agreement.

It was getting late now. And after being up since sunrise, both were pretty exhausted. After a moment of silence from the two, Charlie dug into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out one of the little air plain alcohol bottles and examined it in his hand. "Where'd you get that?" Shannon questioned curiously.

"Stole it from Sawyer" Charlie answered with a shrug. "Give it" Shannon insisted, holding out her hand. "What?" Charlie questioned, giving her a confused look. "Give me the bottle" She instructed firmly. Charlie shrugged and handed it over. Shannon twisted off the top, threw back her head and chugged it down.

Charlie watched casually for a moment before pulling another little bottle out of his pocket. "How many of those do you have?" She questioned, sounding a little out of breath. Charlie thought for a moment, then gave up and dumped the pile out onto the sand. "Ten" He answered simply, untwisting the top on the bottle in his hand.

"Wow. Your good." She noted, mildly impressed. "I know" Charlie replied with a grin, then took a gulp from his bottle. "Aren't you worried Sawyer's gonna notice that they're gone and then come find you and kick your ass?" She questioned in concern. Charlie considered the thought for a moment. "Nope" He answered simply. Shannon shrugged and grabbed another one of the bottles.

Later...

After laying down for a while, Claire left Aaron with Sun and headed off into the jungle. It was still windy on the beach, but the jungle was warmer. It made her feel a little less alone. at least when she was walking through the trees all by herself she actually was by herself. Being on the beach surrounded by people and still feeling like you had no one was to much to handle right now.

The ground was still soft from the little rain shower they'd had earlier, and all the plants were relatively soaked. All in all it made the jungle pretty humid. By the time Claire stopped for a rest at a small creek where the water flowed down from a hill she was exhausted, not to mention hot. Her feet were muddy as well. She turned back and glanced at the little water fall at the other end of the creek, witch at the moment was looking pretty good.

Claire thought for a moment and tried to remember the last time she'd actually walked out to the jungle to get cleaned up. It had been at least a few days, and now was a better time than ever. With that in mind, Claire slipped off her flip flops and stepped into the water. It was cool, refreshing, a perfect contrast to the hot air around her.

At first she'd only planned to rinse herself off. Dip her feet in, splash some water on her face, ex. But the more of her legs the water touched, the more the rest of her body felt as if it were going to melt. So instead, she decided to take a full shower and get the whole thing over with.

Later...

Kate's eyes fluttered open. She didn't remember where she was. Slowly, as she stared at the white walls around her, she began to remember. She was in a tent, she knew that much. It looked familiar, and there was a pile of her cloths in a suit case near by. She was in her own tent. Good. She rested for a moment, giving herself some time to wake up before she decided to move.

But as she laid there in silence, she was surprised to feel something move on the bed beside her. Kate's eyes shoot open again, wider this time. Slowly, cautiously, she looked over to the other side of the bed to find Sawyer laying beside her, dead asleep. Kate gasped and sat in surprise, covering her mouth with both hands as her thoughts began to race.

Oh god, oh god. What the hell happened? Think, Kate, THINK! Sawyer shifted beside her once again. He was gradually waking up, witch sent Kate into a deeper mode of panic. She had to do something, fast. Carefully, she slid out form under the thins sheet that was covering them, slowly becoming aware of the fact that underneath the sheet she was completely naked. Shit.

She leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed the small pile of cloths on the floor. She pulled on her tank top first, completely ignoring the bra. It would take to long to get on. She didn't have time for that. She needed to get out of that room, fast. She pulled on her shorts and buttoned them up, leaving her underwear behind as well.

Once dressed, she carefully got up off the bed and tiptoed over to her door, glancing back at Sawyer's sleeping form one last time before exiting. She was so busy looking back in her tent that she didn't realize Jack was standing outside her door and rain straight into him. "Jack" She exclaimed, looking up at him in surprise.

"W-what are you doing here?" She questioned, trying to play it off cool, while inside she was panicking like crazy. "You know exactly why" He explained firmly, to Kate's dismay. "Jack, please-let me explain" She begged, making sure to block the door way. "I don't want to here it Kate" He replied in annoyance. A stab of guilt rushed through Kate's body.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me, to yourself. God, Kate, I thought you were smarter than this" Jack noted with a sigh. Kate tried to say something in her defense but she couldn't get the words out. After that, Jack just walked away, Leaving her alone in her guilt. Tears pulled at the edge of her eyes, but she was determined not to cry.

She turned to go back into her tent when she ran straight into Sawyer. "So he knows" Sawyer noted, having heard their entire conversation. Kate nodded in response. "Yeah, he knows. Why? Are you gonna rub it in?" She questioned moodily, fighting back tears. "No, I was gonna ask if there's anything I could do to help" Sawyer replied in his own defense.

"Please, I think you've done enough" Kate replied in annoyance. "Oh, right. This is my fault. I almost forgot. All mighty Kate never dose anything wrong. It always someone else's fault, right?" Sawyer questioned sarcastically. Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, if you don't want me to help, fine. Handle it on your own" He added angrily, and then without another word, brushed past her and stormed off.

By now, the tears had managed to break through. Kate walked back into her tent and collapsed on her bed, letting them fall freely as she buried her head into the pillow.

Later...

"How's your face?" Shannon questioned, idly looking up at the sky. "Huh?" Charlie asked in confusion, he'd been spacing out for a while now. "I said how's your face?" She repeated, smiling in amusement. "Um, it hurts" He replied bluntly, laughing a little. "Yeah, I thought that much" She replied, playfully.

"Well, at least you can't really see it with all that stubble" She noted, reassuringly. Charlie smiled. "Last one. You want it?" He questioned, holding up the last little bottle. Shannon thought for a moment. One one hand she had had to much to drink. She was already acting a little silly and laughing for no reason. She probably shouldn't have any more. Then again, on the other hand, who cares? She's alone on an island in the middle of no where. What's wrong with having a few drinks?

"Split it?" She questioned, after all, half a bottle was better then a whole one. And he probably needed a drink just as much as she did. Charlie nodded and opened the bottle. He took a sip, then handed it over to her. Shannon sat up again and moved so that her back was against the tree beside them.

"Can I tell you something?" Shannon questioned curiously after taking a sip from the bottle. "Hm?" Charlie asked in reply, turning his head to face her. "Do you remember when we first got on the island, and I asked you to help me?" She asked with a hint of a smile. "Oh, you mean when you used me to get you food?" Charlie teased in reply.

"Yeah" Shannon nodded, in amusement. Charlie couldn't help but smile as well. "What about it?" He questioned curiously. "Well,..." Shannon began, taking another sip from the bottle and handing it back to him. "I just wanted you to know that I wasn't doing it to use you. I mean, I could have picked any guy on the island to go fishing for me..." She explained casually.

Charlie gave her a confused look. "Why did you pick me?" He questioned, raising a curious eye brow. "Promise not to freak out?" She questioned hopeful. Charlie nodded in assurance. "Well, I kind of hand a little crush on you" She admitted, slightly embarrassed. Charlie stared at her in surprise for a moment. "Really?" He questioned, blushing a little as he took a sip and gave her the bottle.

"Yeah. I mean, it was nothing big. You just have that hot accent, and you knew how to dress, and you seemed really nice..." She explained simply, playing with the bottle he'd handed back to her. Charlie couldn't help but smile. "I know, it sounds stupid, right?" She questioned, feeling a little embarrassed for telling him.

"No, not really. Lots of women like me" He assured bluntly. Shannon laughed. "No, really. Its true, you saw the list" He explained playfully. Shannon laughed again. "Well, if its any consolation, I didn't help you because I'm a nice person" He added, reassuringly. "Oh?" Shannon questioned, raising an eye brow.

"Nope. I'm just as trashy as you are, luv" He assured, playfully. Shannon was surprised to here him call her luv. The only person she ever heard him say that to was Claire. Maybe he used on everyone, after all, it is a British thing. She decided to ignore it. "Well, then, heres to being trashy" Shannon noted sarcastically, raising her bottle before finishing off the last sip.

Charlie laughed as he watched swallow it down and throw the bottle aside, hearing it break against a near by rock. The two burst out into laughter even harder, leaning against one another as drunks often do. Once the laughter died down, it got quiet. To quiet. Shannon sighed out loud as she looked up at the sky once again. Watching as the sky broke open and heavy rain drops began to fall down.

"Its it raining?" Charlie questioned out loud, though he'd meant to keep it in his head. "No, the sky's falling" Shannon replied sarcastically. The two both laughed. "We should probably move" He noted, simply, making no attempt to get up. "Yeah, probably" Shannon agreed, doing the same. After a moment, the two looked at each other and broke out into laughter again.

Charlie pushed himself off the tree and rose to his feet, landing a little off balance. He held out his hand to help Shannon up. The force he used to pull her up was a little to strong for her off-balnace body, and she stumbled forward, falling into him. Charlie stumbled back wards, but didn't fall. For a moment they just stood there, face inches apart.

A crack of thunder broke their concentration. "Come on, lets go" he suggested, and headed towards the jungle. Shannon nodded and followed, kicking one of the bottles out of her way as she went.

Later...

Kate laid in her bed alone. She was facing the tarp wall to the right of her bed, watching it move as the rain smacked against it. She was cold. No matter how many blankets she had to cover herself, she still felt cold. She was shivering, and she wasn't sure if it was from the chill in the air or simply because she'd been crying. It was probably a mixture of both. She felt weak, exhausted, helpless. And worst of all, she felt alone.

Then, out of no where, she felt something weigh down the other side of her bed, the moments later, and arm slid around her waist. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder to see Sawyer laying next to her, placing a kiss on her shoulder. She hadn't heard him come in. She was to tired to notice. More importantly, she was to tired to stop him.

At this point, she didn't want him to stop. She new very well she couldn't have them both. It wasn't fair to them. And Jack never seemed to show half as much interest as Sawyer did. Tonight was proof. He'd walked across the beach in the rain just to comfort her. To apologize, in his own way. The way that didn't include words.

So she gave in, rolling over so they were face to face and warping her arms around his neck, kissing him with relentless passion. Giving in to her emotions. Throwing caution to the wind. She didn't have to worry about Jack, or the any one else for that matter. At this moment, the only people on the island were her and Sawyer. And that's all that mattered.

The End.  
For Now

Man, this is getting good! I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am! lol. More twist to come in the next chapter!


	20. Jumping To Conclusions

Bill's. Kill: lol, don't worry, my stories always work out in the end. Exspecialy when it comes to my favorite couple, Charlie and Claire, because I wub them too!

Hekate-Trivia: lol. Glad your enjoying it so far. I'm not going to to answer your question, cause you'll find out in this chapter, but I will say this, what ever hapends, it dosen't last long. Everything will go back to normal. It will make since when your done reading, or atleast, it should. Sorry about the spelling, I've been extreamly lazy when it comes to reading thruogh, not that it seemes to change much. I'm doing to fics at once so I've been neglecting this one a bit, but I'll start cracking down again, so thanks for the heads up.

Ponyboysgirl1: lol. Your the fith person to say that...well actualy, so far your the second, but i'm expecting more. Don't worry, Charlie and Claire are sticking together, this is just a little experiment I felt like trying out. But its still all about CC, promise!

Oximi: lol. I know, this fic is going crazy. I can asure you it will all strighten itself out. The only couple that may be together is Sawyer and Kate, but I haven't fully decided. It will probly be alot off of and on for her between Sawyer and Jack, because like them both but in dofforent ways. But everyone will be staying in their rightfull couples, promis :D

Angie capriatti: Thanks for reading, I'm glad you've liked it so far. I'm a stronge beliver that under Sawyer's bad ass apeal there's a heart, kind of like the grinch. lol. But yeah, keep reading!

zelazny-gemini: Aw, thanks! I'm a huge Charlie and Claire fan, so I'm glad you like it.

domaholic17: I haven't gotten the dvd yet, but i'm really hopeing too soon. Posibly today. My parents are being real butt heads about it, so I'm not sure. But, anyway, glad your likeing the story!

Lostlorenzo: Yeah, with the whole Shannon and Charlie thing, I just wanted to throw you guys off a little. See how you react. But as you know, I am one hundred percent Charlie and Claire. I wanted a big fight, but I also really wanted to get to my big secret, witch calls for them two to be together, as I think I already mentioned. Oh no, here I go repeating myself. lol. Well, not much else to say. The make up is very cute. Oh, and have fun with your hot older guy! All of the hot older guys I know are either gay or just to dumb to consider, so concider youself lucky! lol.

Stark Wars

Jumping To Conclushions

Sayid had waited until the rain stopped to out looking for Shannon. At first he thought she was just out blowing off steam with the girls, but none of them had seen her. She wasn't at the beach and she wasn't at the caves. Now it was starting to get dark. He was worried, so he decided to go out and find her. at least make sure she was ok.

He walked around the jungle for about ten minutes without any luck. After a while, he came across a little creek surrounded by rocks, and a waterfall at the other end. At first glance he thought he was alone. But then after a moment he noticed something moving behind one of the rocks where the water fall fell. He couldn't see much at first, but moving closer, he managed to make out the top of a blonde head of hair.

"Shannon?" He questioned curiously, taking another step forward. Claire gasped, startled, and turned around. "Oh, sorry!" Sayid explained apologetically. He couldn't see anything from her shoulders down, but he still felt bad. Claire covered her face in embarrassment. "Sorry" He muttered again, feeling very foolish.

"No, its ok" She assured, trying not to blush. Her heart was still pounding. "Here, I'll let you get dressed" He assured, turning his back to her so to show he wasn't looking. Claire nodded and turned around, looking for her cloths. She had left them on a rock near by, but they were now gone. Confused, she turned in a circle, wondering where they could be.

There was no sign of them any where. The little rain shower that they had a while ago must have washed them off the rock and into the creek. By now they could be a mile away.

"Oh god" Claire muttered, a worried look across her face. "What's wrong?" Sayid questioned, avoiding the urge to turn around. "My cloths are gone" She explained, franticly, panicking a little. "What?" Sayid questioned in confusion, this time turning around without though. "My cloths, I can't find them. Oh god" She muttered stressfully. This was the last thing she needed.

"Ok, calm down" Sayid tried to calm her, searching for some way to help. "Umm...I could run back to the cave and grab you something to wear" He offered, saying the first idea that popped into his head. "And leave me here alone?" She questioned, distressfully. "Ok, right" he nodded, understanding.

Claire covered her face with her hands once again. "Uhh...here" He offered, pulling off the button up shirt he'd been wearing. He laid on the rock she'd been standing behind, careful not to look down ward as he handed it to her. after that he turned his back once again to prove he wasn't looking.

Luckily for her, the shirt was long enough so that it covered everything that needed to be covered. "Did it work?" He questioned, curiously, after a moment. "Yeah" She replied, hugging herself as she stepped out from behind the rock. "Thanks" She added appreciatively, feeling a little awkward.

"Your welcome" he assured, a little uncomfortable as well. Claire sat down on one of the rocks and let out a sigh. "So, what are you doing out here alone?" He questioned in concern. "Well, I was taking a shower" She explained with an embarrassed smile. "Oh...right" He nodded, remembering.

"How about you?" She questioned curiously. "I'm looking for Shannon" He explained, walking over and taking a seat on a rock not far from hers. "Her and I got into a fight" He added, a hint of regret in his voice. "What about?" Claire asked curiously. "Her walking in on Charlie" He answered simply. "Oh" Claire nodded, understanding.

"Its my fault really. I over reacted" He added, regretfully, looking down at the ground. "Yeah...so did I" Claire noted simply. Sayid shoot her a confused look. "Me and Charlie got into an argument too" She explained, sounding a little regretful herself. "Oh" He nodded in reply, understanding. For a while the two were silent.

"I think it might be a good idea to go look for my cloths" Claire noted, an embarrassed smile on her face. "Yeah, that might be a good idea" He nodded in agreement. Claire hopped up off the rock and began walking. Sayid followed to make sure nothing happened. After all, being alone in the jungle was dangerous enough even with cloths. But with Claire, god knows what could happen.

Later...

"So, the rain stopped. Alcohol's gone. What now?" Shannon questioned as her and Charlie sat in a secluded little place in the jungle where the roof of trees overhead was so thick it kept out the majority of the rain. "I don't know" Charlie shrugged in reply. Shannon sighed out loud. " I need another drink" She noted tiredly, starring up at the dark stretch of leaves above them that blocked out the sky.

"So go get one" He suggested simply. "How?" Shannon questioned, giving him a confused look as she sat back up. "Do what I did. Steal them from Sawyer" Charlie explained. "Where dose he keep them?" She questioned, taking him more seriously then he had meant. "In a little lunch box looking think under his chair" Charlie explained. Shannon nodded, and began to walk off.

"Bring me one, too!" He called after her. "OK!" Shannon called back in reply, then disappeared into the jungle.

On the beach...

Kate still trembled in Sawyer's arms. How she could have possibly forgotten what happened earlier was a mystery. She laid her head back against the pillow, starring up at the ceiling as he kissed her neck, trying to catch her breath. He was different then she'd imagined. From his attitude she'd expected him to be rougher, more demanding.

She rolled her head over to one side to face him, and he looked at her with a smirk. Usually when he gave her that look she wanted smack him, but right now, it didn't seem nearly as infuriating. He wasn't being cocky or smug, he was being playfully. He just had a different way of showing it. Kate smiled back and bent her head to kiss him, and man did he know how to kiss.

After a moment their lips broke, and she leaned her head against his chest, listening to his pounding heart beat as he pulled his arms around her. It was strange to think that not to long ago she had felt lonely and miserable laying in that bed alone. And now, she was in heaven. All because of him. Kate let out a little sigh and closed her eyes again with that thought in mind, slowly falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat, and amused smile on her face. So, he has a heart after all...

Later, in the jungle...

Sayid and Claire walked along the creek side by side in silence for a while. All the while, Claire couldn't stop thinking about Charlie. She missed him. She'd been away from him for only a day but all ready it felt like years. She couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't come back, or why he wasn't out looking for her. He didn't care, she concluded as she walked, hugging herself to keep warm. He didn't want anything to do with her.

"Claire?" Sayid questioned, looking at her in concern. She'd fallen behind a little, walking slower, to warped up in her thoughts to concentrate. She looked up at the sound of her name, snapping out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized she'd been crying. "What's wrong?" He questioned, stopping and turning to her in concern.

"Oh, its nothing" She assured, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, feeling very embarrassed. Sayid looked at her skeptically. "I Just, I can't stop thinknig about him...about Charlie... I miss him" She explained, hearing her voice crack a little as she struggled to keep from crying.

It was no use. Another wave of tears came down. Sayid took a step forward, wishing there was something he could say to help her, but at the moment he couldn't think of anything, so he hugged her instead.

Claire and Sayid made it back to the caves, and Claire found some cloths that no one had been using to put on. She took a seat on one of the rocks, a little out of the way from the rest of the group, and once again, ran through her thoughts. She pulled her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms over the, resting her chin on her arms as she stare out into no where.

Jack sat down beside her without saying a word. It took her a while to notice him. "Hey" he said softly, turning to face her. "Hey" Claire replied, making an attempt to smile. Jack smiled back. After that, neither one of them said a word. They simply sat together in silence, starring off into space, wondering what would happen next.

The End

Ok guys, there was a small part of this thing I cut out to make it a little shorter, and I didn't really take the time to read it because I'm lazy. But if It gets to a point where it dosen't make since, please let me know and I'll go back and re-adjust it. Thaks!


	21. Honesty

Ponyboysgirl1: I know, its been too long! Don't worry. They'll be back together soon. Like in this chapter soon. lol.

LostLorenzo: Gah, now I want to see a fight. But then again, I've written about two chapters ahead, and I'm not gonna go back and screw around with a finished chapter unless I absolutly have to. Why? Because I'm lazy. lol. No, i've just been on a huge wrighting spree, and yes, the big secret twist will be comeing up so. I feel a little bad now though. There should have been more fights. Fighting is amuseing. Oh well, they have to make up for the greater good. Ha, thats an episode...lol, I know. Lame.

Hekate-Trivia: lol. Sorry about the mess ups. Like I said, with school and all it takes a while to write so I get really lazy with them. I'll try to crack down a little better, although it probly won't show for a few chapters because I've gotten pritty far ahead of myself.

Domaholic: Yes, the argument, for now, is over. But there's pleanty more good stuff to come!

Stark Wars

Honesty

Back at the caves...

Claire remained on her rock. It was dark now, Jack had left some time ago, leaving her alone. She'd been spaceing out for the last half hour, and didn't notice Charlie untill he sat down next to her. "Hey" he spoke up softly, a little nrrvous. Claire turned to him in surprise. "I'm sorry" He explained, before she could saying anything in response.

Claire could tell he meant it just by looking at him. "You shouldn't be." She replied. "Its my fault, I was the one who snapped at you" Claire added, apologeticly. Charlie smiled a little, he didn't really know what to say. Claire looked down at her lap uncomfortably. She still felt guilty. When she looked up again she saw something she haden't noticed before. There was a little dab of blood on his jaw line showing through his dark stubble.

"What happened?" She questioned, looking at him in concern. "Oh, I got into a little fight with Sawyer" He explained modestly. Claire looked surprised. "Why?" She questioned curiously. "Because you kissed him" Charlie answered simply. Claire went to explained, but Charlie cut in before she could talk. "I undersantd. You were angry. People do stupid things when they'er angry" He noted softly. Claire smiled.

"Charlie, I didn't kiss him because I was angry. I kissed him because Kate and Shannon dared me too" Claire explained, reasuringly. "Oh" He nodded, undersatding. "But, either way, I should have told you right after it happened" she added, looking away regretfully.

"Don't worry about it" He assured, laying his hand over hers. Claire looked up at him and felt a smile warm onto her face. "Come on, lets get back to the beach. I think Aaron misses you" She explained, riseing to her feet, cotenuing to hold his hand. Charlie pushed himself up and fallowed her away from the caves.

Meanwhile...

Sayid laid inside his cave, stareing up at the cealing, thinking about Shannon. He had been so cought up in his thoughts he hadn't heard her walk in. She slid into bed beside him without a word and snuggled up against him. Sayild looked down at her in confushion at first, wonder what she was doing, or why she hadn't said anything for that matter.

Then he decided that what ever she was doing was a whole lot better then haveing another argument. Alteast this way, she was there, and she wasn't yelling. Slowly, he laid back down and pulled his arms around her. A part of him was just waiting for her to lash out at him. Just seeing how far he would go without saying something.

But Shannon did no such thing. She just curled up in his arms and closed her eyes, to tired to argue. And together, they fell asleep without saying a single word.

Later...

Charlie went inside the tent while Claire went and got Aaron from Sun. He pulled off his hoodie and had already begun to change when Claire walked in, holding the sleepy little boy in her arms. Aaron's eyes brightened up when he saw Charlie and he reached out his chubby little arms and exclaimed the word "da."

Both Charlie and Claire looked at him in suprise, unsure if they had actualty heard right. "Da!" Aaron exclaimed again, kicking his feet impaitently. Charlie lifted him out of Claire's arms, smiling prounldly as he kissed Aaron on the cheek. "Wow. He's...talknig" Claire noted, in disbelif.

"I know...now he's never gonna stop" Charlie added, sarcasticly. Claire laughed as she watched Charlie sit down on the bed with Aaron in his lap, bounceing with excitement, both of them."I told you he missed you" She noted playfully, as she made her way over to the bed. "Aw, I missed you too" Charlie explained, lifting Aaron up into the air. He let out a loud giggle in response.

"Well, so much for putting him to bed" Charlie noted, watching Aaron crawl across his lap onto Claires. Claire smiled and ran her hand over his soft little hair. "You want me to try, any way?" Charlie offered, optamisticly. Claire shook her head, but yawned at the same time, a sure sign that she was exasuted. Charlie smiled and lifted Aaron off her lap, carrying him over the the crib and setting him down.

Aaron held on to the bars of his crib, keeping in a sitting position. "Ok, now lay down" Charlie instructed, brushing Aaron's long blond strands out of his face to look him in the eyes. Aaron just giggled in response and slammed his palms on the bars of his crib. Charlie sighed. "He's not a dog, Charlie" Claire noted playfully, trying not to laugh.

"I know he's not. Vincent actualy _lays down_ when you tell him to. This one just sit here and laughes at me" Charlie explained sarcasticly. Both Aaron and Claire laughed again. "And your incurageing him" Charlie anded, pointing a finger in Claire's direction. She laughed again. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"So are all Littletons this agrivateing or is it just the two of you?" Charlie questioned, turning his attention back to Aaron but adressing him the way you'd adress a fellow man in a bar. Aaron whailed again and rolled onto his back, playing with his own feet.

"Well, at least he's laying down" Charlie noted, optamsiticly. Claire watched in amusment as Charlie thought on his next move. "Ok...now, sleep" He instructed, putting his hand over Aarons eyes. Aaron didn't respond much, he just put his little hands on top of Charlie's and began playing with his rings.

"Or not" Charlie gave in with a shrug. Claire laughed again. "You think this is funny?" He questioned, shooting her a look. Claire nodded, trying to hold in her laughter. Charlie went to move forward, but was jerked back by his hand, witch Aaron was useing most of his body to hold on to. "Can I have that back now?" Charlie questioned, adressing the child once again.

Aaron looked up at him with wide, innoncent eyes and gave a big cheesy smile before finaly relaeasing Charlie's hand. "Thank you" Charlie replined sarcasticly. "Now...sleep!" He instructed again. Aaron gave him a blank expreshion and blinked. Claire laughed again.

"Alright, thats it" Charlie muttered, turning to her in flustrationed. Claire conteunied to laugh as he walked over to the bed and playfully pushed her onto her back before burrying his face into her neck, makeing any her laughter turn into moans with in seconds. She closed her eyes, openly enjoying haveing her Charlie back.

After a moment, Charlie sat back up abrubptly, a little out of breath. Claire looked up at him in confushion, wondering why he had stopped. "There's something I have to tell you" He explained, looking down at his lap. A worried look came across Claire's face as she waited for him to contenuie.

"I love you" He explained, a warm smile across his face. Claire rolled her eyes playfully, though she did feel very releived. "Ok, now you say it back..." He instucted, playfully. "Ok...I love you" Claire replied with a sigh as if she didn't want to say it. Charlie smiled, satisfied. "Good, now, where were we?" he questioned, before bending his head to kiss her once again.

For Charlie it turned out well.He didn't want to fight. Just a day without her was way to much for him to handle. Without Claire, he was like puzzle peices, spread out all over the place, makeing no sense what so ever. Claire was the hands that put him together and kept him that way. The last thing he wanted was to fall apart again.

The End

For Now

Alright, kids, there you have it! A happy ending for alteast one of our couples! You'll probly be seing alot of the Jack, Kate, Sawyer triangles up in these next chapters as well as Shannon and Sayid. So theres something to look forward to. But the big secret is still a little while away! Sorry to keep you waiting, well, actualy, I'm not. Because I'm evil and Its for me to know and you to find out, so there.


	22. Competition

Bills. Kill. : Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Charlie and Claire are back together. All is well. Not for long, lol.

Hekate-Triva: I know! I love turniphead! I told my mom I was gonna name my kid that and she yelled at me.lol. But yes, Aaron is adorable. And everyone's all happy again. Yay!

Domaholic: Thanks!

Ponyboysgirl1: Don't worry, there's still more CC to come. Sadly, they'er not in this chapter a whole lot, but I managed to squize them in a couple times.

Stark Wars

Competition

When Kate woke up, she was alone. Sawyer had left while she was asleep. She wasn't surprised. The thing between them was kind of an unspoken secret that only the two of them and Jack seemed to know about. She slipped out of bed and pulled on her cloths, all except her underwear, witch seemed to be missing.

Then, she headed out side, half afraid she'd be raided by the girls who'd heard about the little incident through some grape vien and would attacked her for details. But, luckily for her, the island was peacefull. No one was the wizer.

She walked along the beach, not to sure of where she was heading, but stopped when she spotted Charlie and Claire comeing out of their tent. She watched as the two of the stopped in the door way of their tent, talking softy, quiet enough so that she couldn't hear them from a short distance. Charlie had his arms around Claires waist, kissing her in a flirtasuos manor as they talked before finaly letting her go with a look of disapointment.

Kate cought up with Claire as she was walking off. "Hey" She greeted, comeing up beside her. "Hey" Claire replied, flashing her a quick smile. "So, everythings back to normal with you two, right? No more fighting?" Kate asked, hopefully. "Yep. Everythings fine" Claire assured with a happy grin. Kate smiled as well. "Good, because you two belong together" she insisted playfully. Claire nodded in agreement.

"So, where have you been? I was exspecting to get a pep talk or something" Claire explained sarcasticly. Kate thought for a moment. "Um, I've been...busy" Kate explained, trying to act casual. Claire saw right through it. "Bussy with what?" She questioned curiously, knowing that something was up right away.

"Nothing really, just cleaning and getting fruit and junk-" Kate tried to explained, rambling nervously. Claire crossed her arms and raised an eye brow skepticaly. "Hey, don't give me that look. Thats the look I give you!" Kate scolded, hopeing to change the subject. "Yeah, well, you deserve it. Now stop trying to change the subject" Claire demanded insistantly. No such luck.

"I don't want to talk about it" Kate explained nervously, and tried to start walking away. "I don't give a shit. Tell me any ways!" Claire insisted, staying close behind her. "No really, I can't talk about it" Kate explained persistantly. "Why not?" Claire questioned, giving her a skeptic look once again. "Because...I just-" Kate tried to think of a good excuse but couldn't find a single one.

"Ok, fine" Kate finaly gave in with a sigh, and lead Claire back to her tent. "Ok, I'll tell you. But you have to keep it secret, ok?" Kate confirmed, wispering in the safetly of her tent. "Ok" Claire nodded, unsure rather she was actualy capable of holding up her end of the deal, but, she'd try.

"Alright...the other day, me and Sawyer, we...we kind of had sex" Kate confessed nerviuosly. "What!" Claire questioned in disbelief. "Twice" Kate confirmed in embarassment. Claire simpy stared in shock, not knowing what to say. Kate was blushing feirsely. "And the worse part is...Jack found out" Kate added, a hint of guilt filling her voice.

Claire's eyes grew wider in surprise. "Your kidding!" She exclaimed with a look of utter entertainment across her face. "Yeah, and he hasn't talked to me since" Kate added, in agrivation. Claire quicky wiped the smile off her face, remebering it was a serious subject, no matter how amuseing.

Kate frowned in distress and Claire patted her on the shoulder. "Look, Jack's just pissed. He'll get over it" Claire assured comfortingly. "And if he dosen't?" Kate questioned skepticly, a touch of emotion in her voice. Claire took a moment to think of a good explaination. "He will" She assured again, unable to think of anything else. Kate frowned again.

Later...

Jack was back at the caves, sitting on the rock right outside the opening of his own, stareing off into no where. "Morning, doc" Sawyer greeted, a smug grin on his face. "What do you want?" Jack questioned, a hint of annoyance all ready in his voice as he looked up at Sawyer impaitently. "Just to tell you it happened again" Sawyer answered simply.

"What happened again?" Jack questioned, giving him a confused look. "Me and Kate, fucking, screwing, hopping on the good foot, doining the bad thing, shell I go on?" Sawyer bragged in amusment. Jack studdied his expreshion for a moment. "Your full of shit" He concluded in disbeleif. He didn't want to belive it.

"Oh, I see. You don't belive me" Sawyer nodded in an almost mocking tone. "Nope" Jack confirmed simply. "Fine with me. Go ask her yourself. And while your out there, ask her if she wants these back" Sawyer sugested, pulling a small pair of black panties from his pocket. "Oh my god, how pathetic can you posibly get?" Jack questioned, looking Sawyer over in dsgust as he rose to his feet.

"Excuse me?" Sawyer questioned defensivly. "It bad enough you lie about sleeping with Kate just to piss me off, but stealing her underwear? Come on, Sawyer. That's low, even for you" Jack explained, angrily. Sawyer just laughed. "Man, your in denial" he muttered through his laughter, finding the whole situation amuseing.

Jack scoffed, though in the back of his mind, he knew Sawyer was right. "Alright, thats enough. Could you go now?" Jack questioned, getting very agrivated. "Aw, come on. I'm just haveing a little fun. Here, you wanna hold em?" Sawyer questioned teasingly, conteniued to laugh as held out the little black panites.

"Stop it" Jack insisted firmly, a warning look across his face. "So, you spend all this time trying to get into Kate's pants and now you won't even touch them?" Sawyer conteniued to tease persistantly, haveing way to much fun. That was it. Jack charged forward and takled Sawyer, knocking them both backwards.

Once he had Sawyer on the ground, disgaurded, her started whailing on him. Throwing punch after punch until his nose was bleeding. Sawyer managed to grab hold of Jack arms, stopping him from strikeing again before his whole face was a mess. The two stugled against each other as a small crowd gathered around, no one knowing what to do.

Kate emerged from the trees just intime to witness the fight. By now, the two were both bleeding and badly bruised in difforent places. "Stop!" Kate called, squeezing through the circle that the on lookers had formed to break them up. "Stop it!" She demanded once again, kneeling down beside the two and holding their arms, trying her hardest to pull them apart.

She managed to break them apart, though they mostly did it willingly. Jack rose to his feet and wiped the blood off his lip with the back of his hand, looking down at sawyer triumphently. "Jack, what the hell is wrong you?" Kate demanded, leaning over Sawyer as she tried to stop his nose from bleeding.

"He...he was-" Jack tried to explaine himself, but he was to out of breath to talk. "The bastards trying to kill me!" Sawyer exclaimed, his voice a little strained. Kate rolled her eyes in agrivation. "What happened?" She insisted, looking up at Jack once again. "He came over, told me you two slept together again...he was lieing about you" Jack explained, still breatless, but manageing.

"Tell him, Kate!" Sawyer insisted, giving her a stern look. Jack stared at her in disbelif. "Kate?" He questioned softly, hopeing to god it wasn't true. Kate lowered her head, avoiding eye contact. That was answer enough. "Well...I guess size dosen't matter after all" Jack noted simply before walking away.

Kate let out a sigh that wasn't in releif after he left. A wave of guilt rushed through her. "Don't worry freckles..." Sawyer assured, looking up at her her in what apeared to be sympathy. Kate looked at him curiously, almost in tears. "We both know I'm better" he finished with a proud grin. Kate growled in disgust and punched him hard in the gut with both her little fist before riseing to her feet and storming off as Sawyer doubled over in pain.

Kate moved through the trees, her steps quick with anger. "Jack!" She called, spotting him in the distance. He didn't stop. "Jack, please" She pleaded desperatly, emotionaly out of breath. Finaly, Jack turned. "What, Kate?" He questioned sharply, turning to face her. I'm sorry" She explained apologeticly, not knowing what else to say.

"For what?" He questioned with a sracastic laugh. "For...for letting Sawyer get to me." She explained, with a shrug. "Kate, he did more to get to you. You let him get _in_ you. Twice." Jack reminded defensivly. Kate sighed. "What do you want me to do, huh? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got tired of waiting around for you to finaly get enough balls to do it instead" Kate explained sarcasticly, an acuseing tone in her voice.

"Oh, so now its my fault?" Jack questioned defensivly. "Thats not what I meant" Kate replied in agrivation. "Its exactly what you meant Kate. You slept with Sawyer because of me. Because I 'neglected' you" Jack confirmed mockingly. Kate frowned. "Well here's news for you Kate. Maybe the reason I never went for you is because I didn't want to be in constant compatition!" Jack exclaimed angrily.

"Compatition? What kind of idiot are you?" Kate questioned, the emotion showing in her voice. "What?" Jack questioned defensivly, looking at her in confushion. "You honestly think Sawyer even compares to you? God, the only reason I even talk to him is to get my mind off you" Kate explained, her words quivering.

"You exspect me to beleive that?" Jack questioned, skepticaly. "YES!" Kate demanded. "Because its the thruth" Her voice got softer, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Jack was beging to feel bad. "Fine...then prove it" He challanged, lowering his voice so it didn't sound as intemidateing.

"What?" Kate questioned hoarsly, a little confused. "Prove it. Prove that you've always wanted me over him." Jack explained, gradualy moveing towards her. "How?" Kate asked, looking him up in down in confushion, backing a few steps away until her back hit a tree. Jack didn't stop untill he was at her chest, inches away. That was when she realized what he had meant. But before she could say or think anything, his mouth was on hers, his hands were on her, and everything else floated away.

Later...

"Say mum" Claire instucted to Aaron, who sat on her lap, paying attention to anything and everything except her. "Aaron, look at me" She insited in a motherly tone. Aaron fixed his big blue eyes on her. "Say mum" She reapeated, a hopefull smile on her face. Aaron stared at her blankyl. Claire sighed in defeat.

"Jelous?" Charlie questioned, apearing behind her out of no where. "Huh?" Cliare questioled, looking up at him. "Your jelous because he said 'da' first" Charlie confirmed in amusement, lowing himself down beside her. Claire blushed and shrugged, makeing no attemt to deny it. "Don't worry" Charlie assured, slideing his arm behind her waist so that their bodies were touching, "He'll say mum eventual."

"He better" Claire confirmed playfully. Charlie smiled. Claire felt his hand run up and down her arm in a reasuring gesture. She smiled and leaned aginst him, glad to be able to do things like this again. Although, the things they had done last night were alot better. Claire's smile grew at the memory, her cheeks going a little red.

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie questioned, looking at her as if he already knew. "You...last night" Claire explained sheepishly, her cheeks turning bright red. Charlie smiled and blushed as well, placeing a little kiss on her temple. Aaron rolls off Claire's lap and starts to crawl, witch distracts her from the moment.

"Aaron, sweetie-" She calls, leaning forward in attemp to catch him before he got to far. To late. He was out of her reach. "I'll get him" Charlie asured, jmping to his feet. He walked over and gathered Aaron up into his arms. "Where do you think your going?" Charlie questioned, looking at the child playfully.

Aaron frowned a little and placed his palm on Charlie's cheek, trying to push him away. Claire laghed and took Aaron into her arms. "Come on, lets get him away from the water so he can rome around a little. " Charlie sugested, slinding his arm around her back. Claire walked with him up the beach, untill they were a safe distance from the water, before sitting down again.

Aaron crawls in wide circles around them, exploreing the sand. He spots a little black spider and picks it up in his tiny little hand. "Aaron, don't eat that" Claire instucted warningly, just imageing what would happen. Aaron feels it move and dorps it quickly, crawling away. "He's fine" Charlie confrimed, trying not to laugh.

"Besides, it wouldn't kill him. Its not posiones" he added in assurance. "How do you know?" Claire questioned skepticaly. "Because, I like bugs" Charlie answered with a simply shug. "Ew" Claire shot him a look, and shivered a little. "Boys are gross" She muttered in a childish voice, scooting away from him a little. Charlie laughed.

"Yep. Thats why next we need to have a little gril" Charlie confirmed, pulling her back again. Claire looked at him in alarm for a moment. "When were ready" He then adds, quickly. Claire smiles in releif and lays her head back on his shoulder. The sun is starting to set.

meanwhile...

Shannon and Sayid were out on their private peach, both streced out on a blanket surounded by candles and torches. Shannon shifted under the blanket that was covering them both, turning her head to look at Sayid. "I thought you were asleep" He noted softly, his hand gently playing with her silky blonde hair.

"Nope" She confirmed sleepily, shifting agian so that she is now faceing him. "Its getting dark. We should probly go back" She sugested, strugling to sit up. Sayid layed his hand on her shoulder, stoping her. Shannon looked at him over her shoulder in confushion. "Lets stay" He sugested softly. "We'll go back in the morning"

Shannon nodded in agreement and layed back down beside him, feeling his arms slide around her tightly. As soon as she got comfortable her eyes fell shut. Sayid watched her sleep in admiraction, idaly playing with her hair untill his own eyes grew tired as well and as the sun went down, together, they fell asleep.


	23. Exspecting

Ponyboysgirl1: Thanks! I like them too, lol. That Aaron's so darn cute :D And as for the big secret, its reveiled in this chapter, well, part of it is. You know me, I like to strech the interesting stuff out for three or four or seven chapters. I know, what a leap.

Bills. Kill: Yay, I am proud. Glad you like it!

Hekate-Trivia: Hey! I know, I back into things all the time, then again, I also just run into them, so...yeah. Any way I know you are a Kate and Sawyer girl, so I feel a little bad for letting Jack swoop in, but that dosen't nessisarily mean she won't go back to Sawyer...

domaholic: I know! I love those two:D

Stark Wars

Exspecting...

Three months later...

It was Saturday night, witch had officially become girls night out, as well as boys night out. The group of men sat around their camp fire laughing loudly despite the lack of alcohol in their system. Since a bunch of it had gone missing a couple months ago, Sawyer had been keeping the stash under tight surveillance.

He remained at his post while the rest of the guys sat at their fire. "Heard you and Kate _again _last night. I'm _so_ glad you two hooked up" Hurly noted sarcastically, turning to Jack with a smile. Jack smiled back, looking a bit embarrassed. "Its about time" Charlie muttered teasingly, glancing up from his guitar.

"Well, not all of us can be as spontaneous as you and Claire" Jack replied playfully. Charlie grinned proudly. "At least we stay in our tent most of the time. You two are bouncing all over the island" Charlie noted in self defense. "There's nothing wrong with that" Sayid confirmed. The guys all laughed, except Hurly. "Dude, if you guys are gonna start talking about that stuff...I'm leaving" He warned bluntly.

"Oh, come on. I'm a stuck up doctor, right? If I can listen to those too talk about sex then so can you" Jack confirmed playfully, patting him on the back. Hurly looked even more disgusted. "We need to find you a girl" Charlie suggested teasingly. "No, you need to find me a bucket, cause I think I'm gonna ralph" Hurly corrected sarcastically. The guys laugh again.

"Why is it that all our conversations seem to end with you puking?" Sayid questioned, sarcastically. They all laughed again. After a moment, Sawyer appeared at the edge of the circle. "Aw, look who came to join us" Jack noted, grinning up at him. "You guy's having fun?" Sawyer questioned, a conspicuous grin on his face.

"Yeah" The guys all generally agreed. "Well,...not for long" Sawyer confirmed, lowering himself down to the circle. "What are you talking about?" Jack questioned, eyeing him curiously. Sawyer pulled a little white box out of no where and held it up to show the group. "Know what this is?" Sawyer questioned with one raised eye brow.

"Its a pregnancy test" Jack answered in confusion. "That's right" Sawyer confirmed with a grin. "And one of the test is missing" He added in amusement. This caught the group of men by surprise. "Do you know who took it?" Sayid questioned, a worried look crossing his face. "Nope. Could be anyone" Sawyer confirmed, finding the whole situation pretty hilarious.

The guys all exchanged glances. "It can't be Shannon, she'd tell me" Sayid confirmed in denial. "You sure about that?" Sawyer asked skeptically. Sayid didn't answer. "Well, Its not Kate" Jack insisted, with a laugh, refusing to believe it as well. "That so?" Sawyer asked mockingly. "Yeah, we used condoms" Jack confirmed simply.

"Yeah, so did we!" Sayid added, sounding very relieved. "Condoms break" Sawyer noted with a shrug. The two exchanged a glance in alarm. "Well, its probably Claire. I mean, come on. She already got pregnant once and she was on birth control" Jack noted, turning the accusation on someone else.

"Huh?" Charlie looked up from his guitar in confusion. "Yeah, and him and Claire don't even use condoms" Sayid added, accusingly. Charlie's eye brows furrowed. "How do you know that?" He questioned curiously. "Shannon told me" Sayid explained simply. Charlie nodded. "Well, its not Claire. She would have told me" Charlie confirmed simply, then continued playing his guitar.

"What makes you so sure?" Sawyer questioned, cupping his hand over the strings to stop him. "Because, Claire knows I want kids" Charlie explained honeslty. "You what?" Jack questioned in surprise. "I want another baby. We've been talking about it for a while" Charlie explained simply.

"Your insane" Jack confirmed. Charlie shrugged. "Well, if it ain't any of yours, then, who's is it?" Sawyer questioned, raising an eye brow. "It could be yours" Charlie noted under his breath. "Excuse me?" Sawyer insisted, with a threatening tone. "Well, it could. I mean, you slept with Kate around the same time Jack first did" Charlie reminded. Sawyer's expression dropped. He hadn't thought of that.

"No, that's impossible" He confirmed to himself. "No, its not" Charlie corrected bluntly. "You shut up!" Sawyer shoot back threateningly. "Guys, calm down. There's a bunch of other girls on the island, dude. Its probably one of them. Besides, just because a chick took a pregnancy test doesn't mean she's pregnant, so chill" Hurly explained insistently. It was silent for a moment.

"He's right" Jack noted simply, smiling in relief. The rest of the guys nodded. Silence once again. After a moment, the boys all got up and went their separate ways, each secretly worrying to death and wondering if a baby might actualy be comeing their way.

To be continued...

OK, there's the unpredictable secret that I'm sure some of you probably predicted. The question is, witch one of the girls is pregnant? Hmmm, any guesses?


	24. In The Know

oxmini: I know, I'm mean. But I love cliffhangers. They make the world go round. Well, not really. But they make for a good story. But yeah, please don't pass out. I don't want to be the cause of anyone's trip to the hospital unless I go and hunt them down myself, lol.

Ponyboysgirl1:Well, Claire is defenetly a posible canidate, but I'm not giving anything away. :D

HeKate-Trivia: Hey. Its an interesting idea for Kate to be the one who's pregnant, because like you said, no one would not. Its a very good posibiltiy, but, of course, i'm not going to confirm anything.

Domaholic: lol. Exactly.

Lostlorenzo: Yay, your back! I haven't heard from you in so long. But yeah, I understand. I've been freakishly busy myself. luckily I have so many episodes pre written. I've gotten really far ahead of myself. This story is only going to be about two more chapters long, but I've already got the first two chapters of the sequil written. But any way, about the potential mother. Claire is defenetly my favorite, and its a good posibiltiy that she will be preganant. But, don't take that as an answer, you'll just have to read and find out.

Stark Wars

In The Know

"Shannon" Sayid questioned, walking into the cave. Shannon sat on the bed in her underwear, legs crossed as she read a magazine. "Yeah?" She replied, without looking up. "We need to talk" He explained, walking in further. Now, Shannon looked up at him, slightly confused. "Ok" She agreed, setting her magazine aside and shifting to face him as he sat on the bed.

"Someone stole a pregnancy test out of Sawyer's stash earlier today" Sayid explained, sounding a little nervous. Shannon eyed him curiously. "And, I just wanted you to know that if it was you, and you are pregnant,that its ok" He added, forcing himself to look at her. Shannon stared at him for a long time before she burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" He questioned, not at all amused. "I'm not pregnant, Sayid" She confirmed, managing to control herself, though her amused smile still remained. You aren't?" He questioned, looking a little relieved. "No. I just started yesterday" she assured, giggling again. "Oh" He nodded, very relieved. "That's good"

"Hey, don't get to happy. That means we won't be having sex for a week" She confirmed skeptically. "Oh" Sayid's happy expression dropped. "Damn" He muttered, disappointed. Shannon just laughed again.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Kate. Can I ask you a question?" Jack asked curiously, as he walked into her tent. "Sure" She answered simply, not paying much attention as she dug through a suit case witch laid on her bed. "Um, your not ...pregnant, right?" He asked nervously, taking a few steps forward. "What?" Kate questioned, stopping what she was doing instantly.

"Someone stole a pregnancy test from Sawyer" Jack explained simply. "Really?" Kate questioned, suddenly intrigued. "Yeah...it wasn't you, was it?" Jack questioned, curiously. "No" Kate confirmed simply. "Oh, thank god" Jack sighed in relief. Kate shoot him an offend look. "I mean...darn, no more babies..." Jack corrected himself awkwardly. Kate threw a pillow at him.

"Yeah, I deserve that" Jack agreed with a shrug. Kate couldn't help bout laugh. "Damn straight. Next time it'll be something heavier" She warned playfully. "Well, you could throw yourself at me if you like" Jack offered sarcastically. "Wow...that was lame" Kate confirmed with a laugh. "I know" Jack agreed in defeat.

"Besides...wouldn't want to get pregnant or anything" Kate added smartly before deliberate brushing past him as she walked out the door, leaving Jack alone in defeat.

Meanwhile...

Charlie was already in the tent waiting for Claire when she came in. "Still awake" Claire noted with a smile, setting Aaron into the crib. Charlie smiled awkwardly. "Did you boys have fun?" She questioned, looking at him while she got Aaron out of his baby cloths. "You could say that" Charlie replied, rising to his feet to give her a hand.

Together, they managed to get Aaron into his pajamas so he could get to sleep. "Claire-" Charlie began, but before he could continue he heard the little "da da" sounds coming from Aaron and picked him up. "Told you he wouldn't stop" Charlie noted with a smile. Claire smiled back, looking at the two adoringly. Aaron continued to say "da", knowing it was making them smile.

Shhh, Charlie told him, bouncing Aaron in his arms in attempt to calm him down. Aaron squealed in amusement and reached up to grab at his face. "Give him here" Claire suggested, holding out her arms. Charlie handed him over and Claire rocked him in her arms gently, humming "Catch a Falling Star" until he stopped trying to talk and his little eyelids fell shut.

"Your amazing" Charlie noted, kissing her on the cheek. "I know" Claire replied softly, so that she didn't wake Aaron as she carefully laid him in his crib. Charlie smiled and kissed her shoulder, keeping his eyes on Aaron who shifted in his crib until he was comfortable before Claire pulled the blanket over him.

"Claire" Charlie spoke, sounding a little nervous again. "Hm?" she questioned, turning her head to look at him. "Are you...are you pregnant?" he finally managed to get the questioned out. Claire looked up in surprise. "Cause if you are, that, that would be great. And Sawyer found a pregnancy test missing, so I was...I was kind of hoping-" He added, babbling quickly, a smile on his face.

"Charlie, I..I'm not-" Claire began to explained, looking at him in confusion. For a moment, Charlie seemed surprised. "Oh...ok" he nodded, trying not to act disappointed. Claire smiled and laid her hand on his cheek. "But thanks, for being so...enthusiastic" She explained with a hint of a smile. Charlie smiled back.

"No problem" He assured playfully. Claire leaned up and kissed him, sweet and short, smiling when their lips parted again. "But, since were on the subject of babies, why don't you and I head over to that bed and see what we can do to change the situation" Claire suggested playfully. Charlie pretend to consider the idea for a moment. "I don't know, I'm just not in the mood" Charlie replied sarcastically. Claire smacked him on the chest playfully before grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him over to the bed. Of course, he went willingly.

To be Continued...  
This must be getting old...

lol, well there we go, so far none of the girls are pregnant, or at least, they aren't admitting it. In close, we still don't know. I think this deserves another evil laugh...Oh, by the way, I know in this chapter that Jack wasn't really acting very Jack-ish, but I thought the little bit of corny comedy was amuseing, and I hope you did to!


	25. Mood Swings

Ponyboysgirl1: Don't worry. There's still a good chance it could be Claire. Don't give up yet!

oxmimi: Well, just because all the girls said they weren't pregananet, dosen't mean its true. Although, Sun is a posibilty no one has mentioned so far...

Lostlorenzo: Don't feel bad. I love shopping, and I'm the biggest man you'll ever meet, well, apart from the fact that i'm physicaly female, but, anyways. You'll be happy to know there is alot of fighting in this chapter. Girl fighting, to be exact. And in my openion, its porbly one of the funniest. The mother will be revealed, witch will cover half the secret, but there's still a little bit more to come. Oh, by the way, I checked out your profile. You have the oddest qoutes on the planet. Then again, none of my inside jokes make since, so...oh well.

Domaholic: I know, because Kate dosen't know who the father is! Hmm...

Hekate-Trivia: I know, its hard to tell. But the answer is revealed in this chapter, witch is a very funny one I might add.

Bills.Kill: Your right, you never know. Well, I know, but...you guys don't. lol.

Stark Wars

Mood Swings

It was the next morning. Kate wondered the island aimlessly untill she found the rest of the girls sitting near the edge of the water doing laundry, well, most of them. Shannon was lieing along with them, but doing no loaundry. Instead, she decided to read a magazine she'd found lieing around.

"You girls talking about me?" Kate questioned, dropping down beside them with a sarcastic smile, noteing as to why it got quiet. The girls laughed half heartedly, all seeming slightly distracted. Kate sighed and looked around, finding it hard to focus in the strange silence. Claire rose to her feet, holding her back with one hand as she stood, the other pinning up a shirt she'd just washed.

"You ok Claire?" Kate questioned curiously, sqinting up at her. "Ugh, my back is _killing_ me" Claire explained with a roll off her eyes. "Thats what you get for haveing to much sex" Shannon noted teasingly. Claire blushed and shot her a warning look.

"Is that so? No wonder you've done nothing but lie around all day. After you little _walk _with Sayid last night your back must feel horible" Claire replied smarlty.Shannon shot her an angry look. The wemon in the group snickered, exspecialy Kate. "What are you laughing about? At least we go off where people can't hear us when we have sex. You and Jack are like wiled animals. God, have some consideration for fucks sake..." Shannon noted moodily. Kate looked offened.

"For fucks sake, thats apropriate" Claire noted teasingly. Kate nudged her leg playfully. Claire almost lost her balnce, and had to hold on to a near by post to keep from falling. All the girls started laughing. "Its not funny" Claire noted, but her point didn't get across very well becuase she was laughing as well.

"You sure your alright, Claire? You seem a little...off balence" Kate noted teasingly. "Her legs must be going weak...to much sex" Shannon added playfully. "Oh...go back to pretending to read your danm magazine...illiterate bitch" Claire muttered sarcasticly. Shannon looked offened. "I can read!" Shannon confirmed in a spoiled kind of way. The girls all laughed again.

"Stop laughing at me!" Shannon insisted angrily. "Aw, I think she's gonna cry" Claire noted teasingly. Shannon angrily stumbled to rise to her feet. "I hate you!" She exclaimed in a childish fashion, standing face to face with Claire. "I don't care!" Claire replied in a similar manor. "Guys, stop arguing!" Kate insisted, sounding as if she were about to cry.

"Shut up, Kate" They both exclaimed in unisin. "Don't tell me what to do" Kate warned, riseing to her feet. "What? You think your bad ass cause your the only brunette on the island?" Claire questioned, sarcasticly. "Yeah! I'm a skinny blonde and I could take your ass any day!" Shannon added threatingingly.

"Yeah, and she's dumb too!" Claire noted teasingly. "Yeah, hey, shut up!" Shannon turned to Claire angrily. The three all went into an uproar of insults and shut ups untill they over heard Rose who had been sitting silently the whole time begin to laugh. The three turned to her in confushion, all wondering what was so funny.

"Aw, you poor girls" Rose noted, shakeing her head as she contenuied to laugh. "What the fuck is she talking about?" Shannon muttered under her breath, speaking to the other girls, who both shrugged. "Oh come on, can't you see it?" Rose questioned, still amuesed. "See...what?" Kate questioned cluelessly. Rose just started to chuckle again while the girls stared in confushion.

"You poor poor girls" She muttered, unable to stop laughing. "What the hell is that supose to mean?" Shannon questioned, getting annoyed. "You'll see...eventualy" Rose noted, bursting out into laughter once again. The girls all exchanged glances in confushion.

Later...

"Hey Freckles!" Sawyer called from his tent as he watched Kate pass by. "What!" She replied sharply, turning to face him. "Woo...I catch you at a bad time?" He questioned, eyeing her in confushion. "No...what do you want?" She sighed, calming herslef down a little. "I don't know if you heard, but there's a pregnancy test gone missing and I'd really like to no witch one of you gals took it" Sawyer explained, his smug grin returning.

"Well...It wasn't me" Kate noted with a shrug. "Right, right..." Sawyer nodded, not to sure rather or not he beleived her. "Hold on a sec" He told her, takeing a few steps forward. "Hey Shan!" He called over to the blonde as she made her way up the beach. Shannon rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "What do you want?" She questioned moodily. Sawyer just smiled.

"Did you by any chance take a pregnancy test?" He questioned, curiously. Shannon gave him a confused look. "Uh...no" She answered bluntly, looking at him as if he were insane. "Oh, ok. Know who did?" He asked, insistantly. "No" Shannon answered with a shrug. "Thought you'd say that. Stay right there" He instucted, and walked off.

Shannon put her hand on her hip and looked over at Kate. "What is he doing?" She questioned in confushion. Kate shrugged. "Beats me" She answered simply, arms crossed over her chest. The to watched as Sawyer returned, pulling Claire with him. "I don't get it, why do you need to talk to me over here-" Claire questioned in confushion, trying to keep up with him untill he stopped infront of the other two girls and released her arm.

"You pregnant?" Sawyer questioned, soon as he let go of her arm. "What? No!" Claire replied, holding her arm uncomfortably. "Your lieing" He insisted, moveing forward so that he was only inches away from her. "No, I'm not" Claire insisted, looking a little afraid. "Your lieing" He insisted again. Claire took a step back nervously.

"Sawyer, leave her alone" Kate insisted, angrily. "What? She's lieing! She has to be!" He explained in agrivation. "I'm not pregnant!" Claire insisted angrily. "Well one of you is!" Sawyer confirmed in response. "Well its not me, ok? Would you just leave me alone?" Claire questioned angrily, sounding a bit emotional.

"Well if it ain't you then who is it?" Sawyer demanded, stepping in front of her as she tried to exit. "I don't know!" Claire confirmed, getting a littler nervous once again. "Come on, you have to know something!" Sawyer demanded insistanlty. "I don't know, a lright?" Claire exclaimed, almost in tears.

"Sawyer, back off" Kate instructed angrily, pulling at his arm. "One of you's lieing" Sawyer puffed angrily. "And I'm gonna find out." There was a determent look on his face as his eyes shifted back and forth between the three. "Come on, girls. Fess up. I ain't letting you leave untill one of you talks" He explained firmly. None of the girls spoke for a while.

"Its not me, so can I leave?" Shannon questioned in a spoild mannor. "Nope. Not until one of the girls speaks up" Sawyer confirmed with his token smirk. Shannon sighed. "Oh, come on Kate. Would you just say it so we can get on with our lives?" Shannon sugested in annoyance. "What makes you think its me?" Kate questioned defensivly.

"Because you and Jack fuck like rabbits" Shannon answered bluntly. Kate looked offened. "Well so do you!" She shoot back angrily. "Yeah...but, we use condoms" Shannon confirmed simply. "So do we!" Kate excliamed insistantly. "Well then...it has to be Claire...after all, she is the furdle one" Shannon concluded with a shrug.

"What?" Claire demanded defensivly. "Oh come on Claire, its so obvious! I mean, first you got knocked up on birth controll..." Kate began. "And you two are all free spirity we-don't-need-condoms-because-we'er-in-love" Shannon added mockingly. "I mean sreiously, you could get cum on your shoe and get preganat"

"IM NOT PREGANT!" Claire exclaimed angrily, the emotion showing in her voice. "Stop lieing Claire!" Shannon insisted threatingly. "I'm not lieing! Your lieing!" Claire shot back in a childish manor. "You and Kate are probly both lieing. I hope you do get pregant you both deserve it! I mean Kate goes screwing around with both Jack and Sawyer and thinks nothings going to happen-" Claire ramblined angrily.

"Hey, don't bring me into this!" Kate cut in. "Shut up, I'm talking!" Claire exclaimed angrily. "Then Shannon, god know's how many men you've slept with!" She added. "You don't know that! You don't know shit about me!" Shannon confirmed angrily. "I know you screwed your borther!" Claire confirmed angrily. Shannon's expreshion dropped.

"He told you? The bastard told you! I'm gonna kill him! That fucking bitch" Shannon exclaimed threatingly. "Hey, don't talk about Charlie like that, he didn't do shit!" Claire insisted protectivly. "Oh, god Claire. Can't you let him take care of him self for once?" Shannon questioned, angrily. "Fuck you!" Claire screamed, now almost in tears. Kate began to laugh. "Fuck both of you!" Claire corrected angrily.

"Would you all stop it? God, you upsetting the baby!" Sun demanded out of no where. The three stopped instantly and turned to her in confushion. She was almost crying herself. "Oh my god" Kate muttered, a smile already growing on her face. "your?" Shannon questioned in disbeleif. Sun smiled an nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks as she held her hand over her stomach.

The girls ran to her and hugged her, smotheirng her with all kinds of congradulations. "So If she's the one who's knocked up, then why are all of you acting so bitchy?" Sawyer muttered in confushion. The girls ignored them, to bussy doteing over Sun to asnwer. "Hmm...must be that time of the month" Sawyer noted with a shrug.

"Shut up Sawyer!" All four of the wemon snapped dfenensivly. Sawyer jumped back, started. He'd seen the way the attacked each other, and that was definetly something he didn't want to get in the middle of.

Later...

"Have you told them yet?" Jin questioned, looking up at Sun as she aproched. Sun notted, a warm smile on her face. "What did they say?" He asked curiously, smileing back. "They congradulated me, and Claire told me she'd help me threw it since she's the expert" Sun explained in amuysement, sitting down beside him by the fire. Jin laughed a little. For a moment it was silent.

"You...your happy about this, right?" Sun questioned, looking up at him hopefully. "Of course I am. This is what we've always wanted" Jin assured with a smile, laying his hand over hers. Sun smiled back, feeling better now that she was posotive. "And, your happy too, right?" He asked, nervoulsy. Sun nodded.

"Yes, verry" She confirmed, blushing a little. The two both laughed for no aparent reasen, most likly brought on by nerves.Sun leaned her back agenst his chest, head resting against his shoulder.

"I love you" He sighed after a moment, once they'er laughter had faded. "I love you too" She replied, smiling up at him. After a moment, their lips locked, soft at first, but them more pashionet as the kiss went on. His arms pulled around her waist, laying his hand over her stomach where inside a child was growing. He smiled warmly at her and kissed her for head before kissing her mouth again.

To be contenuied...

You think the drama's over yet? Your wrong! Although, I will admit, the next chapter will probly be the last, but don't worry, there will defenetly be a sequill! Well, untill then, have fun and watch lots of lost cuse it'll be on soon, actualy, it might already be on by the time this baby gets up :D


	26. Baby Boom

Domaholic: lol, glad you enjoyed!

Bellerophone30: lol. Thanks, I love Sawyer. Hes so funny. But anyway, glad you liked the story!

zelazny-gemini: Thank you! lol. So many new people just started reveiwing, makes me sad that this is the last chapter...but don't worry, sequil is on the way!

Hekate-Trivia: lol. I know, its kind of sad to see it go. But there is a sequil, so there will be plently more. I thought it would be good to chose Sun because she dosen't get a whole lot of attention with the other three girls and all their problems. Speaking of problems, there's still some interesting ones to come that will explaine why all the girls were acting so moody in the last chapter. Hmmm...

Ponyboysgirl1: Well, you do have a good point there. Maybe Claire is preganet too.

Lostlorenzo: You wanted an update? Ta da! lol. But ahh! You did it again. Stop predicting my plots! lol, just kidding. It was prety obvious any way.

I'm so happy Lost is back on. I really liked the episode, though as you said, there was a huge lack of our favorite junkie. And Claire too. There was a little sceen they cut out with Jack talking to Charlie that was pretty cute, but still, I hope they show up more in the next one. But any way, back to the fic, I really wanted to incorperate Rose because she realy gets screwed on her apearences in fics, and on the show. And I agree, she dose know everything like a female Locke. Ok, well i'm gonna stop reveiwing and go post this baby! Oh, ps. I loved your two sentence reveiws!

Stark Wars

Baby Boom

Kate stood with her amrs crossed, leaning against a peice of wrecakge as she watched Sun and Jin infront of their tent by a fire, kissing and fliriting like the perfect married couple. "They sure look happy don't they?" Jack noted, comeing up behind her. "Of course they'er happy. They'er haveing a baby" Kate noted, smiling warmly.

"They'er lucky" Jack noted on a more serious note. Kate gave him a curious look over her shoulder. "Not every couple is luckly enough to be that happy" He explained, still looking off at the two in the distance. Kate lowered her head, looking a bit sad. It took Jack a moment to notice. "Whats wrong?" He questioned, looking at her in concern. Kate let out a sob, witch alarmed him a little.

"Kate, look at me" He insisted, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Why can't you be more like Jin?" She questioned, chokeing through tears as she looked up at him. Beat."What?" Jack questioned, eyeing her in confushion. Kate sniffed again.

"Jin hears Suns pregnat and he smiles and tells her he loves her and the kiss by the fire like a perfect happy couple, and what do you do? You say 'thank god' wouldn't want Kate to be knocked up. Noo, I'm not man enough for that-" Kate began to ramble emotionaly, doing a terible attempt at mocking him.

"Kate, what the hell are you talking about?" Jack questioned in confushion. "No, thank god I didn't get my girl friend knocked up. Thank god I don't have to take on that responsibility. Thank god I don't actualy have to open up and be nice and offectionet and happy! Well to fucking bad Jack your just gonna have to live with it!" She exclaimed angrily, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Jack looked at her in shock and confushion. "Kate...are you saying...what I think your saying?" Jack questioned nurvously. "Yes, you idiot! I'm prgenat! I'm pregnant ok? And its all your falut!" Kate explained, pushing him angrily, though it didn't have much force. "Kate...god, thats great" Jack exclaimed, sliming with excitement.

"What?" Kate questioned, looking at him in confushion. "I said its great!" Jack confirmed hapily. 'No, no its not! You don't want to have a baby. I don't want to have a baby!" Kate confirmed emotinaly, another round of tears bubbling in her eyes. "Shh, come here" Jack instucted, cupping her face in his hands.

"Were gonna be fine, Kate. We can do this" He insisted, lookeing her stright in the eye. After a moment, Kate nodded, finding the stregth, and after a moment, she began laughing. "Were haveing a baby" Kate noted, a smile sweeping across her face. "Were haveing a baby!" Jack repeated, laughing as well. Kate screamed with excitement and leaped into his arms, wraping hers around his shouder tight.

Jack hugged her so tight it lifted her off the ground, even if only for a second. He kissed the tears off her cheeks and the rest of her face just incase, unable to controll himself. He was happy excited and scared all at the same time, but mostly just the first two. Besides, Kate was stornge and so was he. This would be easy...right?

Meanwhile...

Back at the caves Shannon and Sayid laid in bed. Well, Sayid laid in bed, Shannon sat on the edge looking angry as she flipped violently through her magazine. "Shannon...are you mad at me?" Sayid questioned, already knowing the answer. "Oh, you finaly figured it out, huh?" Shannon questioned, smartly, turning her head to face him.

"Yes, un fortunetly, I don't know what I did" He confirmed honestly, riseing into a sitting position. "Of course you don't" Shannon noted sarcasticly, rolling her eyes. "Well could you please tell me so I can do something to fix it?" He questioned hopefully. Shannon just scoffed. "Beleive me, theres nothing you can do to fix it" She confimred with a sarcastic laugh.

"Well...can you tell me any way?" He asked, hopefully, scooting to the edge of the bed next to her. Shannon sighed and rose to her feet, thorwing the magazine at his lap. "Shannon, please" Sayid begged, looking up at her apologeticly. Shannon turned to face him, giving him a hard stare, witch slowly softened untill her shoulders shook with a sob and tears welled at her eyes.

"Shan-" He began, riseing to his feet. Shannon covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from crying. "What wrong?" He questioned, going to hug her. "Get away from me!" She screamed suddenly, pulling away. Sayid jumped a little, startled. "God, haven't you done enough?" She questioned angrily.

"I don't even know what I did!" He reminded in self defense. "Of course you don't! You don't know anything!" Shannon noted angrily, crossing her arms. "Shannon, please...what has goten into you?" Sayid pleased tiredly.

"You did you bastard! You got into me and you so did your stupid little semen and now theres a fucking person in me! Dose that answer your question?" Shannon exclaimed angrily. Sayid looked completly shocked. "Say something" Shannon insisted after a moment. He didn't know what to say. Shannon scoffed and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait, Shannon" He insisted, grabbing arm to turn her around. "Are...are you sure?" He asked, still in disbeleif. "Yes, I'm sure" Shannon confirmed in anoyance. "But, but i thought you said you were on your-" Sayied noted in confushion. "I lied" she confirmed simply. "...why?" He questioned in confushion.

"Because the way you asked me. You seemed so worried. I didn't want to tell you untill I was positive, so I'm sorry, but I am now and your just gonna have to deal with it" She confirmed moodily, her voice cracking and shakeing with emotion.

"Shannon, I'm not worried. I'm...I'm happy" He assured, laying his hands on her shoulders. "Your just saying that so I won't cry" Shannon noted with a laugh, tears pouring down her cheeks. "No, I'm not. But if I was, it dosen't seem to be working" He noted playfully. Shannon laughed again and laid her head against his shoulder.

"God...your really ok with this?" She questioned, looking up at him with a sigh. "Of course I am" He assured with a smile, brushing the hair out of her face. Shannon smiled, brighning up. "Thank you" She muttered, throwing her arms around his shoulder. Sayid pulled his arms around her back, hugging her tight untill the two broke into laughter.

Back at the beach...

Charlie walked inside with Aaron in his arms, trying to chew on the material of Charlies shirt as he carried him in. "Your back" He noted with a smile, takeing him a moment to notice her. Claire smiled up at him from the bed where she had already been laying. "Yep" She replied sleepily, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand.

Charlie flashed her a smile as he walked to the crib. "Alright, turniphead, lights out" Charlie confirmed, holding him at eye level before putting him down in the crib. "Oh, god. I thought you stopped calling him that" Claire sighed anoyance, slamming her head back against the pillow. "Never" Charlie confimred playfully. Claire rolled her eyes.

Aaron was being coperative tonight. After all, staying up all night with the guys had been prety exausting. "Good night, turniphead" Charlie said, kissing his forhead and runnning his hand over Aaron's soft baby hair before covering him up and heading over to the bed. He slid in beside Claire, disregarding the fact that he was still in jeans and a t-shirt, and put his arm around her out of habbit.

Claire looked up at the celing tirdly, her hand laying over his chest. "Tirde?" He questioned, feeling a yawn comeing on himself. Claire nodded sleepily. Charlie smiled. "Me too" He explained, nuzzling the side of her cheek. Claire smiled and giggled slightly in response. "So, since the both of us are exausted I guess we should give the try a rest for the night" He notted, the yawn finaly makeing its apearince.

"Actualy...I've been thinking about it, and..." Claire began, shifting into a sitting position. "I think we should give trying a rest for a while" She finished honestly, brushing a peice of hair behind her ear. "Oh" Charlie noted simply, not really knowing what else to say. He looked disapointed, though he tried to hide it. After all, it was her body. If she didn't want to have a baby it was fine with him. Well, not exactly. But, he could deal. After all, he still had Aaron. In close, his mind was raceing a mile a minute, not giving Claire much of a response.

"Do you want to know why?" Claire questioned after a moment, manageing to snap him out of his rapid train of thought. "Huh?" He questioned, confused. "I said do want to know why?" Claire asked, curiously. Charlie still looked a bit confused. "Ok..." He answered after a moment, eyeing her curiously.

"I think we should stop trying, because we've tried before and...it worked" She explained, smiling nervously. It took a minute for what she was saying to register. She watched his expreshions change from confused, to realization, to surprise, then finaly to a big huge smile from ear to ear. Claire couldn't help but smile herself.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, bubling with excitement. "hm,hm" Claire confimed with a grin. Charlie didn't know what to say. He was to over whelmened, so he just hugged her instead, both of them laughing exstaticly. "I can't belive this!" Charlie breathed after finaly releasing her from the death grip hug, not that she noticed much.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He exclaimed, litteraly bounceing on the bed. "Shh, you'll wake Aaron" Claire hushed him, unable to keep from laughing at his child-like mannor. "Sorry" He wispered loudly, attempting to lower his voice. Claire just giggled some more. Neither of them could stop smiling.

"God, this is so great" He noted happily, kissing her on the cheek. "I know" Claire agreed with a laugh. He squeezed her tight, kissing her on the cheek, on the forhead, on the mouth, any where he could reach. After a moment, the initial shock wore down. "So um, not to ruin the moment, but um, when you said stop trying did you mean stop trying to get you knocked up or stop haveing sex all together?" Charlie asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Well, I could answer the questioned...or, I could show you" Claire explained, an sugestive smile on her face. Charlie just grined before bending his head to kiss her, although it olny lasted a moment before Aaron stared crying. Charlie sighed and hopped up, walking over to the crib to comfort him. And too think, there would be another one soon. Not to menton the ones all the other girls would be haveing the would be neading baby sitting, witch Charlie and Claire both owed them extremly.

The End

Seriously...

Ok, everyone, this is actualy the end. But don't worry, a sequil is already in the mix. I hope you enjoyed this one while it lasted and will be back to read the next addition as soon as it is posted. Its been great fun so far and I hope the next one is just as good.


End file.
